L'histoire d'Aurore
by Bubulle29
Summary: Une jeune vampire raconte son histoire. Comment réussi t-elle à retrouver sa sœur Alice ? Comment va t-elle garder son secret ? Tant de questions aux quelles la jeune fille essaye de résoudre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

« Je m'appelle Aurore. J'ai 18 ans. Enfin j'ai exactement 96 ans, en âge humain. Mais comme je suis un vampire, cela donne quelques avantages. Plus besoin de manger, sauf boire le sang. Je me suis mise au sang animal depuis quelques années. Vous le saurez pourquoi plus tard. La jeunesse éternelle n'est plus un problème. Mon cœur ne bat plus. Je peux être une étudiante pendant l'éternité. Je le suis toujours. J'étudie l'histoire de l'art. C'est dans un lycée de la région que je passe le plus clair de mon temps, hormis les périodes de vacances bien sûr. Je vis avec mes parents. En fait je suis la princesse d'un royaume lointain. Très lointain. En vérité je vis sur une autre planète que la Terre. Je vis sur Pandora. Nous avons le même système d'année que les humains. Nous sommes donc en 1880. J'ai entendu du dire que c'était la guerre de Sécession aux États-Unis. J'ai quand même quelques notions d'Histoire sur ce qu'il se passe sur la Terre. J'aime aller sur Terre de temps en temps. Vu que j'ai une apparence humaine, je me fonds dans la masse. Ok j'ai du mal à supporter le soleil, mais ça reste un détail. Mon histoire paraît rose, mais pas du tout, elle a été noire. Très noire. Laissez- moi vous la raconter ».

Je vivais une vie plutôt heureuse. J'étais fille unique. Mes parents se souciaient beaucoup de moi. Ils avaient eu du mal à m'avoir, alors le jour de ma naissance, à l'aurore, mes parents m'ont donné ce prénom. Nous vivions sur la Terre, aux Etats-Unis, dans une petite ferme à une heure de la ville de Phénix en Arizona. Nous sommes en 1858. Nous avions des moutons, des poules, des oies, des canards, un âne et deux vaches. J'adorais courir après les poules. Nous avions eu des lapins aussi. Mais on a fini par les mangers durant une période de crise économique de l'époque. J'avais 12 ans à l'époque. Mes parents s'occupaient de la ferme pendant que j'allais à l'école de mon village. J'étais plutôt douée. Je faisais en sorte de m'en sortir pour avoir un meilleur avenir. Les gens vivaient dans une sorte de misère. Les seuls revenus étaient les produits des fermes que l'on vendait à des marchands de passage et la teinturerie, elle causait pas mal de mort chaque année. D'ailleurs trois de mes amis y sont restés. Dont mon meilleur ami. Enfin disons que c'était mon tout premier amour, il m'avait avoué ses sentiments. J'en étais amoureuse, vraiment. Quand j'ai appris son décès, ça m'a bouleversé. Il n'avait que treize ans. Un an de plus que moi. Je m'en souviens encore. Je tenais un journal à l'époque, que j'ai toujours aujourd'hui. Lorsque je rentrais de l'école, je m'occupais comme je pouvais. Il pleuvait souvent, et sortir à la ferme n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Du coup je m'occupais de faire la cuisine, c'était un de mes passe-temps. Cuisiner me changeait l'esprit. Je m'évadais avec mes plats. Ils étaient simples mais efficaces, pour mes parents en tout cas. Et puis les plaisirs simples sont les meilleurs.

Quand j'ai eu treize ans, j'ai entendu une voix. Au début je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Ces voix se sont répétées, encore et encore. Je me suis réveillée effrayée, paniquée et en larmes tous les soirs pendant un an. Un an que mes parents supportaient mes douleurs internes. Mes cris la nuit, mes larmes de désespoirs. J'avais peur de me confier. Mes parents gardaient le secret. La société n'acceptait pas les « fous ». Elle les enfermait dans un asile psychiatrique. Les patients hurlaient jour et nuit, certains mourraient par épuisement, ou finissaient par se suicider par folie. Beaucoup d'histoires étaient racontées pour effrayer les gens. Des enfants les racontaient le soir Halloween, pour faire peur à leurs amis. Peu de gens y croyaient, mais les seules personnes qui réussissaient à sortir étaient hantées par des souvenirs horribles. Je n'ose même pas y penser, ça me donne des frissons de terreur. Un soir, mes parents étaient à bout. J'ai même entendu ma mère biologique pleurer dans la cuisine. Mon père essayait de la raisonner, mais sans succès. J'étais folle. Le pire c'est que j'avais des flashs backs. Je pouvais me remémorer une action passée d'y a quelques minutes. Ensuite mon don s'est amélioré et je remontais à des années.

Du coup l'image de ma mère en pleure me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. J'avais peur. Mais surtout j'étais seule. J'avais bien compris que personne ne puisse rien faire pour moi. Cette nuit-là, j'ai entendu le mot « asile ». Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête. Le lendemain, des hommes en blanc sont venus me chercher. Je pleurais et hurlais. Mes parents pleuraient aussi, mais ils me répétaient que c'était pour mon bien. J'ai entendu un des hommes leurs dire : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupera ». Comme s'ils allaient le faire. Ils me traiteront comme les autres, je finirais ma vie là-bas. Dans la camionnette, je mis mes mains sur la fenêtre, je pleurais et criait : « Maman ! ». Tandis que la camionnette blanche s'éloignait, la phrase de l'homme en blanc résonnait dans ma tête, avec l'image de mes parents. C'est la dernière image de mes parents biologique que j'ai gardé. Le reste n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. Un très vague souvenir.

Quand je suis arrivée, je fus accueillie par un autre homme en blanc qui m'amena directement dans une chambre. En sortant de la camionnette, je regardais le bâtiment tout gris. J'ai pu voir de jolis jardins fleurit sur les côtés. Il y avait une plaque qui indiquait le nom de l'asile, « St Antoine ». A l'intérieur, des plaques indiquaient les numéros des chambres et des parties du bâtiment. Les couloirs étaient tout blancs. Quelques patients étaient dans les couloirs. Ils devaient être les « plus sages ». Je regardais leurs visages. Ils étaient soit tristes, ou heureux. Ceux qui étaient heureux vivaient dans une sorte de bulle, ils faisaient de la peinture. Il y avait quelques dessins affichés aux murs de la pièce. J'arrivais dans la section « Enfants ». Là les murs étaient très colorés. Je regardais des enfants enfermés dans une salle, ils jouaient avec des images qu'ils collaient sur une feuille. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Je compris pourquoi quand je voyais de loin le personnel qui buvait un café ou fumait dehors. Ils en avait rien à faire des patients en fait. Ils les laissaient seuls. Je rentrais dans ma chambre avec ma petite valise. Elle était de couleur orange. Un mur était libre si je souhaitais accrocher quelques photos ou un poster. L'homme blanc m'enferme dans ma chambre. J'ai de la chance je n'ai pas de camarade de chambre. Il me rappela l'heure du dîner et qu'il viendrait me chercher. Je m'assis sur mon lit, puis je me mit à pleurer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

J'étais seule. Je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre. Mon oreiller était mouillé par mes larmes de la veille. Je m'étire quand j'aperçois par la fenêtre de la porte une petite fille qui passait.

Elle devait avoir mon âge par rapport à son visage. Pourtant elle est si petite, bien plus que moi. Je ne mesure qu'1m30. Elle doit mesurer 1m20. Elle a les cheveux noirs et très courts.

Un homme en blanc vient me chercher pour prendre le petit déjeuner, puis il annonce dans le self que nous avions droit à une promenade dans le jardin. Je cherche des yeux la jeune fille que j'ai aperçue mais je ne la trouve pas. Je m'assois à ma table en silence. Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer car je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais rester ici.

L'heure de la promenade est arrivée, je rentre dans le rang déjà formé par les autres enfants.

Ils ont tous ou presque un air triste, les autres ont l'air content de sortir un peu. Je suis plutôt contente de retrouver l'air frais. Le jardin est assez joli. J'avance dans l'herbe tendre et humide en ayant quelques pétales de fleurs collées sur mes chaussures. Le soleil me réchauffe, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une sensation de froid dans cet asile depuis que je suis arrivée.

Je me remémore ma petite ferme. Elle me manque. Je me pose des questions. Je sais que mes parents étaient à bout par rapport à mon comportement nocturne. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution pour moi. Je suis condamnée à rester « folle » pour le reste de ma vie. Je n'ai que 13 ans pourtant. La ballade terminée, je retourne dans ma chambre. Soudain j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. La jeune fille que j'avais vue ce matin était là devant moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle viendrait me voir. Je lui propose de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Je t'ai vu entrer » me souffle t-elle. « J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'entendre. Je m'appelle Alice ». Je lui souris, « Aurore » lui dis-je. « Oui je suis nouvelle. Je ne connais personne ».

Nous avons discuté toute la soirée. On a même ris ensemble. J'ai appris qu'elle avait mon âge, elle venait de New York. Elle est dans cet asile depuis un an déjà. Sa famille lui rendait visite au début mais elle faisait des crises. Elle a un don similaire au mien, elle voit l'avenir. Ses parents n'avaient pas d'autre solution que de la placer en asile psychiatrique. Apparemment elle ne reçois plus de visite, sa famille l'aurait « oubliée » me dit-elle avec une larme sur sa joie.

J'ai pris Alice dans mes bras, je voulais la réconforter un peu, lui dire que j'étais la aussi. Je lui promets que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. On sortira de cet asile ensemble ou alors nous y resteront. Alice remarqua mon frisson. Elle me souhaite la bonne nuit car il était interdit de rester dans les chambres des autres après 22h. Je l'embrasse sur la joue puis elle regagne sa chambre.

Une larme coule de ma joue. Je lui ai fait une promesse, je la respecterais.

La nuit à été très agité, j'ai entendu des cris, un des enfants à du faire une crise. J'avais peur.

Ce n'était pas des cris de peur mais de terreur. Je m'enfonce dans ma couverture. J'imaginais le pire pour cet enfant. Un nom me vint en tête, Alice. Je me suis levée précipitamment de mon lit afin de vérifier par moi-même. Ouf ce n'était pas elle. Mais un garçon bien plus jeune que moi, il convulsait par terre. Le personnel n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lui donner un calment. Son corps grelottant ne bougeait plus, comme s'il dormait. « Ça va le calmer pendant un bon moment » dit un des hommes en blanc. J'en étais horrifié. Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici pour que je puisse être soignée, pas pour me doper aux calments. Et si jamais j'y restais ! Cette pensée me donne des frissons. Je me mit à courir vers ma chambre quand un homme en blanc m'attrape part le bras. Je sentis une seringue s'enfoncer dans mon bras, je m'écroule part terre. « Ca va te calmer aussi » me dit-il. Je m'enfonce dans l'obscurité, le sommeil.


	3. Chapitre 3

Désolé j'aurais dû écrire ce mot sur le 1er chapitre, mais j'ai oublié ^^' J'ai réécris ma fan fiction, car elle ne me plaisait pas trop. J'espère que cette nouvelle version va vous plaire. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Il sera posté prochainement. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review si mon histoire vous plais ) Bonne lecture ! ^^

Guest: Merci :) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec un horrible mal de tête. J'entends des cris dans le couloir. Je ressens aussi des douleurs sur mes jambes. J'ai dû faire une crise pendant mon sommeil. J'ouvre un œil et je découvre des bleus sur toutes mes jambes. Et un homme en blanc en face de moi. « Tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu hier soir. Tu vas rester ici. Tu es punis pour le reste de la journée ». Je n'ai pu rien dire. C'était sûr et certain j'allais recevoir des somnifères puissants pour que je ne « gêne » plus. Combien de temps, j'étais ici ? 4 jours ? Une semaine ?

Ou plus que ça ? J'en avais aucune idée. En tout cas je n'ai pas reçu une seule visite de mes parents. Sauf d'Alice, vu que sa chambre est juste à côté de la mienne. Nous avons créé une vraie amitié. Je la rassurais dans les moments où elle n'avait pas le moral. Elle avait perdu presque tout espoir de sortir de cet asile. Ce mot me fait frissonner à chaque fois que j'y pense ou que je l'entends. Alice était assise à côté de moi, sur une des chaises de la petite table rouge qui trônait dans ma chambre. C'était une table d'enfant arrondie. J'avais réussi à trouver un paquet de cartes dans une des étagères. A force d'y jouer nous le connaissions par cœur. C'est un des seules moments de répit, ou nous ne sommes pas bourré de calmants. Nous ne faisons que ça, sortir dans le jardin et dormir sous les effets des médicaments. À force je me suis demandé si j'allais avoir des enfants un jour, ce que je doute. De toute façon je ne veux pas d'enfant. Pas dans cette société la en tout cas. À ce moment précis j'ai peur, pour nous deux, de ce que nous allons devenir ici.

Si nous allons sortir d'ici un jour. Je ferais en sorte que oui. Depuis quelque temps, un infirmier venait nous voir de temps en temps. Souvent même. C'était le seul avec qui nous avions un dialogue. Il arrivait à nous faire rire parfois. Cela nous détendait. Lui au moins ne nous donnait pas de calmants quand nous faisions des crises la nuit. Il tente de nous parler. Ca marche quelquefois, mais d'autres infirmiers arrivent plus vite que lui pour nous faire replonger dans le sommeil. L'infirmier m'a conseillé de tenir un journal, à Alice aussi.

Comme ça si nous arrivions à sortit d'ici, nous pourrons garder quelques souvenirs. Ca nous aide à tenir, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

« 25 décembre 1875 » écrivis-je dans mon journal. J'ai 16 ans. Encore un autre noël dans cet asile. La neige a recouvert le jardin. On attendait une tempête dans la nuit. C'était un jour comme les autres. 3 ans, 3 années que j'étais dans cet asile. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de mes parents. A croire qu'ils m'ont totalement oublié. Je n'existe plus à leurs yeux. Alice entra dans ma chambre pour que l'on aille dîner. Il est 20h d'après mon horloge. En entrant dans le self, un sapin était placé au centre avec quelques décorations. Il était joli mais sans plus. De toute façon qui est motivé à fêter noël dans un asile psychiatrique. Tout le monde s'en fichait. Pas Alice, c'était son anniversaire, elle avait 15 ans. Et elle est ici depuis 4 ans maintenant. 4 ans ou comme moi elle n'a jamais eu de nouvelle de sa famille. A croire qu'on l'ai oublié elle aussi. Depuis notre rencontre, nous étions comme des sœurs. Je lui ai promis de sortir d'ici.

« 27 avril 1876 » Alice a fait une nouvelle crise. Je l'ai retrouvée assise dans le couloir, le regard dans le vide lorsque je revenais du jardin. J'avais l'habitude d'y allée en nocturne pour y admirer la lune et les étoiles. Je voulais échapper aux infirmiers qui surveillaient les couloirs. Je me suis enfui par ma fenêtre. J'avais repéré un coin ou personne ne pouvait me voir, ainsi j'avais une vue imprenable sur le ciel. Alice est juste devant moi. Je tente de lui faire des gestes devant ses yeux mais rien. Elle ne réagit pas du tout. Je panique et décide d'appeler un homme en blanc.

Lui saurait peut-être quoi faire ? Mais je ne fais rien. J'ai peur qu'il lui donne encore des calmants et qu'il me frappe. J'ai déjà pas mal de bleus sur le corps, je ne veux pas en avoir d'autre. Je prends Alice par le bras et je l'emmène dans sa chambre. Je l'allonge sur le lit et j'attends sur le fauteuil que sa crise passe. Quand elle reprend connaissance, elle se relève et me raconte ses visions. Je l'ai remarqué depuis un moment, mais je ne voulais pas le lui dire.

Qui c'est cela aurait pu l'énerver d'en parler. « Ça fait 5 ans que ça dure » me dit-elle. « Ça a commencé lorsque j'avais 10 ans, mais c'est arrivé comme ça. Je n'ai rien vu venir. À force mes parents en ont eu marre et m'ont emmené ici. Depuis je ne les ai plus jamais revus ».

J'ai bien senti que cette longue tirade lui a fait coulé une larme sur sa joue. Je voulais lui dire que je comprenais ce qu'elle me disait. Que pour moi aussi c'est la même chose. Nous sommes tombées dans l'oubli avec nos parents. « C'est la même chose pour moi ». C'est la seule phrase que j'ai pu dire. « On va s'en tirer hein ? », Alice a un mince sourire aux lèvres. J'aquiaiçais et lui rends son sourire. « Qu'est ce que tu as toi ? » me demande t-elle. « Des flashsbacks. Je peux me remémorer une action passée d'y a quelques minutes. Ensuite mon don s'est amélioré et je remonte à des années ».

« Et ce sont tes parents qui t'ont interné ici ? ». Alice me pose cette question avec un brin de tristesse. Vu qu'on vit la même chose, elle sait ce que je ressens. Mais je réponds à sa question.

« Oui, j'ai surpris mes parents dans une conversation dans la cuisine, le soir. Ce soir-là, l'image de ma mère en larme me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. J'avais peur. J'avais bien compris que personne ne puisse rien faire pour moi. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Le lendemain, des hommes en blanc sont venus me chercher. J'ai entendu un des hommes dire à mes parents : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupera ». C'est la dernière image de mes parents biologique que j'ai gardé. Le reste n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir ».

D'un coup, nous entendons quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Un homme en blanc entra dans la pièce avec une seringue à la main. Il essaya de me l'enfoncer dans le bras, mais je me débats tant que je peux. Alice lui sauta sur le dos avec une autre seringue de la poche de l'homme et lui enfonça dans le dos. Il s'écroule par terre. Je remercie Alice dans un murmure. Nous essayons de nous enfuir, mais un autre homme en blanc nous enfonce une aiguille dans le bras. Cette fois ci ce n'est pas un calmant mais de la drogue.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponse(s) au(x) review(s)**

Ves : Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon histoire ^^ Effectivement, les parents sont aimants, mais quand ils ont appris la « folie » de leur fille, ça les a choqués. Désorienté plutôt.

Et à l'époque, les asiles étaient « mal vu ». J'ai pensé qu'ils préféraient « oublié » cette histoire et continué à vivre, même si c'est dur. Non Alice et Aurore ne sont pas encore vampire, elles le sauront très bientôt ^^

**Message aux lecteurs **:

Je viens de remarquer une erreur dans mes dates. Dans le chapitre un j'ai dit qu'Aurore est en 1870. Alors que ce n'est pas possible, elle meurt en 1877. Aurore raconte donc son histoire en 1880. Et Aurore est âgée de 18 ans. J'ai modifié ces 2 erreurs dans le chapitre un. Je m'excuse pour cette gêne. Bonne lecture quand même ^^

Chapitre 4

« 14 mai 1877 » Le soleil me réchauffe ma joue. Je viens de me réveiller, j'ai mal à la tête à cause de la dose de drogue que l'on m'a administré hier soir. J'ai mal aussi aux poignets.

Je remarque que j'ai les mais attachées. Mais pas mes pieds, d'ailleurs je n'arrive pas à les bouger. Tous mes membres sont comme bloqués. J'ai les idées floues depuis hier soir. Je me sens mal, je vois des points blancs partout. Ils se ressert sur moi, j'ai peur. Je veux crier, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive même pas à parler. Ce n'est pas un calmant ou un autre médicament, c'est de la drogue. J'ai été drogué. Ce mot résonne dans ma tête, je suis quand même en vie.

Comme ça les infirmiers droguent leur patient. J'ai une sensation de haut le cœur. Mais que ma fait l'homme en blanc hier soir ? Je regarde dans ma chambre, personne. Je m'attendais à voir un infirmier, mais non. Et Alice ? Ou est-elle ? Rien qu'à l'idée qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit me révolte. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Si je pouvais je serais allée voir dans sa chambre. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien. Tout d'un coup, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me sens plonger dans le sommeil. Mais je lutte pour ne pas dormir. Il ne faut pas que je m'endorme, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut ce passer. Ma gorge est sèche, j'ai besoin de boire. Un verre d'eau est posé sur ma table de nuit. Ayant les mains liées je ne peux pas l'attraper. Je me méfie tout de même de savoir s'il y a vraiment de l'eau et pas un autre produit incolore et inodore dedans.

« 14 avril 1877 » D'un coup, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je me demande qui ça peut être à cette heure-ci, il est 7h du matin d'après mon horloge. J'ai peur, j'espère que ce n'est pas un des hommes en blanc d'hier soir qui m'a drogué. En fait c'est une infirmière qui entre dans ma chambre. Elle me souris. Je ne comprends pas son sourire, elle voit bien que je suis attachée à mon lit. Je dois avoir une tête affreuse en plus. Elle me regarde un long moment. Elle est jolie en tout cas, elle a de beaux cheveux blond coiffé en tresse et de jolis yeux couleur miel. Elle me détache et me tend un papier que je saisis. Un mot est inscrit à l'intérieur : « Rejoins moi ce soir à minuit dans le self.

J'ai prévenu ton amie, Alice. Isabelle. ». Lorsque je lus le mot, elle me fait comprendre que c'est elle, Isabelle. Elle me sourit une dernière fois et elle partis. Je ne comprends pas la signification de ce message. Pourquoi m'a t-elle détachée ? Pourquoi voulait-elle me voir ce soir avec Alice ? A t-elle un plan pour que nous sortions de cet asile ? Je me posais beaucoup de questions. J'espérais avoir au moins une réponse ce soir avec cette Isabelle.

Je découvre sur la petite table rouge, un plateau avec mon petit-déjeuner. Mon ventre me crie famine alors je me console avec un verre de lait et une tartine de confiture. Certes dans cet asile, on nous donne des médicaments pour nous « calmer » mais on nous donne à manger. À mon avis quelque chose de bizarre se passe avec les patients. C'est peut-être qu'une impression.

Toutefois je dois rester attentive pour la suite. J'ai quand même une pensée pour Alice, je prie pour que rien ne lui soit arrivée. Je me demande combien de temps c'est écoulé depuis que je suis ici. Le seul indice de temps que j'ai c'est l'horloge qui est dans ma chambre. Et est ce que la drogue qu'on m'a donnée ne m'a pas fait perdre connaissance plus d'une journée ?

Je réussis à me lever et à rejoindre le salon. Certes je marche doucement, mais j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je retrouve Alice à une table en train de faire un dessin. Quand elle me voit, elle me saute dans les bras. J'étais heureuse et soulagée de la revoir, en vie. Une de ses larmes mouille mon épaule. Je lui offre un sourire de soulagement. Je lui montre alors le papier que l'infirmière m'a donné. Elle fouille alors dans sa poche et me tend un message identique.

« Tu crois qu'elle nous aidera à nous enfuir ? » me demande Alice. « Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Après tout elle m'a détaché ». « Ils t'ont attaché ? » demande t-elle étonnée. « Oui, pas toi ? Et puis nous avons été droguée tu te rappelles ». « Si j'ai été attaché, j'ai encore les marques sur les poignets, elles me font mal en plus. Il nous faut en avoir le cœur net pour ce soir ».

Le soir venu, nous nous rendons dans le self à l'heure indiqué sur le papier de l'infirmière.

« Quant à toi j'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher des poches de sang, des lampes de poches et les 2 sacs à dos qui sont dans ta chambre ». Je ne poste aucune question. Bizarrement j'ai confiance en elle. Elle doit savoir ce qu'elle fait. Je me dirige donc vers une autre salle située non loin du self. Je trouve les poches de sang, les lampes de poches puis je me dirige vers ma chambre où effectivement je trouve 2 sacs à dos. À l'intérieur il y a une couverture, des fruits secs, des poches de sang, une carte de la région, et d'autre trucs utile pour le camping. Mais que fond des poches de sang dans un sac à dos ? Que veux l'infirmière ? Un frisson me parcourt le corps. Je me précipite dehors pour retrouver Alice dans le self. L'infirmière n'est pas une humaine. Sa peau blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux couleur miel. Un vampire ? Cette pensée me terrifie. Ces créatures n'existent que dans les histoires racontées pour Halloween.

Ça n'existe pas dans la réalité. Je cours aussi vite que je peux vers le self. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Alice seule avec elle. Pourquoi j'ai fais confiance à cette infirmière. Y a encore une journée, je ne la connaissais pas du tout. Elle a dû contrôler mon esprit ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai entendu dire que les vampires avec quelques dons. J'arrive dans le self à bout de souffle. Je vois Alice allongée par terre. Je me précipite vers elle. Je tente de hurler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis tétanisée par la peur. Mes mains sont pleines de sang. Je suis horrifiée. Je lève la tête et l'infirmière me souris. Elle a les yeux rouges. Je ne peux pas emmener Alice, je ne peux rien faire. Sans que j'ai le temps de bouger, l'infirmière me saute au cou. Je sens alors une très grande douleur dans le cou. Je m'écroule par terre, je tremble. J'ai l'impression de brûler. La douleur est si forte que je sombre dans une sorte de sommeil. J'ai alors compris ce que je suis devenue.

Il est minuit. On est le 15 avril 1877. Je viens d'avoir 18 ans. Et je suis un vampire.


	5. Chapitre 5

Message aux lecteurs : Désolé de mon absence, je suis partie quelques jours en vacances. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et sera publié prochainement ^^ Je profite d'écrire pendant l'été, mais, à la rentrée, je crains que le temps entre chaque chapitre soit plus long. Avec les cours, ça va être plus difficile. Il y en aura un par semaine au lieu de 2. Mais d'ici là, je posterais comme d'habitude, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) : **

Ves : Merci de ta review! ^^ J'avoue que la méthode de l'infirmière est spéciale xD Tu verras dans ce chapitre que c'était « pour le bien des filles » et qu'elle est a eu une bonne intention. Bonne lecture ! ^^

Chapitre 5

« Ou suis-je ? » Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je cherche un miroir pour me regarder.

Mais il y en n'a pas. Je ne suis plus à l'asile. On dirait une maison. Je suis allongée sur un lit.

Le matelas est tellement fin que je peux sentir les lattes du lit ainsi qu'un cafard qui se balade en dessous. Je suis avec Alice dans la pièce. Elle est aussi allongée sur un autre lit. Je vois ses yeux rouges. Son apparence physique à changé. Ses cheveux sont plus foncés qu'avant mais toujours aussi court. Sa peau est très blanche. Je lui prends la main et je constate que sa peau est dure et froide. Je ne sens aucun battement au niveau de son cœur. L'infirmière est là, assise sur une petite chaise. A côté d'elle se trouve 2 verres de sang. Voyant que je les regardais, elle m'en tendit un : « C'est du cerf. J'ai pensé que tu t'habituerais à le boire avec un verre. Après je vous apprendrais à le chasser ». Je me jetais sur le verre. Je savoure le liquide rouge et épais encore chaud couler dans ma gorge. Alice prend aussi le sien. Un miroir est placé devant notre lit. Je pense que l'infirmière souhaite que nous regardions notre nouvelle apparence. Je me contemple la première. Je suis étonnée de voir que mes yeux verts sont de couleur émeraude, que mes cheveux blonds sont plus soyeux, plus lisses que d'habitude, ils sont même bouclés. Quant à ma peau, elle est plus blanche, froide et dure. On dirait Blanche-Neige. Il ne manque plus que la maison dans la forêt et les Sept nains. J'ai une apparence d'une jeune fille de 18 ans, mais pour l'éternité.

Je remarque aussi que les traces de morsure de mon cou ont disparu. À croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Combien de temps le processus de transformation a t-il duré ? Combien de temps Alice et moi sommes allongées sur ce lit ? Comment allons nous, nous adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie ? Allons nous survivre ? Et si d'autres vampires nous tuaient ? Nous ne sommes que des vampires nouveaux-nés.

« Vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions ? ». C'est Isabelle, l'infirmière qui interrompt notre « inspection ». Je regarde Alice et nous acquiesçons de la tête. « Je vais vous expliquer dans ce cas » « Sachez que vous êtes des vampires nouveau-nés. Vous commencez déjà à ressentir la soif vous envahir la gorge ».

« Comment allons nous faire pour nous nourrir ?»

« Alice, vous ne pouvez plus manger comme avant. Il va falloir vous nourrir de sang. Le début de votre nouvelle vie va être difficile. Vous serez attirées par le sang, humain ».

Isabelle marque une pause avant de prononcer le dernier mot « humain ».

Alice a eu l'air choqué, moi aussi. Nous n'avons jamais tué personne et fait de mal à qui que ce soit. D'accord notre premier instinct nous dira de tuer un humain, mais aurons nous la force de le faire ? Ce qui me fait peur c'est de ressentir ses émotions, de voir la peur dans ses yeux. Rien que de savoir qu'on va arracher la vie à une personne, innocente peut-être, a sa famille, a ses amis me donne des frissons. D'après Isabelle, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix pour le moment. « Le monde étant peuplé de criminels, vous aurez de quoi vous nourrir » finit-elle par ajouter.

« Des criminels » souffle Alice. « Ca ne devrait pas être difficile à trouver ».

« Le sang est votre seul moyen de survis. Étant des vampires nouveau-nés, vous devez vous adaptez à ce nouveau mode de vie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Tout dépend des personnes. Vous avez bien supporté la transformation, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème ».

« Pourquoi vous nous avez transformées ? ».

Alice a prononcé cette phrase avec une pointe de colère. Cette idée de rester figée dans un corps pour l'éternité lui donne des frissons. Elle n'avait que 18 ans. Mon âge. Avec sa petite taille, elle paraît bien plus jeune que ça. Mais c'est une fille forte qui a vécu tant d'épreuves avant son internement. Elles sont similaires aux miennes, mais elle paraît si fragile. Je n'ose rien dire, de peur qu'Isabelle se mette en colère. J'avoue que je me posais la même question. C'est vrai, elle aurait pu nous laisser dans cet hôpital. Nous laisser droguées pour nous « calmer » comme disent les hommes en blancs. Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur, peur qu'Isabelle nous dénonce. Et que cette fois-ci on nous tue. Cette pensée me donne la chair de poule. Je chasse cette pensée rapidement, nous sommes des vampires. Nous avons une force surhumaine. Aucun humain ne peut nous tuer. Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour se défendre. Ils seront mort avant.

« Je voulais vous sauvez la vie. Bon ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure manière, mais vous alliez mourir dans cet asile. Les seules personnes qui survivent sont non seulement méconnaissables mais elles tombent dans la folie. Vous avez l'avenir devant vous ».

« Tu parles d'un avenir !» pensais-je. « Être condamné à errer dans le monde pour l'éternité.

À boire du sang pour survivre et à ne jamais vieillir. Sans compter qu'on ne vivra que la nuit ». Alice a lu dans mes pensées. Elle affiche un mince sourire. Je suis sûr que si elle avait pu, elle aurait ri devant Isabelle. Heureusement elle s'est retenue. Isabelle reprend ses explications. « Vous ne pouvez plus pleurer, vous êtes dotées d'une force surhumaine, vous êtes plus rapides que les humains, vous ne vieillissez plus. Vous êtes figées dans ce corps pour l'éternité ».

Soudain, un craquement de branches fit sursauter tout le monde. D'après Isabelle c'était un autre vampire. Elle nous indique une cachette afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Alice me suit rapidement. Je remarque la rapidité avec laquelle nous nous déplaçons. Je réussis à entendre son nom, James. Il est blond, plutôt grand, ses yeux sont rouges vifs. Sa position est une position d'attaque. Isabelle semble bien le connaître. Je dis à Alice de rester près de moi. Nous voyons la scène à travers un petit trou dans la porte de la petite cabane où Isabelle nous a accueillies.

« Alors comme ça, on cherche à me fuir ? » dit-il d'une voix suave.

« Tu me cherchais ? » Isabelle évite sa question. Elle souhaite savoir le but de James dans cette histoire. Je reste pétrifiée, Alice aussi.

« Tu as deviné en effet. En effet, j'ai découvert que tu sauvais la « vie » de tes patients à l'hôpital ? »

« Je les sauve de toi James ! Tu les aurais transformées pour l'armée de nouveau-nés de Victoria. Puis tu les aurais tués. Personne ne mérite un tel sort. Ce ne sont pas des objets mais des êtres humains ».

« Quoi qu'ils leur arrivent, ces gens mourront. Tu connais le nombre de personnes qui tombe dans la folie ? N'oublie pas que nous nous sommes connus là-bas ! »

« On s'en est sorti avec beaucoup de chance »

« Je suis un Traqueur Isabelle ! Je vis pour tuer. Tu le sais très bien. Tu te souviens de ta première victime ? Elle était si jeune, elle était sur le point de mourir d'un cancer. Tu avais si soif à l'époque. Victoria venait de te transformer. Tu vis pour tuer aussi. C'est inutile de le nier. Mais tu refuses de l'admettre. On m'a ordonné de te mettre en pièce. Je voulais te le dire avant que tu ne meures »

« Ne me remets pas ce souvenir en tête. Je n'oublierais jamais son visage. Sa maladie la tuait, c'était différent à l'époque ».

Sans dire un mot, Isabelle succombe aux blessures de James. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit. James achève Isabelle d'une ultime morsure dans le cou avant de lui arracher la tête et de brûler le corps. Il disparaît ensuite, sans laisser de traces.

Je sors de la cachette avec Alice derrière moi. Pendant que nous courons à travers la forêt, je sens le vent froid sur mon visage. Cette sensation de légèreté est incroyable. Et de liberté.

L'image d'Isabelle mise en pièce par James m'horripile. Je me dis que James est capable de nous poursuivre. Comme il le dit lui-même, il est un « Traqueur ». Son but est de tuer, il « vit pour tuer ». Étant des nouveaux-nés nous sommes vulnérables. Je suis certaine qu'Alice lit dans mes pensées et qu'elle ressent mon angoisse. Ma peur plutôt. Elle me suit à travers les arbres, puis elle m'indique un arbre afin d'y passer la nuit. Nous nous y arrêtons pour souffler un peu. En réalité je ne ressens aucune fatigue. Je sors la poche de sang qu'Isabelle nous a mis dans le sac à dos.

Je sens le liquide froid couler dans ma gorge. J'étanche rapidement ma soif. Ce liquide épais est une merveille ! Ce goût sucré est si agréable. Ça à un goût de menthe, je trouve.

D'après l'étiquette c'est du B+. Alice est aussi ravie que moi.

Le coucher de soleil rouge - orange laisse place à une nuit étoilée. Nous sommes désormais des créatures de la nuit et notre « nouvelle » vie commence maintenant.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

3 mois, ce sont écoulés depuis la mort d'Isabelle. 3 mois qu'Alice et moi vivons ensemble. Depuis notre sortie de l'asile, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochées. Nous sommes plus soudées. Nous apprenons à mieux nous connaître au fur et à mesure. Elle m'a raconté son histoire. Je lui ai raconté la mienne. Nous avons partagé nos souvenirs douloureux de l'asile ainsi que d'autres de notre vie. D'autres souvenirs étaient joyeux, d'autres drôles. Nous avons fait une soirée confession la nuit dernière. Nous sommes de vraies amies. On a même un surnom, les doubles. Ma complicité avec elle est plus forte que jamais. Aujourd'hui, nous allons à la chasse. Les réserves de sang qu'Isabelle nous a données sont épuisées. Il nous faut du sang frais. Personnellement je ne m'imagine pas tuer quelqu'un pour boire son sang. Quoi que, en tant que vampire fraîchement crée, cette possibilité n'est pas écartée. J'ai peur d'être confrontée à ça un jour. Si je devais tuer des gens pour leur sang, je choisirais des criminels. En ce moment y en a quelques-uns qui traînent dans les rues, d'après la presse. Oui, les vampires lisent la presse.

Il faut bien occuper nos journées. Avec Alice, on s'amuse à faire les mots croisés. Je pense que l'un d'entre eux fera bientôt un repas.

La nuit allait être longue. Il faut nous adapter à notre nouvel environnement, la forêt.

J'entends tous les bruits de la nuit que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant. Je ne savais pas que la forêt était aussi animée. Alice reste pensive. D'après moi elle a peur. Après tout, nous sommes des vampires depuis peu de temps. D'ailleurs ce mot résonne dans ma tête, « vampire ».

Les histoires que l'on entend sur eux à Halloween et les films d'horreur sont réels. Quoi que pour les films c'est exagéré. Je m'en rendrais peut-être compte plus tard. Nous nous sommes installées en haut d'un arbre, sur une grosse branche. Je regarde le ciel. J'arrive à voir tous les détails des arbres, même la nuit. Des détails que l'on ne voit pas à l'œil nu. Une luciole vient voler près de mon pied. Sa lumière traverse le ciel noir. Alice la remarque aussi et un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle aperçoit une lumière dans le ciel. Celle-ci semble l'intriguer, je me demande pourquoi. « Regarde la lumière bouge ! ». Alice était toute joyeuse et semble retenir un fou rire. « Hein ? Mais ça ne bouge pas une lumière ! C'est un avion alors ».

« Mais si regarde bien ! Non c'est pas un avion. Ça a pas de lumière rouge, celle-ci est blanche »

« Il est 3h du matin Alice ! Une lumière blanche ne bouge pas ou alors tu as un souci » Je regarde Alice avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. À ce moment précis, j'ai bien du mal à retenir un fou rire. J'essaye de garder mon calme, mais pas pour longtemps.

« Ah ah très drôle ! C'est un satellite ! ». Alice a beau affirmer cette trouvaille, mais ça ne va pas durer. J'avoue, je me fiche de sa gueule là. Mais c'est trop drôle.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu vois un satellite voler à 3h du matin toi ? Mais bien sûr, y a des extraterrestres qui viennent de te faire coucou aussi ?! ». J'ai un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Le pire c'est qu'elle fait coucou au ciel ! Chercher l'erreur !

Nous commençons à rire comme jamais. C'est le premier fou rire que j'ai avec elle. J'en ai mal au ventre en plus. Moi qui pensais que les vampires ne ressentaient pas la douleur. Celle des rires oui. Dommage que je ne pleure plus, j'aurais les larmes aux yeux à force de rire !

Ce soir, je retrouve une émotion humaine qui m'a manqué durant toutes ces années, le rire.

**PS lecteurs:** L'histoire du satellite est un délire que j'ai eu avec une amie ^^ Ok un gros délire à 3h du matin. Il restera inoubliable celui-là ! xD Donc ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Un peu de gaieté ne fait pas de mal ^^ Le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture ^^ Voilà voilà :P


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Je regarde l'aube se lever. Alice est partis chasser. Elle ramène plein de poches de sang en ce moment. D'après moi elles viennent de l'hôpital d'à côté. Oui parce que là où nous nous trouvons depuis un bon moment est à côté d'un hôpital. Le pire c'est que le personnel ne se doute de rien.

C'est pour dire que la surveillance ici laisse à désirer. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ou nous sommes. Je me promène et je vis dans un endroit dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

Cependant je continue à marcher. Ça doit faire au moins 2 heures. Je me suis éloignée de mon point de repère, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Des choses ont bien changées en 3 mois. Plus que ça même. Un an. Un an que je suis un vampire. Un an que j'ai enlevé la vie à plusieurs personnes. 10 je crois. Mais c'était tous des criminels. Donc y n'a pas de grosse perte, ils allaient être condamné alors. Même si c'était des criminels, j'arrivais à sentir leurs émotions lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de mourir. La peur, leur peur m'envahissait.

J'ai même vu une larme coulée sur le visage de l'un d'entre eux. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de larmes, que je n'ai pas vu une personne rougir. Mes émotions sont mortes. Elles sont enfouies en moi, et pour l'éternité. La seule qu'il me reste est la joie, et le rire.

C'est mieux que rien. Il y en a d'autre, je pense mais je ne peux pas les exprimer, je peux les ressentir. Je décide quand même de rentrer. Je ne vois personne. Je m'inquiète, Alice ne part pas comme ça sans donner de nouvelle. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arriver de grave, comme être attaquée par un autre vampire. Pas James. Il ne doit pas nous trouver. S'il apprend qu'Isabelle nous a transformé dernièrement il risque de nous tuer. Je remarque un mot posé sur la branche où nous étions assise cette nuit. « Je suis désolé Aurore. J'ai dû partir rapidement. En fait j'ai eu une vision. Elle a duré depuis un moment, mais je n'osais pas te le dire. J'étais bien avec toi. J'attendais d'en savoir plus avant de te quitter. Cette vision concerne mon futur. J'ai fait la connaissance de mon « âme sœur » dans ma vision. Je pars donc à sa recherche. Tu rencontreras la tienne aussi. Très bientôt. Je l'ai vu aussi. Je pars aussi pour retrouver une famille. Tu en feras partie toi aussi. Je te retrouverais dans quelque temps ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Je te le promets. Prends soin de toi. Alice »

Je reste sous le choc. Mes mains refusent de bouger. Mes yeux restent figés sur le papier.

Alice, ma seule amie depuis l'asile. On a vécu tellement de chose. Ensemble. Mais après tout, l'asile, la mort d'Isabelle, les meurtres qu'on a commit, notre nouvelle situation, il y a de quoi faire une pause. Prendre des distances pour quelque temps. Elle a peut-être raison, je devrais faire de même. Elle Alice va trouver son « âme sœur » et apparemment je « rencontrerais la tienne aussi. Très bientôt ». J'ai dû mal à y croire. Je ne sais pas trop quoi pensée de cette histoire.

Je suis devenue une créature de la nuit, je vois mal un autre vampire tomber sous mon charme.

Et puis comment je serais sûr que c'est bien lui, mon âme sœur. Ça doit être comme dans les films.

« 15 avril 1878 ». Je décide de faire un tour en ville, histoire de me changer un peu les idées.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis convaincue que ça marchera. Je devrais peut-être rencontrer mon âme sœur. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Ce serait quand même un comble. Trop facile. Je ne suis pas encore déterminé à le faire, pour ce soir en tout cas. D'après les journaux que j'aperçois dans les librairies, je suis à Boston. Je ne connais pas cette ville, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds de ma vie. La ville est pleine de charme. Je vois des gens se tenir par la main, des jeunes couples d'autres plus âgés et de jeunes frères et sœur. Les gens ont l'air heureux. Ils n'ont pas l'air de se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant un vampire est la parmis eux. Moi. Je pourrais les tuer en un rien de temps. Mais j'ai appris à contrôler ma soif depuis le temps. Bon j'ai un peu de mal parfois, mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Je m'assois sur une fontaine au centre d'une place. Bizarrement je sens beaucoup de regards se poser sur moi. Des jeunes hommes de mon âge. « Comme par hasard » pensais-je. « Y a plein de jolies filles dans la rue et il a fallu que ce soit moi ». Les rues sont éclairées par des lanternes. Des cheveux traversent ses rues.

D'après un autre journal, nous sommes en 1878. Les années passent lentement. Quand je repense à mon ancienne vie, à l'époque ou j'ai été une simple humaine je n'ai jamais cru que j'allais finir comme ça. Je pensais mourir dans cet asile. J'ai une pensée pour mes parents, à l'enfer que je leur ai fait vivre. Comment ont-ils pu me mettre dans cet asile ? Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Mes crises la nuit, mes cris, les voix que j'entendais et qui me répétaient mon prénom. Les flashs back qui revenaient tout le temps. C'est mon don qui arrivait, qui ce mettait en place dans mon esprit.

Ou Alice essayait de communiquer avec moi ? Non c'était impossible. Je ne la connaissais pas et elle non plus. Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je l'ai rencontré dans cet asile. Et puis elle voit l'avenir, elle ne parle pas par la pensée. Une autre personne ? Je ne vois pas qui elle peut-être. Je me pose beaucoup de questions, trop peut-être. Mais j'ai besoin de réponses. Finalement Alice n'avait pas torts, une pause pour nous remettre un peu en question, nous poser des questions sur notre nouvelle existence, n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais j'ai peur.

La solitude commence à me peser. Cela fait un an qu'Alice m'a quitté. J'espère qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est, et qu'elle a trouvé son âme sœur. Une brise me frôle le visage. Le ciel est très étoilé ce soir. Je décide de retourner dans la forêt, quand je me retourne. Un jeune homme est assis sur l'autre côté de la fontaine. Il est plutôt grand, il a les cheveux blond et court. Ses yeux couleurs chocolat. Sa beau est blanche, très blanche. C'est un vampire, j'en suis certaine. Il doit avoir mon âge. Je me sens presque bien en sa présence. Son visage doux et poupin est apaisant.

Je crois apercevoir une cicatrice en forme de croissant sur son bras gauche et dans son cou. Quand son regard croise le mien, il me lance un sourire poli. Je crois que si j'étais une humaine, j'aurais rougi comme une tomate. Un jeune homme vient vers lui, il est grand et ses cheveux blonds sont bouclés aussi mais légèrement. Ses yeux couleurs miel sont magnifiques. En plus ils se ressemblent, ce sont des frères. Son frère me lance aussi un sourire poli, que je renvoie.

Je me dirige vers la forêt, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me cacher sous un arbre pour voir sa réaction. Et en effet, le blond se retourne, là je peux enfin contempler son visage de poupin.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, je m'avance vers la cachette que j'ai trouvée avec Alice.

Appuyé contre un arbre, un flash-back me remontre l'image de ce garçon. Encore et encore.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Réponse(s) au(x) review(s)** :Ves : Merci ^_^ Elles sont séparées pour une courte période. Elles ont besoin d'une « pause » pour se remettre un peu en question. Et aussi pour trouver leurs âmes sœur. C'est vrai que l'action est un peu absente mais il faut que je pose un peu la situation. Je ferais quelques chapitres du point de vu d'Alice et de l'âme sœur d'Aurore, comme dans ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'action reviendra vite dans les autres chapitres. Tu verras dans la suite ! Bonne lecture ^^

**Message au(x) lecteur(s) **: Je tiens à préciser un point dans ce chapitre. Celui-ci est au point de vue de Matthéo. Matthéo étant le frère de Jasper, il aura des similitudes avec lui. Je me suis inspirée de l'histoire de Jasper quand il a fait partie de l'armée confédérée. Ils ont vécu la même transformation. Leur histoire restera tout de même différente. Matthéo arrive chez les Cullens un an après l'arrivée d'Alice et de Jasper. Voilà voilà :P Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 8**

**Point de vue de Matthéo (frère de Jasper et âme sœur d'Aurore). **

Voilà 17 ans que nous avons quitté l'armée. Depuis notre retour, Jasper et moi n'avions jamais été aussi proches. Être engagé dans l'armée avec son frère est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il puisse être tué au combat avant moi m'horripilais ! C'était impensable. Jamais ne n'aurais imaginé vivre sans mon frère. Il était tout ce qui me restait de notre famille. Nos parents sont morts lors de notre engagement dans l'armée confédérée.

Flashback : « _Nous étions dans la même armée. Lors de la bataille de Galveston, Jasper et moi étions les plus jeunes majors à avoir survécut. Notre rôle était de faire évacuer un village au nord d'Houston, au Texas. Jasper et moi avions prit un cheval, nous avons galopé pendant des heures. Le paysage était désert. Il n'y avait que des rochers. Les seules plantes étaient des cactus. J'avais l'impression que ça n'en finirait jamais. En fait j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais que quelque chose allait arriver. Je ne sais pas si ça me concernait moi, ou Jasper. Nous avons vu des gens au loin. Nous ne les voyons pas d'assez prêts pour voir si ce sont des hommes, des femmes ou des enfants. Quand nous arrivons à quelques mètres d'eux, nous remarquons de très jeunes femmes. Elles devaient avoir notre âge, 19 ans pour moi et 20 ans pour Jasper. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, aucun doute, elles étaient des sœurs. L'une était blonde, une autre avait les cheveux encore plus clair et la dernière était brune. Elles avaient un visage si clair, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Leur charme était envoûtant. Très envoûtant. Mon instinct me persuadait du danger. Mais Jasper et moi ne pouvons l'éviter. Deux d'entre elles s'approchent de nous. Elles portaient toutes les 3 une grande chemise blanche qui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Jasper se présente le premier. Moi je n'ose rien dire. Après quelques secondes, je me présente aussi. Je n'avais pas confiance envers ces jeunes filles. Jasper oui. Vu son attitude courtoise, je fais de même. Je ne veux pas être impoli. La blonde avance vers moi, elle me murmure à l'oreille : « Bienvenue dans mon monde ». Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa phrase. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je sens une douleur horrible dans le cou. J'ai enfin compris en regardant ces yeux rouge vif. Son venin atteint rapidement mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux, comme si je tombais dans le sommeil. Mais je tombais en fait dans les ténèbres. Nous sommes le 20 juillet 1878. Ma nouvelle existence commence. Je suis un monstre. Je suis l'esprit du mal. Je suis une créature de la nuit. Je suis désormais marié à la peur, l'horreur et la terreur. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Je suis un vampire. À peine ma nouvelle existence commencée, Lucy avait une emprise sur moi. Elle contrôlait mes faits et gestes. À la moindre occasion, elle n'hésitait pas à me mordre sur le bras. J'avais de belles cicatrices sur mes bras. Le venin restait et faisait des cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune. Je les retraçais avec mon doigt chaque soir. Plus les jours passaient, plus Lucy contrôlait mes émotions. Un soir, elle est venu me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Je l'ai écouté sans rien dire. Les seuls gestes que j'ai fais c'est de lui sourire, de lui prendre sa main et de lui répondre « Moi aussi ». C'est alors qu'elle m'a embrassé. J'ai tout de suite compris son petit jeu. Cette histoire n'a pas duré. Maria faisait la même chose avec Jasper. Elle le manipulait. Exactement comme Lucy avec moi. Nous étions tous les deux des pantins. Elles tiraient à leur guise sur les ficelles. Un soir j'avais décidé d'en finir. C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. L'idée de me suicider m'ai venu à l'esprit. Quitte à tuer des nouveaux nés, autant qu'il me tue. Je me rends vers le terrain d'entraînement ou Maria, Lucy et Nettie « s'occupaient » de leur armée de nouveaux nés. L'armé s'était agrandie depuis la dernière fois. Il y en a au moins une centaine. Mais tant pis, je voulais en terminer pour de bon. Des nouveau-nés se déplacent vers moi. Je voyais dans leurs yeux, leur haine. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils sont contrôlés. Au moment de mourir dans les mains d'un nouveau-né, une image me traverse l'esprit. Une jeune fille. Elle a l'air de mon âge. Ce n'est pas ma première « vision ». En vérité je vois dans les rêves des gens et je peux les modifier. Cette fille ne dort pas, elle est un vampire. Je peux pas voir l'avenir c'est impossible. Jasper me sort de mes pensées et me sauve du nouveau-né. Le soir venu je m'enfuis avec lui. Sans rien dire à personne. Nous nous dirigons vers le nord du pays. Nous prenons tous les trains qui passent sur notre chemin. Nous roulons ainsi toutes les nuits et tous les jours durant des semaines et des semaines. Nos liens se sont renforcés ». _Fin.

Je suis assis dans le canapé du salon, à côté d'Emmet. On regarde un match de base-ball. Rosalie lit un livre dans le fauteuil d'à côté. Alice finalise une des robes de sa création. Esmé et Carlisle sont partis à la chasse. Moi je ne cesse de penser à cette fille. Elle me hante presque l'esprit. Je revois encore son sourire envers moi. Après tout, une fille qui vous sourit poliment est ce que c'est signe ? Je trouve ça un peu trop banal. Mais je me suis retourné quand elle est partie. Hier soir, je voulais la chercher du regard afin de la voir encore une seconde. Son visage si joli et doux. Ses cheveux blonds. Elle est si belle. Je suis presque sous le charme. Elle dégage quelque chose que j'ai l'impression de connaître. Je me sens déjà « liée » à elle. C'est une sensation de déjà vu en fait. Comme si, en une minute j'ai pu la reconnaître, comme si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part alors que non. Elle n'est pas dans mon lycée, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu la voir. Je chasse cette idée de mon esprit. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais connaître cette fille. Je préfère garder cette pensée pour moi. Jasper me fait signe de le rejoindre à la chasse. Dehors je sens le vent froid sur mon visage. La neige est bien tombée en fin d'après-midi avant de s'arrêter. Nous courons à travers la forêt, branche après branches pour aller plus vite. Je repense à elle, encore et encore. Mon frère remarque mon air penseur. Il me met une main sur l'épaule, comme pour me rassurer, pour me dire qu'il est là, près à m'écouter. Je lui lance un sourire de remerciement.

« C'est elle ? ». Jasper à un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il a deviné tout de suite mon état d'aujourd'hui.

« Je crois bien. Son visage me donne une impression de déjà-vu ».

« Je réussis toujours à deviner ce que tu penses »

« Tu n'es pas mon frère pour rien. Tu lis en moi comme dans un miroir »

« Exact. Pour le miroir c'est Alice. Elle voit l'avenir de tout le monde. D'ailleurs elle est persuadée que c'est elle aussi »

« Je me demande ce que je lui dirais si j'étais face à elle. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu une fois »

« Quand ? Tu ne lis pas l'avenir ? »

« Je sais. Mais c'était juste une image. Je la voyais elle. Et je n'étais pas loin d'elle »

« Tu lis et tu modifies les rêves ce n'est pas possible. Ou alors ton don s'est amélioré »

« Je ne vois pas comment ? Les vampires ne rêvent pas »

« A mon avis tu as dû être en « lien » avec elle. Tu dois pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pense avec ses visions à elle. C'est bizarre. Il faut que tu partes à sa recherche. Tu dois la retrouver »

Je ne dis rien, je ne fais qu'acquiescer de la tête. Jasper a raison. Je dois savoir qui elle est, pourquoi j'ai eu une « connexion » soudaine avec elle. Une chose est sûre, je dois la retrouver.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9**Point de vue d'Alice**

Cela fait 4 ans que j'ai quitté Aurore. Mon amie me manque terriblement. Parfois je regrette de l'avoir fait. Pourquoi je lui infligé cette souffrance ? Nous avions tellement souffert dans notre vie, ou plutôt notre ancienne vie. Notre lien d'amitié était très fort. Ma vision m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je voulais me remettre en question, seule.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le faire de cette façon. Parfois je me disais que je ne méritais pas son amitié. Je pense que si j'avais pu j'aurais pleuré quand je l'ai vu lire ce message. Je suis restée perchée en haut d'un arbre. Je voulais voir sa réaction. Ensuite je suis vite allée à la gare prendre un train. La destination m'importait peu, je m'en fichais. J'avais juste envie de rouler, rouler encore et encore. Je voulais être le plus loin possible. Je quitte donc Boston pour aller à New York. De la je suis partie à Paris. J'ai eu envie de faire des voyages, histoire de me changer les esprits. Je mourrais d'envie de faire ces voyages avec Aurore. J'aurais appris à la connaître par cœur. On aurait partagé tellement de choses. Je rêvais d'avoir une sœur. Non seulement pour me confier, sur mes peines, mes bonheurs, pour avoir un soutien moral, pour rire. Tout ça comme une sœur. En plus j'ai gardé son journal. J'aimais relire ses notes. C'est mon seul et peut-être dernier souvenir d'elle. Surtout que c'est ma sœur. Je l'ai appris récemment. Ensuite j'ai erré seules dans divers pays différents : l'Allemagne, l'Italie, l'Espagne, la Grèce, l'Australie, le Japon, les Indes. Tous ces voyages m'ont aidé à me changer l'esprit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pouvais plus rester dans le pays plus longtemps. Quand je suis rentrée aux Etats-Unis, je me suis réfugiée à Philadelphie. J'étais dans un café sombre, seule. Depuis que j'ai eu la vision de ce jeune homme qui semblait être mon âme sœur, je ne cessais d'y penser. C'est dans ce café que je l'ai vu. Il était là, au comptoir. Je suis allée vers lui et je lui ai dit la seule phrase qui me venait à l'esprit : « Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps ». Il m'a regardé avec un air étonné. Qu'est ce que j'espérais ce soir la ? Qu'il m'accueille comme ça. En fait oui. Puis il m'a raconté son histoire, enfin une partie. Il m'a raconté son don. Il lisait en moi comme dans un miroir. Il a su tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais depuis tout ce temps. Nous nous sommes ensuite aimés.

Jamais j'aurais pensé ressentir ces choses-la, le cœur qui palpite dès que je le vois, les frissons dès qu'il me prend la main. Pour ce qui est du cœur, il ne bat plus. Mais les sentiments sont intacts. Nous sommes complémentaire. Depuis ces 4 années sans Aurore, j'ai pu lui raconter mon histoire. Celle-ci n'est pas encore terminée. En arrivant chez les Cullens, j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur mon passé. En fait je suis une princesse d'un royaume lointain. Très lointain. Pandora.

Jamais je n'aurais cru ou même imaginé une histoire pareille. C'était tout simplement impensable. Inimaginable. Comment moi j'ai pu me retrouver dans un hôpital psychiatrique avec ma propre sœur !? « Propre sœur » comment mes parents ont pu me laisser tomber, m'oubliée ? Je n'ai jamais connu Aurore étant enfant, à part dans cet asile. Nous avons été adopté. Jamais nous avons connu nos vrais parents. Jamais ils se sont souciés de nous. Nous avons été abandonnées. Il faut qu'on aille là-bas, elle est moi. Nous en apprendrions plus sur notre vie, enfin celle de nos parents. Nous étions seules et nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous-même. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons. Jasper arrive près de moi. En plus je n'ai toujours pas réussi à rentrer de fil blanc dans cette fichue aiguille. Ça fait une heure que je suis dessus, mais je me suis plongée dans mes pensées. Jasper le remarque. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et il m'envoie une onde positive, que je ressens tout de suite. Je lui souris pour le remercier. Je me pose beaucoup de questions ces temps-ci. Un peu trop je pense. Jasper se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser est délicat et passionné à la fois. C'est tout ce que je désirais en cet instant. Là maintenant. J'adore mettre mes doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. À contrecœur, je mets fin à notre étreinte. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il a deviné mon sentiment inquiet.

« Je dois découvrir qui elle est vraiment ». Ces mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Je les regrettais presque. Jasper est venue me voir, pour me réconforter. Il sait ce que je pense depuis un moment. Et j'ai mis fin à ce réconfort.

« Tu sais, tu l'as connu dans cet asile. Tu n'avais aucune idée à l'époque que c'était ta sœur. Vous aviez été adoptées dans des familles différentes. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi nos parents adoptifs ne pouvaient rien faire pour nous. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en douter. Personne d'ailleurs. Tu n'avais que 12 ans à l'époque. Ils ont dû leur arriver quelques chose. »

« Mais quoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nos parents biologique nous a enfermé dans cet asile. Pourquoi ils se sont pas venus nous voir ? Ils nous aimaient pourtant. Et la je découvre qu'en fait ce ne sont pas eux mais nos parents adoptifs. Qu'en fait notre vraie famille est sur cette planète au nom bizarre ».

« Ils avaient peut-être d'autres soucis. À cette époque, les asiles étaient « mal vus ». Tu connais les rumeurs qui ont circulé, et qui circule toujours d'ailleurs. À mon avis ils ont dû vouloir tourner la page sur ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est dur à entendre, je te l'accorde, mais c'est peut-être vrai ».

Je ne réponds pas. Jasper a raison. Je reste immobile face à la fenêtre. Si jamais pus, une larme aurait coulé sur ma joue. Je me pose trop de question. Je dois retrouver Aurore à tout prit.

« Je suis désolée ». C'est la seule phrase que j'ai réussie à sortir. Ma voix est légèrement tremblante. Je dis ça avec une tristesse. Ou plutôt un sentiment que je ne peux contrôler depuis des semaines : l'inquiétude mélangée à de la peur. La peur de blesser Aurore encore plus. Je n'ai pas eu de vision la concernant. J'espère en avoir une bientôt.

« Tu es désolée de quoi ? »

« Je ne cesse de me lamenter sur moi-même depuis des semaines. Cette histoire me stress de plus en plus. Je veux retrouver ma sœur. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je l'ai laissé là en plan. Je suis partie. Tu essayes de me rassurer. Au lieu de profiter des moments avec toi, je t'embête avec ça ».

« C'est normal. Je dois être là pour toi quand ça ne va pas. Nous avons l'éternité pour avoir des moments à nous. L'éternité ».

« J'aimerais lui annoncer moi-même la vérité. Pour ça je dois la retrouver à tout prix ».


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

**Point de vue d'Aurore :**

Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, aux aurores pour aller chasser. De là où je suis, je peux voir une aurore boréale. Depuis qu'Alice est parti, je me suis dirigée vers le nord du pays, en Alaska.

J'ai pris refuge dans une petite maison en bois abandonné que j'ai réussi à trouver. Je l'ai aménagée un peu, mais elle est habitable. Cette nuit, j'ai eu un flash-back. Enfin c'était comme si on lisait dans mon « rêve ». J'ai pu enfin revoir le visage de ce garçon. Son visage si doux me rassure. En sa « présence » visuelle bien sur me mets en confiance. D'après lui mon « visage lui donne une impression de déjà-vu ». Il a certainement dû me voir dans ces « rêves ». D'ailleurs ce mot m'intrigue. Un vampire ne rêve pas. A moins qu'il est eu une « connexion » pendant que j'avais mon flash-back. J'en doute fort. C'est impossible. Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir une connexion aussi forte. Personnellement je n'y crois pas du tout. Un frisson me parcourt le corps face à cette pensée. Je parcours la forêt à la recherche d'un animal, une biche ou un cerf peut m'importe. Je me suis mise au sang animal depuis quelque temps. J'ai eu bien du mal à me détacher du sang humain. Les criminels que je tuais avaient un goût particulier. Je les tuais uniquement pour leur atrocité. De toute façon ils allaient être jetés en prison, il fallait bien que quelqu'un profite de ce qu'ils leurs restes, le sang. Et ce quelqu'un c'est moi. Cette escapade en solo m'a permis de faire le point sur certaines choses. D'abord sur ma nouvelle vie, en tant que vampire ensuite sur mon don que je maîtrise et enfin sur ma recherche de mon âme sœur, que je n'ai pas trouvé. J'ai parcouru le monde : l'Australie, le Pérou, l'Argentine, l'Italie, la Grèce, les Pays-Bas et l'Angleterre. Tous ces voyages m'ont fait du bien. Je me re-concentre sur ma chasse. Je sens un cerf non loin de moi. Je le repère après cinq bonnes minutes. Je sors de ma cachette discrètement pour me jeter sur son cou. Son sang coule dans ma gorge avec bonheur. Je savoure cette sensation. Le sang est moins épais que celui des humains. Mais c'est mieux que rien, et puis je dois m'habituer à mon nouveau régime alimentaire. Enfin nouveau, je le suis depuis quelque temps. Quand j'ai finis, je me re-lève et j'ai de-nouveau un flash back. Je re-vois encore le visage de ce jeune homme. Je me le remémore souvent. Son visage me rassure, je me sens bien.

Mais cette fois-ci il est en face de moi. D'après mes « visions » il s'appelle Matthéo. Je me suis habituée à mes « visions » mais la c'est la première fois que je le vois. Vraiment en tout cas.

Je n'ose rien dire, je suis comme tétanisée. Je suis incapable de bouger. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais rougi comme une pivoine. Je recule d'un pas. J'ai un léger tremblement. Je n'ose pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je suis d'une nature timide mais là! Je vois enfin « mon âme sœur ». C'est un des mots que j'ai entendus de sa bouche lors de nos « connexions » occasionnelles.

Je me suis mise à sa recherche sans vraiment avoir eut un grand succès. J'attendais d'avoir plus de renseignements avec mes « visions ». Je n'en ai presque pas eu. À mon avis, il a dû en avoir beaucoup plus que moi puisqu'il m'a retrouvé. Je ne cesse de regarder ses yeux couleur noisette, ils sont captivants. Je recule encore d'un pas. Il tente de me prendre la main. Je lui lance un sourire poli. Je ne veux pas le vexer, mais je ne le connais pas, enfin seulement en « vision ».

« Aurore souffle t-il. Je t'ai enfin trouvé ».

**PS lecteurs **: Je sais ce chapitre a tardé a être posté. Je poste le 11ème aussi. Ah ah vous avez flippé mes 2 lecteurs assidus :D #Pardon. Le prochain est en cours. Bonne lecture ! ^^


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je me décide quand même à parler. « Tu es Matthéo ? » Même si je le sais, je préfère en être certaine. Il ne me répond pas, il acquiesce juste de la tête. « Je l'ai enfin trouvé » pensais-je. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Il le remarque d'ailleurs.

Je ne fais qu'une chose, l'examiner de haut en bas. Sans aucun doute c'est bien le garçon que j'ai vu ce fameux soir et celui qui est dans mes « visions ». Je recule encore d'un pas, lui s'avance vers moi. Bizarrement je me sens bien, je me sens à l'aise en sa présence. Il m'invite à venir chasser avec lui. Je n'ai tué qu'un cerf, alors un deuxième n'est pas de refus. J'avance derrière lui en direction du nord. Au début, nous ne disons pas un mot. Et plus on s'enfonce dans la forêt, plus il se met à me poser des questions. D'où est ce que je venais, ce que je faisais ici. Il me parle de sa famille, les Cullens. Apparemment c'est une grande famille. Ils sont tous en couples, sauf lui. D'après lui, c'est le dernier célibataire de la famille. Pour l'instant, je peux constater que nous avons un bon feeling. Ce qui est positif. Je me sens tellement bien en sa compagnie que j'ai envie de le connaître encore plus. Son visage me captive. En fait je suis captivée. Il a un don de me rassurer qui est incroyable. Au bout d'un moment il me fait signe que 2 biches traînent dans le coin. J'en sens une pas loin de moi. Une fois la biche repérée, je lui saute au cou. Bien sûr elle ne peut rien faire. Son sang me procure un bien être dans tout mon corps. Je la vide assez lentement, je savoure ce liquide vital qui coule dans ma gorge. Une fois terminé, je constate que Matthéo a fini en même temps que moi. Il doit être bien plus expérimenté que moi, il est vampire depuis bien longtemps. Moi c'est encore récent. Après la chasse, il me propose de le revoir demain soir. J'accepte son invitation. Après tout, je dois apprendre à le connaître. J'aimerais surtout qu'il m'explique comment j'ai eu ses « connexions » avec lui. Depuis quand nous nous « voyons ».

Le reste de la journée passe assez vite. J'ai fais quelques réserve de bois pour la nuit. La petite cabane en vois a une cheminée. D'ailleurs elle a pris de l'allure, sans trop me vanter. J'y ai pris le plus grand soin. Le coucher de soleil orange laisse place à une belle nuit étoilée. Une légère brise me frôle le visage, c'est plutôt agréable. Je regarde la lune qui part un de ses rayons m'éclaire le visage. En cet instant précis, je me remémore ma « première » rencontre avec lui. J'ai hâte d'apprendre à le connaître. Il m'a déjà avoué quelques informations sur lui. Même si je lui en ai donné pas mal sur moi. Il faut dire que je lui ai juste raconté ma nouvelle vie en tant que vampire. J'ai trouvé un confident. Je ne veux pas le perdre. C'est vrai, nous n'avons eu qu'un bref contact mais c'est un bon felling. Je m'assoies sur la rive d'une petite rivière située à environ à 2kms de la cabane. Cette petite marche nocturne me fait réfléchir à ma nouvelle vie avec lui. Depuis le départ d'Alice, je n'ai pas eu de relation avec quelqu'un, pas aussi forte en tout cas. J'ai hâte à demain soir. Je suis restée assise au moins 2h. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je suis restée immobile durant tout ce temps. Je n'ai fait que réfléchir. Je pense à lui. À notre avenir. Ce mot « notre » me fait sourire, c'est la première fois que je ne pense pas à moi seule. Enfin pas depuis le départ d'Alice. J'avoue avoir eut du mal à me faire à son départ. Maintenant, on peut dire que je n'y pense plus vraiment. J'y pense qu'à certains moments, comme ce soir. Cela fait 8 ans qu'elle est partie. Je ne sais même pas en quelle année nous sommes. C'est pour dire à quel point j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je décide de rejoindre la cabane. D'après la lune, il doit être 2h du matin. Je mets du bois dans la cheminée et je m'allonge devant. Un bon livre dans les mains.

Je l'ai trouvé dans le domicile d'un des criminels que j'ai tués, il y a quelque temps. Pour la première fois en 50 ans d'existence, je reprends espoir. Cet espoir c'est l'amour.

**PS lecteur :** La suite est en cours ! Bonne lecture ! ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

**Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :**

Ves : Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Dis donc tu es un lecteur assidu et sentimental en plus ! ^^ xD Je t'annonce que ce chapitre et les suivants seront remplis d'action, j'espère que tu les aimeras. Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 12**

Avant de partir, je décide de faire une partie de chasse. Le coucher du soleil pointe le bout de son nez. Ce soir, il est orange avec une pointe de violet. Je repère ma proie derrière un buisson et je lui saute au cou. Je savoure son sang qui coule dans ma gorge. Une fois terminé, je m'attaque à un autre cerf.

Ce soir, j'ai mon premier rendrez-vous avec Matthéo. Nous nous sommes revus depuis la dernière fois mais seulement pour des parties de chasses et des ballades. Avec tous mes voyages à travers le monde, j'ai fais des réserves de vêtements, sacs et chaussures. En maquillage, je n'ai pris que des rouges à lèvres et un peu de blush. Je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion de me mettre au maquillage. Et puis je n'aime pas le surplus. J'hésite entre une robe noire et une rouge. En fait je ne sais pas comment je vais m'habiller. Vu que c'est mon premier rendez-vous avec un garçon, depuis longtemps. Depuis que mon premier amour est mort. J'avais 12 ans à l'époque. Lui 13. J'ai le visage de Matthéo en mémoire. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Je me nettoie le visage puis je m'applique un peu de blush pour enlever les traces de fatigue sur mon visage et je m'applique du rouge à lèvre. Le stresse commence un peu à monter, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'espère en tout cas que cette soirée se passera bien. J'ai envie de lui faire une bonne impression. Je regarde par la fenêtre et je constate qu'il n'y a pas de neige. C'est tant mieux, au moins je ne risque pas de glisser sur une plaque de givre ou autre. D'après mon horloge, l'heure approche. J'enfile donc un t-shirt blanc, un slim rouge et des escarpins de la même couleur. Je remets mes cheveux un peu en place, j'ai une feuille de chêne coincée entre 2 mèches. Ils sont toujours bien bouclés. Je sors de chez moi. La nuit est tombée depuis au moins 1h, un humain n'arriverait pas à voir à 5OO mètres. Heureusement que ma vision de vampire s'adapte vite à la nuit. J'espère qu'il me trouvera à son goût. En attendant je regarde la petite note du restaurant italien dans lequel je dois rejoindre Matthéo qu'il m'a donné. Je réussis à le trouver rapidement. Il est très chaleureux et très mignon. Un parterre de fleurs gelées à cause de l'hiver se tient sur les côtés du lieu. Au printemps ça doit être très joli. Dehors le menu est indiqué sur une pancarte. J'entre, je suis surprise par la chaleur du lieu. Je croise de nombreux couples bien plus âgés que moi. J'aperçois enfin Matthéo. Mes mains sont tremblantes. J'affiche un mince sourire. Je suis contente de le revoir. Quand il me regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser un peu la tête. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais rougi comme une tomate ! Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais fait en cet instant précis. Est ce que j'aurais vaincu ma timidité pour aller le voir ? Où est ce que ce serait lui qui serait venu vers moi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais en cet instant précis, c'est que j'ai peur. Pas peur de me retrouver ridicule face à lui, mais peur qu'au final, je ne l'intéresse plus autant qu'avant. Après tout, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il pense de moi. Il m'a invité ce n'est pas par hasard. Je m'avance quand même vers lui. Je m'avance vers lui et m'assois sur une chaise en face de lui.

« Bonsoir ! Tu es venue finalement ? »

« Bonsoir ! Ça t'étonne que j'ai accepté ton invitation ? »

« Non, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir » me dit-il avec un sourire.

« Moi aussi. Euh je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu réussis à entrer dans mes vision ? »

« Ça je ne le sais pas moi-même. Il me semblerait que nous ayons un lien assez fort. Tous les vampires en ont un avec leur âme sœur. Mais le notre est particulier, selon l'avis de ma sœur ».

Je ne prononce pas un mot, je me contente d'afficher un mince sourire. Les mots « liens assez fort » et « particulier » me restent en mémoire. Il les a dit en étant convaincu de quelque chose.

Même si je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, mes sentiments ont un peu changé. J'avoue que la première fois que j'ai vu son visage, je me le remémorais encore et encore. On peut dire que j'ai eu un coup de foudre. Un bon feeling se passait et encore maintenant entre nous. J'espère que c'est réciproque. Après tout, c'est mon âme sœur, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Ça n'arrangera rien. Un serveur arrive près de nous. Histoire d'avoir une attitude humaine je commande un thé à la menthe.

Lui commande un café. Le serveur revient 10 min plus tard. Une fois seule, je décide de poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

« Depuis quand tu vois mes visions ? »

« Cela fait un bon moment »

« Un soir, j'ai eu une « connexion » avec toi. Tu m'as transmis un message que j'ai percuté tout de suite. Je suis un vampire depuis pas très longtemps. Bien moins longtemps que toi en tout cas. Je me suis habituée à ses visions, j'ai appris à les contrôler. Je suis coincée dans mon corps de 18 ans pour l'éternité ».

« Tu as ressenti mon message ? Tu sais, j'ai eu le même sentiment. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne suis plus le monstre que je suis. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens dus à ma nouvelle condition.

Quand j'ai été transformé, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui m'obsédait : le sang ».

« Oui je l'ai senti. Mais cette « connexion » est venue juste après notre rencontre ».

« Moi aussi. On l'a eu en même temps ».

« Et dire qu'on a attendu tant d'années pour se rencontrer ».

« Disons qu'on a eu le déclic y a peu de temps. Donc c'est logique qu'on rattrape le temps perdu »

« C'est une explication logique en effet ».

Il ne dit rien, il se contente d'un sourire. Le genre de sourire sur un visage de poupin à me faire fondre sur place. « Il faut que tu te calme. Arrête Aurore de t'imaginer qu'il va te prendre la main ou même t'embrasser ». En effet il me prend la main. Je me demande à quoi il pense en cet instant précis. À mon grand regret, je dois le quitter. Il doit rejoindre sa famille, il a eu un appel important de son frère, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je ne connais pas la raison. C'est peut-être personnel. Une fois dehors, il m'embrasse sur la joue. Je le remercie de cette soirée avec lui. C'était romantique. Je me dirige vers la forêt, dans ma petite cabane. Je n'entends que le son de mes pas sur la neige. Je pense être la seule à vivre ici. Soudain une date me reviens : 1902. Je l'ai vu sur un journal posé sur le comptoir. Depuis toutes ses années, je suis restée seule. Maintenant je ne le suis plus. A peine j'ai aperçu ma petite maison qu'un flash-back me traverse l'esprit. Ce sont juste des images. Je revois James. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis si longtemps. Pas depuis le meurtre d'Isabelle. La page de journal. Cette idée me vient tout de suite en tête. Elle m'effraie, s'il me retrouve, James va me tuer ! Et Alice ? Qu'est-ce-qu'elle est devenue depuis tout ce temps ? Une image me montre le visage de Matthéo. Son visage paraît fatigué et abîmé. Je ne vois pas grand-chose mais cette horrible image ma donné la chair de poule. J'en ai des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je crois que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. Il faut toujours qu'un événement arrive dans un moment parfait. Ok, il ne m'a pas encore dit : « Je t'aime » ni même encore embrassé. Il attend le bon moment.

Il m'a retrouvé, il y a peu de temps, nous avons besoin de mieux nous connaître. Même s'il me connaît déjà au fond. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait sous la terre. Il n'est pas seul là ou il est, je ne reconnais le paysage. Une pensée me vient : Matthéo a été enlevé !

**PS : Message aux lecteurs :** J'ai de plus en plus de vu pour ma fiction, ça me touche beaucoup ! :D Jamais je n'y aurais cru ! Je vous remercie vraiment ! ^^ Continuer de me suivre, j'espère que la suite vous plaira et laisser des reviews si mes chapitres vous plais.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 **

Je ne peux pas croire que Matthéo est été enlevé. Par qui ? Ou ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Tant de questions se percutent dans ma tête. En plus je n'ai jamais eu de prémonition auparavant. Je n'ai jamais pu communiquer par pensée, comme je le faisais avec lui. J'ai un lien aussi fort que ça ? Et les prémonitions alors ? Je n'ai aucune explication à cela. Certes mon don s'est amélioré dans le sens ou je peux contrôler mes flash-back. Mais ce ne sont que des retours en arrière. Ce ne sont pas des visions. Je ne vois pas l'avenir, c'est impossible. Ce don est celui d'Alice. Je me demande si elle n'essaye pas de communiquer avec moi. Ce qui est étrange étant donné que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis au moins 10 ans. Ou 20 ans peut-être, je ne sais plus. Je reste là, appuyé contre ma porte, la vue sur mon salon. Je reste la pendant des heures. Je dois le retrouver. Mais où ? Je n'ai aucune indication. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer le perdre. C'est le seul lien qui me reste depuis le départ d'Alice, il y a tant d'années. C'était le seul lien fort que j'avais. Et puis je venais juste de le retrouver après des mois et des mois de recherche. Maintenant je suis définitivement seule.

Les jours passaient. Les semaines. Même les mois et les années. Combien de temps, il s'est écoulé depuis ce soir là où j'ai perdu celui qui comptait vraiment pour moi. Ça je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai pourtant essayé de le retrouver. Mais sans succès. Alors j'ai quitté l'Alaska pour aller vivre ailleurs. Je me suis installée à Paris. Sauf que la Première Guerre mondiale à frapper. La ville est si triste, si grise. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue depuis que j'y suis venue. La population vit dans des conditions misérables. C'est horrible. Je vois les gros titres des journaux : « Paris entre en guerre », « L'ennemi est ici », « La guerre est partout ». Des titres qui me font peur. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, dans cet asile. De toute façon personne ne sait que je m'en suis sortie. Rien que d'y penser j'ai peur. Je me balade dans les rues la nuit pour chasser. J'essaye de ne pas me faire repérer par les soldats. Je tue comme je peux les criminels. Ils courent les rues apparemment. Enfin maintenant qu'il y a la guerre, ce sont des innocents qui meurent pour un rien. J'aurais envie de pleurer, mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai plus de larme. Ce n'est pas plus mal, j'aurais vidé tout mon corps. Ce soir-là, les réverbères sont allumés. Pour une fois que les bombardements ne sont plus là, j'en profite un peu pour sortir. Je ne peux plus rester dans cette maison abandonnée. Elle sent une infection. Vu la situation, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je passe devant un dispensaire. Il est plein à craquer à cause des victimes de la guerre. Un garçon allongé sur un brancard m'attire l'attention. Il est plutôt grand, les cheveux bruns. Plutôt cuivré. Il a un teint très pâle. Des infirmiers vident le dispensaire, d'après ce que j'entends, ils sont tous morts. Une fois vidé, j'entre quand même. Personne ne me demande mon identité. Un homme bien trop jeune pour être, son père est assis à côté de lui. Il lui tient la main, comme pour lui dire adieu. J'essaye de me faire la plus discrète possible. Mais le médecin se retourne.

« Vous êtes de sa famille ? »

Je ne réponds rien, je reste choquée par l'état de ce garçon. Il est si pâle, il lutte contre la fièvre de la grippe espagnole qui contamine le pays. Je hoche quand même la tête. Si ce médecin est tout ce qui reste à ce garçon, autant que je l'accompagne dans son voyage. Sans que je m'en rende compte le dispensaire est vide, il ne reste que nous 3. Le médecin mort alors le cou du garçon. Son cœur s'est arrêté. Je me retiens d'hurler. Ce médecin n'est pas humain, c'est un vampire. Je suis choquée de ce que je viens de voir. Le médecin s'arrête et me regarde. Ses yeux ont repris leur couleur normale, dorée.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal »

« Aucun mal tu parles » pensais-je. Tu viens juste de mordre le cou de ce garçon devant moi. Certes il allait mourir mais quand même ».

Je recule d'un pas, avant de faire tomber un vase. Je suis maladroite parfois. Je ne connais pas ce vampire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire de moi.

« Tu peux me faire confiance ».

Décidément il insiste ! Je lui accorde un peu de confiance, mais je me méfie quand même. J'ai envie de lui poser des questions. D'abord qui est ce garçon ? Qui est ce médecin ? Pourquoi il a transformé ce garçon ? Il allait mourir de toute façon. J'ai presque envie de rester à son chevet. C'est sans doute moi la dernière personne qu'il ait vue avant de mourir. Je peux au moins rester un peu, le temps de la transformation. J'espère vraiment qu'il survivra.

« Je m'appelle Carlisle ».

« Aurore ».

C'est le seul mot que j'ai prononcé depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'ai fait que regarder ce garçon qui a l'air de dormir. Alors qu'en fait, il se transforme. Il devient une créature de la nuit. Un mythe. Je cache mon cou avec mon foulard de la morsure que j'ai eu lors de ma transformation. Si les humains sont incapables de la voir, lui le peut. J'ai soudain une pensée pour Matthéo, il me manque terriblement. Je n'ose imagine ce qu'il subit au quotidien depuis toutes ces années. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour lui, mais sans succès. J'ai besoin de le retrouver, de lui parler. De lui avouer mes sentiments, d'apprendre à le connaître comme je le voudrais. Son visage me hante tout le temps. Carlisle remarque bien mon état. J'essaye de changer de facette, je souhaite rester avec ce jeune homme qui est en train de se transformer. Et puis je ne sais pas si je dois me confier à Carlisle. Je le connais depuis à peine une heure. Je reste méfiante quand même. Je lève la tête vers lui, il prend la main d'Edward à ma place. C'est le nom de ce garçon, allongé en face de moi. On dirait qu'il dort. Je décide de partir, je rentre chez moi, dans mon petit appartement qui n'a pas été bombardé. Je ne sais combien de temps, il reste. Je reste seule chez moi, comme si je me repliais sur moi-même, alors que ce n'est pas dans ma nature. C'est comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi-même, un lien qui me manque. Matthéo. J'en oublie même d'aller chasser. Durant plusieurs jours, ma gorge réclame du sang. Pas animal, mais humain. Il n'y a plus de sang en ce moment. Avec la guerre c'est galère d'en trouver. Je n'ai pas entendu les bombardements depuis que je suis chez moi. On dirait qu'il y a une trêve, comme si la guerre allait enfin se finir. Nous sommes en 1918, après 4 ans, j'espère que ça sera le cas. Nous sommes en 1920, la guerre est enfin terminée. La ville reprend peu à peu son rythme de vie, comme avant. Mais il n'y a pas d'avant. Nos mémoires sont choquées à jamais. Même pour moi. Je n'ai pas vu la mort d'aussi près depuis longtemps, depuis l'asile où je suis rescapée. Je retourne auprès d'Edward qui est toujours au dispensaire. À ma grande surprise, il s'est réveillé, il est même debout. À mon arrivée, il me sourit. Il a l'air en pleine forme. Je reste toujours à l'entrée, je ne bouge pas.

« Bonjour » murmurais-je.

« Tu es Aurore ? » C'est la première phrase d'Edward que j'entends et il utilise mon prénom.

« Oui »

« Carlisle m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que tu es resté à mon chevet. On ne se connaît pas, mais je voulais te remercier »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'est normal. Tu étais sur le point de mourir. Tu dois avoir mon âge, et puis il n'y avait personne, à part Carlisle. J'ai pensé qu'un soutien en plus t'aiderait ».

C'est une des premières fois que je suis intimidée devant quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si Edward aurait fait la même chose pour moi. On sait jamais, mon cas aurait pu être le même. J'ai eu confiance tout de suite, c'est peut-être un signe, non ?

« Oui, mais tu l'as fait. Tu es restée et je t'en remercie ! ».

Je suis restée avec Edward pendant un petit moment. Je ne sais pas si c'était bien. Je me suis attaché à lui. Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui, il ne faut pas exagérer. En plus je ne suis pas son genre de fille. Il préfère les brunes, et je suis blonde. De toute façon, mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un. Mais ce quelqu'un je l'ai perdu de vue depuis bien longtemps. Il me manque tellement. Disons qu'Edward est une sorte de grand frère, il m'écoute, il me conseille.

Je me contente d'un sourire envers Edward. Il m'invite à m'asseoir dans un vieux café, pour discuter. Je me demande ce qu'il veut savoir.

« J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure, tu as l'air perdu. Il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Euh non, il ne se passe rien ».

« Tu es sûr ? Je peux lire dans les pensées, ce que je lis me fais dire le contraire ».

« Toi aussi tu as un don ? Oui j'ai perdu mon âme sœur »

« Oh ! Je suis désolé. Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Il a été enlevé. Je l'ai cherché pendant des années, sans espoir. Cela fait 20 ans. Il me manque terriblement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Edward. Est ce que je dois me faire à l'idée qu'il… ou je continue ? »

« Enlevé ? Qui pourrait enlever un vampire ! Il faudrait une bonne raison. Ca dépend ou il est, il peut-être vivant, je l'espère pour toi. Ecoute je t'aiderais le chercher, d'accord. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas par qui, c'est mon problème. J'ai tout tenté. Je suis restée sans nouvelle. Et je ne veux pas me faire à l'idée du pire. Je veux en avoir la certitude. C'est vraiment gentil Edward. J'apprécie vraiment ton geste »

« On ne le lâchera pas d'accord ! Aller viens, je vais te présenter à ma famille »

« A ta famille ? Mais je suis une intruse »

« Pas du tout. Tu es resté avec moi pendant ma transformation, après tu as su me raisonner contre l'envie impulsive du sang. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'aurais pu mettre fin à mes jours. Mais tu m'as pas lâché. Je te dois une fière chandelle Aurore ! ».

Je me sens bien, heureuse de trouver une famille qui m'accepte. Je rencontrerai ses frères et sœur. A mon arrivée, une femme bien plus petite que moi me saute au cou, d'après ce que j'ai compris il s'agit d'Esmé, la mère de ces 7 enfants. Mais où est le dernier ? Toute la famille me souhaite la bienvenue. Je me sens un peu gênée de débarquer comme ça. Ils me rassurent tous. Edward leur a raconté comment je l'ai soutenu. « C'est normal » pensais-je. Tout d'un coup, je vois une fille de la taille d'un lutin dans un coin. Ma mémoire me projette un nom. Alice. Comment elle a atterri ici. Pourquoi ne m'a t-elle rien dit ! Je me précipite vers elle.

« Aurore !? »

« Alice ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es devenue ? Tu m'as tellement manquée ! J'étais persuadé que James t'avais tué. Je n'ai eu qu'une vision, celle de te voir ici ».

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer »

Alice m'a tout expliqué. Ses visions, mes connexions avec son frère, le lien qui nous unis, James qui a failli nous tuer. Elle a même évoqué notre séjour à l'asile.

« Mais POURQUOI je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement ! » dit Edward.

« Jasper, Aurore, est l'âme sœur de Matthéo ! »

« Alors c'est toi dont Alice n'arrêtait pas de me parler ! »

« Vous connaissez Matthéo ? »

« Oui bien sûr, il fait partie de la famille. C'est mon frère ».

J'ai enfin eu des réponses. Alors tout s'explique ! Mes « connexions » avec lui, le lien qui nous unis, le fait qu'il voit en moi comme un miroir, mes flash-back sur lui. Ma chambre se situe à côté de celle d'Alice. Je sens presque un sanglot dans ma gorge. C'est de la joie et une manière d'être rassurée. J'ai enfin un chez moi, mais un vrai. Ils se nomment : Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esmé Jasper, Emmet, Edward et Carlisle.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Messages lecteurs :** Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu des contretemps ^^' Je poste 2 chapitres pour combler un peu le retard. Le prochain est en cours. Bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 14**

Point de vue de Matthéo. 

« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant. D'une femme inconnue que j'aime et qui m'aime. Et qui n'est ni tout à fait la même ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprends ».

Je me récite ces vers depuis des heures. Je pense que c'est mon poème préféré de Verlaine.

C'est la description de mon âme sœur. Je n'ai pas revu depuis 20 ans. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis là, mais d'après le vampire qui m'a capturé, je suis ici depuis 20 ans. Tant d'années où je n'ai pas revu ma famille, et mon Aurore. Ils me manquent tous terriblement. Elle me manque terriblement. J'ai a peine eu le temps que la connaître qu'on m'a déjà arraché à elle. Je me pose tant de question. Je viens de me réveiller, je suis d'accord un vampire ne dort pas. Mais hier soir, je me suis sentie comme envahie par le sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à garder les yeux ouverts, ils devaient être fermé. Est-ce que ça fait 20 ans que je dors ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis dans un sous-sol. Je suis dans une petite chambre très simple. Je me sens si seul. Je me renferme sur moi-même. Ma famille ne m'a pas retrouvé, ils ont dû perdre espoir, pour eux je suis mort définitivement. Et Aurore qu'est-elle devenue durant toutes ses années ? Selon moi, elle a refait sa vie. Cette pensée me donne des frissons. Si c'est le cas, je lui souhaite d'être heureuse. Mon plus gros regret est de ne pas lui avoir avouer mes sentiments dès le départ. Elle a douté peut-être. Après ma disparition, elle ne voudra pas me revoir si je me présente vers elle. Qu'est ce que j'espère ? Qu'elle va courir et me prendre dans ses bras ? Non, impossible. Elle me rejettera. Après tout, elle aurait raison. Je regrette mon attitude. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais mis fin à mes jours depuis longtemps. Le simple fait de « vivre » sans ma famille et surtout sans elle, me déboussole. Je ne les reverrais peut-être jamais. J'entends un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Lucy. Je reconnais son visage. Elle est devant ma porte, elle me souris.

J'ai oublié que c'est elle qui m'a enlevé, elle m'a arraché à tout ceux que j'aimais, à celle que j'aime. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille à l'époque : « Bienvenue dans mon monde ». Elle m'a arraché à ma vie le 20 juillet 1878 ou ma nouvelle existence a commencé.J'ai aussi oublié qu'elle agrandit encore son armée de nouveaux-nés, cette fois-ci je me demande ce qui lui ai passé par la tête. Je reste silencieux, je marche derrière elle. Lucy me conduit dehors, sur un terrain vague ou tout ses nouveaux-nés sont là. Tous me regardent, avec un air de déjà-vu, à mon avis ils veulent une revanche de ce qu'il s'est passé durant toutes ces années. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, Lucy ne m'a rien dit. Je regarde mes bras, j'ai toujours mes cicatrices d'avant, elles ne disparaîtront jamais, elles sont gravées dans ma peau. Après une nouvelle séance d'entraînement, je retourne dans ma chambre. Lucy m'a enlevé pour que j'entraîne ses nouveaux-nés, elle connaît bien mon expérience de la guerre. Ayant participé à 2 guerres, (celle de 1870 et la 1ère Guerre Mondiale) je sais me suis fais une certaine expérience. J'ai été obligé d'accepter. De toute façon je n'ai plus de goût à rien. J'ai tout perdu, sauf ma vie. J'erre seul désormais. J'ai cessé d'espérer de retrouver ma famille depuis bien longtemps.

Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je peux m'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie. Déjà en 1870 je m'en suis sortie avec Jasper. La seconde fois, j'étais seule. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu une horreur pareille, pas même pour les humains. Cette haine était inexplicable. Elle l'ai encore. Quand j'y repense, j'en ai des frissons, je ne souhaite ça à personne. Ma mémoire à tout retenu, absolument tout. J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Lucy en a profité pour mettre mon expérience à son profit, tant qu'il est encore temps et tant que ces souvenirs restent dans ma mémoire. De toute façon, je n'oublierais jamais ces guerres, elles resteront gravées à jamais, comme mes cicatrices de ma transformation. Depuis autant d'années, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à retrouver ma famille. Peut-être qu'eux si, connaissant Jasper ça a du être son cas.

Mon frère me manque énormément, j'espère qu'il va bien. Après tout, peut-être qu'Aurore les a trouvés, qu'elle est des nôtres désormais ? C'est le seul espoir que je peux avoir en ce moment. Lucy a prévu de lancer son armée de nouveaux-nés sur cette planète, « Pandora ». Je me demande ce qu'elle renferme. En tout cas c'est quelques choses d'important. Mais quoi ? J'entends un bruit venant du couloir, ce bruit, je le reconnais, c'est James ! Il en a pas eu marre de s'en prendre à Alice durant tant d'années, heureusement il ne l'a pas eu. Elle est venu dans la famille avant. Maintenant c'est mon tour, il me cherche peut-être pour me tuer, pour accomplir sa vengeance.

« Bonsoir, je vois que tu es toujours en vie ». Il me murmure ça avec une arrogance telle que j'ai envie de lui arracher la tête.

« James ne t'en mêle pas, j'ai besoin de lui pour mon armée ».

« Lucy, tu as suffisamment de nouveaux-nés ! ».

« Il les entraîne, il a une très bonne expérience de la guerre, tu oublies qu'il a participé à 2 ».

« Vraiment ? Et bien je lui donne peu de temps pour rester ici, avant que je m'en charge ».

« Tu n'y touche pas ! Grâce à lui, nous aurons enfin les territoires que je convoite depuis toutes ces années, et cette planète, Pandora ».

« D'accord, c'est toi qui voit. Mais dépêche toi, je ne vais pas rester à le regarder partir à petit feu ».

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai une solution pour m'en débarrasser ».

« Viens ! Matthéo je te présente ton double, Peter. Il te remplacera auprès de ta famille, le temps que j'en finisse avec toi ».

Ils disparaissent. Heureusement, je n'aurais pas pu les supporter une minute de plus. Je reste bouché bée devant ce nouveau né, en effet il est devenue ma copie conforme ! Si Lucy croit me piéger comme ça, ainsi que ma famille, elle se trompe. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Aurore aussi. Je suis définitivement au fond du gouffre. Comment Lucy peut me faire ça ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle. J'ai entraîné toute une armée de nouveaux nés pour elle, elle m'a même avoué ses sentiments. Ce jour la j'ai compris qu'elle m'a manipulé comme un pantin, exactement pareil avec Maria pour Jasper. Elle a toujours été jalouse de toute façon. Ses sœurs sont pareilles, tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est manipuler les gens et agrandir leurs territoires. Elles n'ont aucun scrupule, la preuve, elle a organisé son projet. Je dois dire que pour le moment, elle s'en sort très bien. Trop bien même. Je reste figé, assis sur mon lit, à me morfondre sur moi-même. Le coucher de soleil de tout à l'heure laisse place à une nuit noire d'encre. La pluie tombe sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Toutefois, le bruit doux de la pluie m'apaise un peu. Je me frotte le visage, comment j'ai pu me retrouver dans un pétrin pareil ! Déjà ce double va me remplacer. Et en plus Lucy veut se débarrasser de moi. Comment ? En me mettant en plein soleil aux yeux des humains, à Volterra. Les gens me verront et les Volturis me tueront sur le champ. C'est ce que j'ai entendu de sa bouche tout à l'heure. D'ici combien de temps, ça je n'en ai aucune idée. Soi-disant j'aurais un « lien » avec cette histoire de planète, Pandora. Tout le monde sait que c'est sur cette planète qu'a vécue le vampire le plus sanguinaire de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle veut que j'en sache ? Une pensée me heurte l'esprit. « EVIDEMENT pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ! C'est la planète d'Aurore ! Elle me l'a dit, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu » murmurais-je. Rien que l'idée que cette copie qui fasse quoi que ce soit me révolte. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ainsi qu'à ma famille je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Ma vie en dépend, la leur aussi. Je ne sors pas chasser cette nuit, je reste croupi dans ma chambre, je suis en plein cauchemar. Une chose est sûre, je dois quitter cet endroit à tout prix.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Point de vue d'Aurore

J'ai enfin trouvé une famille. Ma chambre est installée à l'étage, j'ai une belle vue sur la forêt de Forks. Cette ville est petite, mais elle est suffisante pour y vivre. Le temps nous permet de sortir en plein jour sans aucun risque, il fait rarement beau alors, on invente une excuse pour faire de la randonné. Les profs se sont habitués. J'ai repris des cours au lycée de la ville, c'est là où vont mes « frères » et « sœurs ». Je ne me suis jamais habituée à ses noms là. Je suis arrivée, il a peu de temps, mais je commence à m'intégrer. Depuis j'ai fait des recherches sur mes parents biologiques. Alice m'a bien aidé et nous avons découvert beaucoup de choses. Sur nous-même surtout. Nos parents sont originaires d'une planète lointaine, Pandora. Déjà le nom fait film de sciences fiction, jamais un autre monde ne peut exister. L'idée que des vampires puissent exister est incroyable alors des mondes différent maintenant. J'ai quand même continué à chercher.

Un soir, j'étais dans ma chambre et Alice m'a avoué être ma sœur. Elle m'a expliqué toute notre histoire. Enfin une partie de ce qu'elle a découvert grâce à ses recherches. Ce soir-là, j'ai tout su sur mon existence. Nous avons parlé toute la nuit. Elle m'a expliqué son don, sa rencontre avec Jasper, son arrivée chez les Cullen, ses quelques visions me concernant lors de son départ. Tout. Maintenant je connais ma véritable identité : « Je m'appelle Aurore. J'ai 18 ans. Je suis née en 1859 et morte en 1877. En fait je suis la princesse d'un royaume lointain. Très lointain. En vérité je vis sur une autre planète que la Terre. Je vis sur Pandora ». Voilà mon identité. Je ne peux pas y croire, moi une princesse ? Alors que j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un asile psychiatrique. J'ai été soumise aux somnifères et autres produits qui m'ont rongé de l'intérieur. J'aurais pu être morte depuis bien longtemps, mais j'ai survécu. Dire que j'ai connu ma sœur là-bas, Alice, et je l'ignorais. Nous avons survécu ensemble. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est pour ça que j'avais un lien avec elle depuis le début. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée, je ne reverrais jamais ces gens, qui sont mes parents biologiques. J'ai ma nouvelle famille. Je dois faire une croix sur le passé.

Matthéo me manque terriblement ! J'ai cessé de le chercher, j'ai fais le tour du monde mais sans succès. J'ai repéré sa trace un moment, quand j'étais avec Edward. Mais je l'ai vite perdu. Je ne sais pas ou il est, et s'il reviendra un jour. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai une chance de le revoir. Rien que d'y penser, j'en aurais pleuré, j'aurais bien versé toutes les larmes de mon corps, malheureusement je ne peux plus. Je suis un vampire. Je suis condamnée à rester dans mon corps, celui d'une jeune fille de 18 ans, sans pouvoir rougir, ni pleurer. Ma gorge se serre.

Le seul bonheur que j'ai réussi à avoir ces 20 dernières années, c'est la rencontre avec mon âme sœur. J'en ai marre de me sentir mal, de penser au passé. Je veux avoir une vie heureuse et épanouie. J'ai trouvé une famille qui veut bien m'accueillir, c'est déjà bien. Je veux retrouver mon âme sœur. Le seul souci c'est que je ne sais pas ou il est, je n'ai aucune information.

Tout se chamboule dans ma tête. La découverte de mon identité, mon âme sœur qui a été enlevée, c'est beaucoup trop d'émotion d'un coup pour moi. Alice m'a monté mon journal, elle l'avait gardée pendant toutes ces années. Moi qui pensais l'avoir perdu ou que les hommes en blanc de l'asile l'avaient jeté. Je relis mes anciennes notes, ça m'aide à me vider l'esprit. Un détail me saute aux yeux, la date de ma mort, le « 14 avril 1877 », le soir ou ma nouvelle existence à commencé.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Je vis chez les Cullen depuis 4 années. J'y ai réussi à faire ma place grâce à Edward qui m'a retrouvé des années après. Je l'ai perdu de vue depuis que la Première Guerre mondiale s'est terminée. Il m'a retrouvé alors que j'avais perdu mon âme sœur. Durant ces 20 années de solitude, il m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Il m'a intégré à sa famille. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je suis dans ma chambre à lire un livre que Bella m'a conseillé, « Les Hauts de hurlevent ». D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est son livre préféré, elle adore le lire encore et encore, elle en connaît même les répliques. Elle adore regarder le film avec Edward. Elle m'a proposé de le regarder avec elle ce soir. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui parler un peu car nous n'avons pas vraiment passé de temps toutes les deux. J'aime beaucoup Bella, elle est toujours la quand on a besoin de parler et Edward aussi, ils se sont bien trouvé ces deux-là. Rosalie j'ai un peu plus de mal, je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant je suis ici depuis 4 années, elle a un penchant pour la mode. C'est un point commun avec moi que je vais mettre à profit, Alice va m'aider. Avec Jasper c'est comme un « second frère » pour moi, il est toujours là pour parler. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, il m'envoie une onde positive pour que j'aille mieux. Il est un peu distant parfois, mais quand on apprend à le connaître c'est un vampire très touchant. Il a peu de parler sérieusement de ces sentiments avec Alice, je trouve ça adorable. Bref j'aime cette famille, enfin ma famille maintenant car je les considère comme tel. D'ailleurs Carlisle m'a inscrite au lycée de la ville, je suis dans la classe d'Alice et de Rosalie, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes, ma première rentrée. J'ai très peur de ne pas m'intégrer avec les autres élèves qui eux sont normaux. J'ai surtout peur de succomber à l'appel du sang. Certes je me contrôle, mais il suffit d'un faux-pas pour que tous mes efforts s'achèvent, ça serait dommage que mon instinct prenne le dessus. Il faut que je fasse bonne impression, histoire que les élèves ne me prennent pas pour une folle. Ils ne savent rien de moi, il me suffit de ne rien dire du tout sur ma véritable identité et tout ira bien. Je rentre en terminale L, donc le Bac à la fin de l'année. Les Cullen l'ont eu plusieurs fois, donc il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer.

Je suis partie faire une partie de chasser seule, j'ai envie d'un moment pour moi. La neige a enfin cesser de tomber, je ne sais pas combien de temps dure l'hiver dans cette région mais sois disant l'hiver est « finit » ce n'est pas le cas. Oh j'avais oublié aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Noël. L'anniversaire d'Alice ! Heureusement que j'ai été faire les magasins plus tôt, je lui ai acheté un appareil photo numérique rouge, j'espère qui lui plaira. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu trop d'idée. Étant donné que c'est mon tout premier vrai Noël avec elle, j'ai envie de commencer avec un cadeau qui lui servira. Les prochaines années, j'innoverais. Je cours dans la forêt à travers les sapins couverts de neige, j'aimerais repérer une proie pas trop loin car j'ai très froid. Je repère enfin ma proie à 5 mètres de moi, je me planque derrière un buisson et je repère un cerf. Je me précipite vers lui, je n'ai pas « mangé » depuis un moment, j'ai fait mes réserves auparavant. L'avantage des vampires est qu'ils peuvent rester sans « manger » durant quelques jours.

Soudain un bruit m'interpelle après que j'ai fini mon repas. Je lève la tête, je n'en reviens pas. Je suis comme figée sur place. Matthéo est là, juste en face de moi. Il est là comme si de rien était, comme si pour lui il suffisait de revenir. Je reste surprise de le voir ici après toutes ces années. Je suis restée sans aucune nouvelle depuis toutes ces années. Après l'avoir perdu, j'ai eu une phase de vengeance et sanglante. Je la regrette aujourd'hui. J'étais plus moi-même durant pas mal d'année, je me suis même exilé dans un autre pays. Je suis finalement revenue aux Etats-Unis, j'ai eu des changements dans ma vie. J'ai trouvé par miracle mon âme sœur. Je n'ai pas raconté à Matthéo mon histoire, lui ne m'a pas raconté la sienne. Je le connaissais depuis peu de temps à l'époque. Depuis je l'ai plus revus, il a fait sa vie, j'ai fait la mienne. Il a été enlevé après ma rencontre avec lui, je n'ai plus eu de goût à rien. Là il est juste devant moi, j'en reste consternée. Je l'examine du haut en bas, il n'a pas changé depuis que je l'ai vu, il y a des années. Il avance d'un pas vers moi, moi je recule. Je suis surprise, mais contente de le voir. Je me précipite dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, je l'ai enfin retrouvé. Je reste encore sous le choque. Je suis incapable de bouger. Si j'avais été lucide, j'aurais couru dans la forêt pour m'échapper. J'ai un léger tremblement. Je n'ose pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je me suis mise à sa recherche sans vraiment avoir eut un grand succès.

« Je t'ai retrouvé » soufflais-je dans son oreille. Tu m'a tellement manqué. Comment tu t'ai échappé ? ».

« Je t'expliquerais tout promis. Ne t'inquiètes pas » dit-il en me prenant le visage dans ses mains.

Je me replonge dans ses bras, je n'ai envie de rien d'autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment il s'est échappé, ni la raison mais je l'ai retrouvé. Je me précipite avec lui dans la maison, il faut annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. J'ouvre la porte avec fracas, Rosalie, Alice, Edward se précipite vers lui. Sauf Jasper. Il doit attendre que tout le monde ai finit de le saluer pour le faire ce que je peux comprendre. Esmé nous appelle tous pour fêter Noël, elle a préparé de quoi nourrir une armée, bien sur plus rien ne reste. Ensuite vient l'heure des cadeaux pour Alice, c'est son anniversaire ce soir. Une fois les cadeaux distribués par les autres, c'est mon tour, elle ouvre mon petit paquet et me saute au cou à la découverte de l'appareil photo. Elle a l'air ravie et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je suis contente que ce premier cadeau lui plaise, il est symbolique. Nous continuons la fête en musique jusqu'au petit jour. Je dois dire ce que premier et vrai noël restera dans ma mémoire encore longtemps. Comme quoi noël fait des miracles, je suis avec ma famille et mon âme sœur.


	17. chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Depuis que Matthéo est revenu parmi nous, j'ai du mal à le reconnaître. Il ne fait que me sourire, il ne me parle plus comme avant. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, pourtant il a confiance en moi, il a une famille. Je suis là, il peut me parler. Je comprendrais si jamais il a besoin de parler, après tout il a été capturé durant tant d'années, y a de quoi être traumatisé. Il a peut-être besoin de temps. Je sais que chez les vampires, les sentiments sont beaucoup plus intenses que chez les humains. Il a peut-être peur, j'espère qu'il viendra me voir. Il m'a manqué, ainsi qu'à sa famille. Plus les jours passent plus je me pose des questions à son sujet. Même Edward se pose des questions ainsi que Jasper. J'ai vraiment du mal à le reconnaître. Je comprends que 20 années éloignées de tout change quelqu'un c'est sûr, il lui faut du temps et j'attendrais qu'il reprenne ses marques. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne me parler, il m'a terriblement manqué, j'ai besoin de lui, sa famille a besoin de lui et lui de nous. C'est normal. Le jour vient tout juste de se lever, je suis restée dans ma chambre, sur mon lit à réfléchir sur Matthéo, sur nous deux par exemple mais aussi avec sa famille. J'essaye de faire le point sur les événements de ces dernières années. J'entends que quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, c'est Edward.

« Je peux ? »

« Oui bien sûr assieds toi »

« J'ai bien remarqué que ça n'allait pas. Je vois bien que Matthéo n'est plus tout à fait « lui-même » il lui faut du temps tu sais »

« Oui je le sais, c'est juste qu'il est si distant en ce moment. Il refuse de parler »

« Je vais chasser tout à l'heure avec Jasper, il veut essayer de lui parler »

« C'est déjà une bonne chose, j'espère qu'il le fera, je suis certaine qu'il en a envie mais quelque chose le retient »

« Alice pense la même chose. J'y avais pas tellement pensé et quant à Jasper il se doute de quelque chose aussi »

« Matthéo a besoin de nous. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai peur de le perdre pour de bon » Rien que de penser à ça, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je vois bien qu'Edward ressent ce que je ressens.

J'ai envie de pleurer, mais il y a juste un sanglot qui émane de moi, pas les larmes.

« On est tous à cran avec cette histoire » Edward me prend dans ces bras. « Tu sais, il a sûrement besoin de temps, il faut essayer. On va le raisonner Aurore, je te le promets »

« Merci »

« C'est normal de l'aider et toi aussi, tu fais partie de la famille et tu es ma sœur »

Ces mots m'ont énormément touché. Si j'avais pu verser mes larmes, je les aurais senties coulée sur mon visage. Jamais on m'a dit de mots aussi gentils, Edward est tellement sincère. Bella a de la chance. Il quitte ma chambre, mais avant il met un CD de piano dans ma chaîne hi fi. Il m'a promis de me raconter la conversation qu'il aura eue avec Matthéo à la chasse. Je passe le reste de la journée à continuer mon livre, enfin celui de Bella : « Les Hauts de hurlevent ». J'en suis à la moitié et j'aime bien l'histoire, je me ne reconnais pas dans les personnages, Edward m'a dit que lui oui. Lire en musique me détend. En fait je pose le livre sur le côté du lit, je le finirais plus tard, je me recroqueville sur moi-même avec la musique comme fond. D'après ce que je peux voir de la fenêtre, le soir est vite tombé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cette position, en tout cas suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas voir les heures défilées dans la journée. Je décide de descendre dans le salon avec les autres, Edward veut me parler, je m'assois dans le fauteuil blanc à côté de lui.

« J'ai parlé avec Matthéo, c'est vrai qu'il a changé. Jasper n'a plus de doute l'a dessus »

« Ah oui et qu'est ce qu'il a répondu ? »

« Matthéo ne comprend pas vraiment notre inquiétude, d'après lui tout est normal, ou presque »

« Comment ça il ne comprend pas ? Il voit bien que la situation a changé non ? »

« Le problème est que Matthéo ne se rend plus vraiment compte des choses justement et c'est le problème »

« Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, il aurait pu réagir d'une autre manière »

« Je partage ton avis Aurore, le truc c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne vais pas le forcer à parler non plus, il ne faut pas que ça ressemble à un interrogatoire …»

Edward a, a peine terminé sa phrase que je l'ai complète par la pensée qui m'a traversé l'esprit.

« Il faut qu'il se doute de rien sinon il aura encore plus de soupçon »

« Exactement »

« Il faut trouver un plan pour le faire parler »

« Il faut surtout garder le secret pour nous, il ne doit pas être au courant. On doit aussi en parler aux autres »

« Pourquoi cette réunion ? » demande Esmé

« Pour parler de Matthéo » annonce Alice.

« Son comportement à changé, il faut faire quelque chose. Et puis si ça ce trouve ce n'est pas lui » explique Jasper.

« Jasper, Comment ça pas lui ? » ajoute Edward.

« Je veux dire que Matthéo n'est peut-être pas le « vrai», que quelqu'un aurait pris son apparence »

« Comment ? Je ne vois personne qui a le don de changer d'apparence »

« Je suis d'accord mais c'est peut-être le cas » dit Jasper.

« Victoria est morte. Je vois mal James faire ça » continue Emmet

« Il a dû trouver une vengeance à faire » ajoute Rosalie.

« La preuve qu'il nous a bien mené en bateau » ajoutais-je.

« Il a mené tout le monde en bateau. Il a voulu copier son attitude, mais James a oublié une chose : le caractère de Matthéo. Il est incapable de ne pas exprimer ces sentiments. Encore moins à ceux qu'il a retrouvé au bout de 20 années de disparition »

« Edward a raison ! Matthéo est incapable de nous mentir. Il a aidé Jasper dans des pertes de moral, il a toujours été là pour nous » ajoute Alice

« Mais comment le retrouver ? » ajoutais-je

« Tu n'as rien vu dans les quelques visions que tu as eu Alice ? »

« J'ai vu quelques détails mais pas grand-chose. Je sais qu'il est dans un vieux château, dans un sous-sol. Il n'est pas très en forme. Il n'a pas bu de sang depuis un moment. Il a des cicatrices sur le bras, encore ».

« Ce n'est pas si mal comme point de départ. Il a dû être mordu. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il aille bien ».

« C'est possible, ça on l'espère tous. Et crois- moi on ne le lâchera pas »

Je regarde les membres de ma famille un par un, nous connaissons la mission qui nous attend : sauver Matthéo de là où il est. Matthéo débarque dans le salon, nous n'avons rien vu venir. Il souhaite me parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie d'y aller pour savoir ce qu'il me veut. C'est vrai, depuis son retour, il ne m'a presque pas adressé un mot, alors pourquoi maintenant. Après tout j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Je suis dehors avec Matthéo, j'ai besoin d'avoir ses explications, je veux connaître son changement soudain de comportement depuis quelque temps. Sa famille a besoin de le savoir aussi. J'ai demandé à Jasper de rester pas loin au cas où il y aurait un souci, je préfère prendre mes précautions, et c'est difficile pour moi.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Je sais bien que tu te poses des questions »

« Ah oui ? Tu sais que tout le monde ici s'en pose »

« Je sais que mon comportement est différent, j'ai été capturé pendant 20 ans, c'est difficile pour moi de retrouver une vie normale »

« C'est une raison. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé. Tu as confiance en moi non ? »

« Oui bien sûr, j'ai seulement envie de t'en parler au bon moment »

« Le bon moment ? Tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu es mon âme sœur oui ou non ? »

« Bien sur pourquoi tu en doutes ? »

« J'ai mes raisons »

« Écoute, je suis désolé de la situation, je te promets de faire des efforts. Tu connais mes sentiments envers toi Aurore »

« Non justement ! Tu ne m'as jamais dis ce que je représentais pour toi. Tu ne m'as jamais dis « Je t'aime », tu ne m'as jamais dis tes sentiments »

Je sens que ma voix tremble, en effet je suis au bord des larmes. Comment j'ai pu douter de ces sentiments pour moi. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Jasper avait raison. Le vent froid me frôle le visage. La lune est pleine. Le temps est parfait pour avoir des explications. Je ne doute pas de moi, mais je doute de lui. J'ai peur. Je ne sais même plus quoi en penser de cette histoire.

« C'est vrai. Je t'ai perdu tellement vite je n'ai pas eu de temps de le faire »

« Tu m'as perdu ? Tu as été enlevé Matthéo ! Je suis restée seule durant toutes ces années. Je t'ai cherché partout sans te trouver »

« Je regrette »

« Je suis toujours moi Matthéo, je n'ai pas changé. Toi oui »

« J'en suis conscient. Je n'ai rien dis parce que ce j'aime. Je suis toujours moi »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que je ressens. Je vais chasser »

Je le quitte sur la terrasse, je pars dans la forêt, seule. J'ai besoin d'aller me changer un peu les idées. En plus je n'ai pas chassé depuis un moment. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans la forêt, je dois être à 5km de la maison des Cullens. Seuls les rayons de lune m'éclaire. Je me dirige vers le nord et je repère un animal, une biche peut-être. À cet instant précis, je repense à Matthéo. Je pense à ce que la vie nous aurais donné, à ces sentiments et aux miens. J'ai du mal a accepté que ce n'était pas lui qui est revenu mais un double. Ce double se nomme James. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait ce don la, je pensais simplement qu'il n'en avait pas. Et bien si. Je dois absolument penser à autre chose, mais je ne peux pas, il m'est impossible de le faire. J'ai besoin d'un avis, celui d'Alice, elle saurait peut-être quoi faire ? Je suis loin de la maison, je ne veux pas la déranger pour ça. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de pleurer. Je m'assieds contre un arbre. Et je reste la plantée sur le sol à sangloter comme une fille qui a perdu son âme sœur.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Point de vue de Jasper

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J. Après de grandes discutions avec ma famille et Aurore, nous allons sortir Matthéo de sa galère. Comment j'ai pu être à côté de la plaque durant toutes ces années ! Malgré mes recherches intensives, plus celles d'Aurore, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas détecté ou il est depuis longtemps. J'ai un sentiment de regret, jamais je ne l'ai abandonné. La oui et durant 20 ans. Il est resté seul pendant 20 ans, au service de Lucy. Depuis la fameuse vision d'Alice qui nous a enfin révélé ou il se trouvait, je m'en remets toujours pas. Mon frère est enfermé en Italie. Je ne sais pas quand sa sentence sera faite, il faut que je me dépêche. Je l'ai perdu une fois, certainement pas 2. Mon frère est ma moitié. Je cours dans la forêt à la frontière italienne depuis des heures. Je ne me suis pas arrêté depuis un moment, en fait je pense à lui tout le temps. J'espère qu'il est encore en vie. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Le froid me brûle le visage. L'hiver n'est pas encore terminé. Je m'arrête. Mon Alice remarque mon inquiétude, elle s'approche et me prend la main. Je souris à ce contact, je mets ma main sur son visage pour l'embrasser délicatement. Elle sait ce que je ressens. À contrecœur, je brise notre étreinte. Je vois Aurore de loin, assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle se sent mal, mais elle le cache, elle ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète de trop. Je décide d'allumer un feu pour cette nuit avec le bois que les filles ont trouvé. Je m'inquiète de l'état de mon frère, je me pose pas mal de questions à son état. Je suis resté assis sur ce tronc d'arbre, presque toute la nuit. De toute façon les vampires ne dorment pas. Le soleil pointe le bout de son nez, la neige a recommencé à tomber un peu.

J'ai plein de flocons sur moi et je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Alice remarque encore mon moment d'absence, elle s'assoit à côté de moi. Je reste silencieux, elle sait ce que je pense. Je crois que je n'ai jamais éprouvé une aussi grande frustration dans ma vie. Pourtant j'en ai eu, j'ai survécu à 2 guerres. J'aurais pu mourir dès la première, mais j'ai survécu. À la 2ème ? Il y avait presque aucune chance. Étant un vampire, j'ai peu de chance de mourir. Enfin à l'époque. Sincèrement je ne sais pas ce, j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas rencontré mon âme sœur, ainsi que ma famille. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fini à l'époque, je serais peut-être mort ou en tout cas j'aurais mis fin à ce cauchemar. Comment ? Je ne sais pas, j'aurais trouvé un moyen. Avec mon âme sœur, c'est différent, tout est différent, je suis moi-même, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher.

« Car elle me comprend, et mon coeur, transparent. Pour elle seule, hélas! Cesse d'être un problème ».

« Pour elle seule, et les moiteurs de mon front blême, Elle seule les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant ».

« C'est un de ses poèmes préférés ».

Aurore a continué ses vers, un des poèmes que Matthéo aime le plus. Il aime avouer ses vraies pensées. Après le peu de temps qu'Aurore a passé avec nous, je suis sur d'une chose : leur amour.

**Point de vue d'Aurore**

Ce soir, j'ai enfin compris le pourquoi du comment. Dans quelques heures, Matthéo sera enfin près de moi. Je vais le sortir de là. Jasper m'a tout expliqué. Les visions d'Alice ces derniers temps qui a trouvé mon âme sœur. D'après ce que j'ai su, c'est Lucy qui s'en ai pris à lui. Il ne m'a pas raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle, ça remonte à longtemps certes. De toute façon, Jasper m'a raconté leur histoire, du moins le début de la leur. La suite de la sienne, je ne l'a connais pas. Le plus important maintenant c'est de le sortir de là. Alice a aussi remarqué mon absence de ce soir. Elle lit très bien dans ma tête, après tout on est sœur. Même Edward. Vu qu'il lit dans les pensées de toute la famille c'est pas compliqué pour lui. Cette nuit, je décide d'aller chasser, seule, j'ai, disons besoin d'un moment afin de réfléchir un peu. Je me pose tant de question depuis le début de non seulement sa disparition mais aussi de mes retrouvailles avec Alice. Je me dirige donc vers la forêt, selon la lune, il doit être 3h du matin, peut-être 4h. Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps, j'ai l'éternité après tout. J'ai repéré une proie, j'ai bien du mal à la voir. Ce soir, la nuit est noire d'encre, c'est pas habituel. Oh c'est sûrement un effet d'optique, les événements récents mon esprit m'embrouille. Je pense que c'est la nuit la plus longue que j'ai passé, je n'étais pas seule heureusement, mais ce sentiment de culpabilité me hante. Je ne sais pas comment le sortir de là. Nous avons pris la route tous les 4 : Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi vers Volterra. Aujourd'hui c'est la fameuse sentence de mon âme sœur. Rien que de savoir qu'il va mal finir de le voir mourir de mes propres yeux n'est pas une option envisageable pour moi. S'il doit mourir, je le ferais aussi. Hors de question de le laisser comme ça. Je me tire de mes pensées et je me concentre sur notre objectif : sauver Matthéo.

« Voici Volterra » indique Edward.

« Il y a trop de monde » annonce Jasper.

« Ils veulent faire ça en public » ajoute Alice.

« On a intérêt à établir une stratégie pour entrer ».

« Edward ils nous connaissent bien, ça risque pas d'être compliqué. C'est pas le moment Jasper, tu me rappelles la fois ou j'ai fais la même erreur avec Bella. La c'est différent, Matthéo à été capturé et Lucy veut le tuer ».

« Je le sais merci, nous avons remué ciel et terre pour enfin savoir ce que tu mijotais ».

« Arrêté de vous disputer, ça ne sert à rien! Matthéo a besoin de nous ».

« C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais…. Maintenant que nous y sommes, on fait quoi ? ».

« Aurore, tu dois t'introduire dans la ville, nous te rejoindrons, le temps d'établir un bon plan ».

« D'accord ».

À vrai dire je ne sais pas trop quoi pensé, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas le perdre pour de vrai. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Nous arrivons à destination. Il doit être 10h du matin.

« Nous y sommes » m'annonce Edward. Tu dois t'introduire dans la ville. Normalement Matthéo sera toujours dans le sous-sol. Tu essayeras de t'y introduire sans qu'on te remarque. À mon avis avec les Volturis ça va être compliqué, de toute façon ils ne sont pas au courant ».

J'acquiesce les paroles d'Edward de la tête. J'entre dans la ville, la foule se bouscule sur la place. Tout est rouge. D'après Alice, Matthéo est dans un sou sol, ensuite il viendra mourir sur la place devant tous ces gens. J'en ai des frissons. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis tant d'années. J'ai peur. J'espère qu'il me reconnaîtra. Après toutes ces années, je peux m'attendre à tout. On ne sait jamais. Je cours toujours dans les ruelles bondées de monde. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de fête qui symbolise la fin de l'époque des vampires. D'après une légende, ils auraient tours soit disant « disparu » en étant brûlé par le soleil ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Selon moi c'est plus un hypothèse de suicide mais bon. D'après l'horloge de l'église, il me reste 5 minutes. 5 minutes ou la vie de mon âme sœur dépend de moi. Je cours comme une folle dans les rues bondées de monde, les minutes pour moi passent pour des heures. Je me faufile du mieux que je peux entre les gens. Je vois le château de loin. Il doit dater du 16ème siècle au moins. Je réussis à entrer sans difficulté. J'arrive dans une cour qui sert de jardin. La neige commence un peu à fondre et laisse place à du givre. Manque de chance, une ombre se tient derrière moi, Lucy. J'ai reconnu son visage d'après les descriptions d'Edward.

« Tu dois être Aurore ? J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi »

Elle n'a pourtant jamais entendu parler de moi. Je ne comprends rien à la situation. C'est vrai j'aurais pu être n'importe qui, mais elle m'a reconnu. Elle se jette sur moi sans que je l'aie vue venir. Je sens une horrible douleur au niveau du cou. Je comprends bien ce qu'elle cherche à faire mais je ne peux rien faire. Soit la chance me sourit et Alice se pose des questions et me sauve, sois je meurs sans avoir pu découvrir la vérité sur mon âme sœur. Moi qui voulais avoir des explications claires, je ne les aurais pas. J'ai tout de même le temps d'avoir une pensé pour ma famille.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Je me réveille chez moi. Je suis dans ma chambre. Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? La dernière fois que j'étais consciente j'étais en train de sauver Matthéo puis je me suis trouvée en face de Lucy. Et la j'ai sombré dans une sorte de « sommeil » même si je sais parfaitement que les vampires ne dorment pas. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe. J'ai vraiment besoin de réfléchir. Je suis dans ma chambre depuis longtemps, il fait nuit dehors alors que quand j'étais conscience il faisait jour. Et les autres ? Alice ? Edward ? Jasper ? Et Matthéo ? J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un cauchemar, une mauvaise période. Pourtant non. Je découvre une enveloppe avec mon prénom dessus posée sur ma commode. Quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre ? Je n'ai rien entendue, c'est que je dormais vraiment alors. Un vampire qui dort j'aurais tout vu. Carlisle va bien me trouver une explication à ce sujet-là. En attendant je me barbouille le visage d'eau dans la salle de bain. Je n'ai aucune cicatrice sur le corps, hormis celle qui me frappe. J'ai un croissant énorme dans le cou. Lucy a dû me mordre. Plusieurs fois en plus, j'ai comme un énorme bleu, ma peau n'a pas encore cicatrisé. « Une morsure récente » pensais-je. J'ouvrirais l'enveloppe plus tard. « Je prends d'abord une douche et je me mets en pyjama ». L'eau chaude sur ma peau me procure un bien être incroyable, j'ai des courbatures partout je n'en peux plus. Cette histoire de faux double m'a chamboulé l'esprit. Je n'ai même pas envie de descendre pour voir les autres et encore moins Matthéo, j'ai envie d'être seule. Je ne le rejette pas, je veux simplement prendre un peu de recul sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut que je réfléchisse vraiment. Après tout c'est à lui de me parler. C'est lui qui a coupé les ponts. James s'est bien fichu de moi. Il m'a manipulé comme un pantin. En plus de ça il m'a embrassé. Comme si de rien était en plus. J'ai su ça quand Edward m'a dit qu'il s'était pris l'apparence de mon âme sœur. C'était un baiser rapide, le premier que j'ai eu, mais il n'était pas de mon âme sœur, il était de celui qui voulait le tuer, me tuer en même temps par le biais de Lucy. Il a toujours voulu me tuer, même quand j'étais en fuite avec Alice, quand on a quitté l'asile. Ca date d'y a plus de 20 ans, 20 ans ou je suis dans ce corps de vampire. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite. Je me sèche, mets mon pyjama, me brosse les dents et m'arrange un peu les cheveux. Je décide de refaire un peu mes boucles avec mon fer à friser. Mon carré mi-long ne ressemble plus à grand chose. Mes cheveux sont courts et bouclés naturellement, mais là, elles sont dans un état pas terrible. On est en 2010, déjà ! C'est choquant comme le temps passe vite. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais durant toute ses années. Mis à part m'échapper d'un asile, survivre dans ma peau de vampire, ne pas me faire tuer par James, perdre Alice, voyager. Les points positifs sont : que je suis toujours en vie, j'ai retrouvé Alice, j'ai trouvé une famille grâce à Edward et j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur. J'avoue qu'il y a quand même plus de points positifs. Heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je serais plus de ce monde depuis longtemps. Avec les cours au lycée, il n'y a rien eu de facile. Pas mal d'élèves, ce sont posés des questions sur moi. Beaucoup sont venus me voir pour savoir comment j'allais. C'était bien gentil de leur part, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, seule ma famille le pouvait. Maintenant que c'est terminé, j'espère que la situation s'arrangera. Ah oui j'ai oublié qu'en plus de ça j'ai été adopté étant enfant, que mes parents adoptifs m'ont mis dans un asile, qu'Alice est ma sœur. Et que mes parents biologiques viennent d'une autre planète, assez importante apparemment et je suis une princesse. Alors la je dois avouer que j'ai touché le fond ! Il me reste quoi ? Aller là-bas ? Et comment je ne vais pas prendre un vaisseau spatial, ça c'est dans La guerre des étoiles. À ce que je sache, on est en 2010 dans un monde réel, enfin réel. Un monde soi-disant « normal » avec des vampires et je suis sûr qu'il existe d'autres créatures, genre des loups garous n'est pas vraiment normal mais bon, passons. Je range mes affaires et me réfugie sur mon lit. On n'est pas dans un univers bizarre du futur. Il me reste la téléportation ? Personne n'a ce don la dans la famille. Il doit y avoir un portail où je ne sais quoi quelque part au bout du monde. Faut que j'arrête mon délire moi. Je deviens cinglée. Dehors je vois qu'il pleut. En même temps j'y pense, Matthéo ne m'a jamais embrassé ni même avoué ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour moi. C'est vrai, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de moi. Remarque je ne lui ai pas dit non plus. Après tout, nous n'avons pas eu le temps, il a été enlevé si rapidement. Toutes ces années perdues. Je suis heureuse de le trouver, je suis surtout heureuse qu'il ait retrouvé sa famille. Ils étaient tellement inquiets pendant des années à se morfondre sur eux-mêmes, je n'ose imaginer leur peine quand ils ont appris sa disparition. Maintenant ils sont de nouveaux heureux en famille. Oh j'ai oublié la lettre ! Je me demande ce qu'elle contient. Bon aller, je l'ouvre ou je ne l'ouvre pas. Aller je l'ouvre. Une lettre, et de Matthéo en plus.

« _Aurore, _

_Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, je me doute bien que c'est difficile pour toi de savoir qui dit la vérité et qui ment. Tu as des questions dont tu ignores des réponses. J'en ai aussi. J'espère que tu les trouveras. Tu as découvert ta véritable identité apparemment. Oui Jasper et Alice m'ont tout expliqué, je suis au courant de tout. Je me doute que ces révélations sont difficiles à porter. J'avoue que je n'ai pas pu être présent durant toutes ces années. En effet Lucy m'a gardé durant 20 ans, crois- moi j'ai voulu m'enfuir des centaines de fois sans y parvenir. Elle m'a forcé à intégrer l'armée, j'ai participé à la Première Guerre mondiale. Je m'en suis sorti indemne. Mais j'ai pensé à toi durant tout ce temps. Je me suis même imaginé que tu avais refait ta vie. Ça m'aurait attristé car j'éprouvais des sentiments mais je l'aurais compris. Il y a tant de choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites. Cette fois-ci je veux me rattraper. Je veux avoir une vie comme ma famille, sans souci et heureuse. Je te le dis pour la première fois et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Voilà Aurore, je t'aime. Matthéo _».

Je ne m'en remets pas, c'est une lettre vraiment touchante. J'ai envie de pleurer. Un sanglot s'émane de moi sans faire sortir de larme. Il m'aime. Il m'a toujours aimé. Je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant de ses sentiments. Certes on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup, mais il a su tout de suite, j'ai su tout de suite aussi. Je n'ai qu'une envie qu'il soit la devant moi. Je veux répondre à sa lettre en face de lui. Je veux mon âme sœur. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser ma lettre que Matthéo est à ma fenêtre. Je lui souris et lui ouvre. C'est alors que je me jette dans ses bras. C'est comme dans un rêve, le genre de rêve ou finalement tout s'exauce. Le genre de rêve ou la réalité prend forme. Depuis tant de temps que j'attendais ce moment. Depuis toutes ces années de révélations, de solitude, j'ai enfin trouvé une famille, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon âme sœur. Même avec toutes mes recherches, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, Jasper m'a avoué la même chose. Heureusement que j'ai fait la rencontre des Cullens. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fini. Je ne pensais pas tenir très longtemps de toute façon. J'allais errer sans but, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Edward, qui m'a ramené chez lui. Grâce à lui je suis encore la et c'est grâce à lui si j'ai désormais une famille. Une famille qui m'aime pour ce que je suis. Une famille qui me soutient quand ça ne va pas. Au lycée, j'ai pu compter sur Alice qui m'a bien aimé à m'insérer. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais le monde m'adore. En plus les élèves sont au courant qu'Alice est ma véritable sœur. J'en suis plutôt contente, au moins j'ai un soutien fort. Elle m'a bien aidé lors de nos recherches sur notre « identité ». Il reste du travail, mais ça avance. On est près du but. Matthéo a toujours ma main dans la sienne, il prend la parole. Je l'écoute attentivement.

« Aurore je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé »

« Je sais »

« Je regrette tellement. Je regrette de t'avoir laissé comme ça, j'aurais dû rester près de toi, j'aurais dû m'enfuir, j'aurais dû réussir à tuer Lucy »

« Chuuuut, ne dit rien » chuchotais-je.

Je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne parle plus. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il veut me dire, il l'a dit dans la lettre. On parlera demain. À ce moment précis, je ne veux qu'une chose. Le geste que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me le renvoie mais beaucoup plus passionné. Le mien était timide. J'éprouve un bien être incroyable. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon âme sœur après toutes ces années. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de temps pour m'y habitué. Il faudra un peu de temps avant que je réalise vraiment que c'est lui. Ça je pense qu'il l'a compris. J'espère qu'il ne l'interprétera pas mal. Je romps ce moment que j'attendais depuis si longtemps à contrecœur.

« J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule cette nuit. Je suis désolé »

« Je comprends. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin »

Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi avant de retourner dans mon lit. Je sens bien que mes yeux sont humides. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré. Pleurer de joie mais aussi de doute.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le doute. Pourquoi ce sentiment m'a envahi toute la nuit ? Matthéo m'a enfin embrassé, je devrais être heureuse. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon âme sœur après toutes ces années. Il a retrouvé sa famille qui était morte d'inquiétude, ils ont même dû se faire les pires des scénarios. Et pourtant je doute sur quelque chose, pas sur ces sentiments. Je soute sur moi-même, c'est vrai si je retournais sur ma planète avec Alice, qu'est ce qu'il va dire ? Et les conséquences ? J'en ai marre de me poser des questions sans cesse, ce doute ne finira jamais ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, il est vraiment temps que j'arrête de douter et que j'avance un peu. Personne n'est venu me voir cette nuit, les Cullen ont bien dû voir l'air de mon âme sœur en sortant de ma chambre. Je pense qu'ils ont peur pour lui et pour moi. Si Edward était entré ou même Jasper ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Ils sont toujours quand on a des peines sur le cœur. De toute façon je préférais être seule. Le soleil vient de se lever, il soit être 6h du matin. Il m'aveugle en plus, je me décale pour ne pas l'avoir en pleine face. Une chance que les vitres soient en double vitrage et anti UV, sinon j'aurais grillée. Une chance aussi pour que cette région des Etats-Unis ne soit pas ensoleillée, il pleut toute l'année. Je peux quand même sortir en plein jour mais il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer car notre peau scintille au soleil. Les gens se douteraient de notre nature. J'en ai marre de me sentir mal, tout ce que je veux c'est avoir une vie, avec lui. Je veux revivre le moment d'hier soir encore et encore. C'est ce que j'ai pourtant fait, un mince sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, mais il disparaît rapidement. Je finis de ranger mes affaires. Vu qu'il ne pleut pas j'ai eu envie de remettre mon slim rouge avec mes escarpins assortis et un t-shirt bleu pâle, avec un manteau noir. Mes cheveux sont bien, ma coiffure d'hier à bien tenue. En attendant il faut que j'aille en cours, il est bientôt 8h et je vais être en retard. J'attrape mon sac de cours avant de descendre dans le salon. Je grimpe dans la voiture avec Jasper, Edward et Rosalie. Alice, Matthéo et Emmet sont déjà parti depuis 10 minutes. Matthéo n'avait pas l'air à l'aise d'après Emmet. Encore une pensé qui va finir par m'angoisser pour la journée. Mais je la chasse rapidement de mon esprit. D'ailleurs il faut que je pense à aller chasser un peu en rentrant des cours.

Nous arrivons en cours à l'heure, je rattrape Alice dans l'escalier de l'étage du cours d'histoire de l'art. Je la rattrape à une vitesse humaine et non de vampire, sinon les élèves vont se poser des questions. Je m'installe derrière Alice, le prof nous a placé à côté de deux filles qui ont l'air sympas. L'une est rousse et l'autre brune avec des mèches plus claires. Elles sont un peu plus petites que moi. Je n'engage pas la conversation, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter ce matin. Le cours se passe très bien, le prof montre différents tableaux un de Picasso et un de Goya. Je me souviens de celui de Picasso, ça me rappelle le jour ou j'ai rencontré Edward en pleine guerre mondiale à Paris. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce jour-là. Il m'a aidé à me remettre de mes émotions, de ma solitude. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez. La sonnerie de la récré retentie. Le prof nous laisse sortir le temps de la récré. Alice rejoint Jasper et les élèves retrouvent leurs amis. Moi je descends à l'étage du dessous retrouver Bella, sauf qu'en chemin, je croise Matthéo qui m'interpelle dans un couloir.

« Aurore »

Je n'aime pas quand il prononce mon prénom avec cette voix. Il a une voix pleine de tristesse et de remords. Je me retourne quand même. Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état, mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à voir ça. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est partir retrouver Bella.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Je t'ai dis ce que je ressentais et on s'est même embrassé »

Je remarque qu'il prononce cette phrase avec une amertume. Je sais que c'est difficile pour lui de me voir dans cet état de doute, Jasper me l'a dit et je le vois à son attitude. Il a envie de savoir ce qu'il se passe chez moi en ce moment. Je dois préserver ce secret, je ne veux en aucun cas le bouleversé à cause de moi. J'essaye de prendre mes distances par rapport à ça, mais je suis incapable de le voir dans cet état longtemps.

« Je sais, j'étais présente. Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est plus compliqué »

« Je sais que je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Je le regrette vraiment. J'ai envie de passer à autre chose »

« Je me doute bien, après ce que tu as vécu »

« J'ai pensé à toi tout ce temps. Maintenant je veux penser à nous »

« Je comprends »

« Tu sais que je t'aime »

« Oui. Euh excuse moi mais je dois y aller. Je dois retrouver Alice en espagnol » Avant de partir je lui laisse un mot que je glisse dans la poche de sa veste. Il ne s'en pas rendu compte.

Je remonte en cours avec une amertume. J'ai honte de ma réaction avec Matthéo. Il essaye de me rassurer et de recoller les morceaux. J'ai envie de pleurer, je ne peux plus supporter ça plus longtemps, c'est décidé, je lui avoue tout ce soir. Il me manque tellement. J'ai envie de le retrouver. Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Il me la même avoué. Que demandé d'autre ? Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser à force de me poser autant de questions. J'ai beau décomposer le problème et en résoudre des bouts je n'en vois pas la fin. Après tout je ne verrais peut-être jamais la solution. Je retourne à ma place à côté d'Alice. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer comme prétexte pour que Matthéo ne se doute de rien. J'ai fait mes recherches sur ma « vie » à Pandora. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait s'il apprend que je suis une princesse. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Je dois d'abord être certaine de ce qu'il « m'attend » là-bas. Je tiens à rester à Forks, j'ai ma famille et ma vie au lycée et avec Matthéo. Le prof remarque que je suis ailleurs et me demande de décrire le tableau projeté au tableau. Ensuite il distribue une copie de ce tableau en couleur et de noter une description la plus précise possible sur une feuille. Ce travail sera noté. La sonnerie sonne enfin, tous les élèves quittent la salle pour aller en cours d'anglais. Ensuite j'ai sciences.

Le reste de ma matinée passe assez vite à mon goût. Mes camarades de classe ne sont pas désagréables. J'attends Alice à la sortie de son cours d'espagnol, sa salle est juste à côté de la mienne. Quelle idée de mélanger les salles de cours comme ça. C'est l'heure d'aller au self. Le seul moment de la journée ou l'on ne se fait pas vraiment remarquer par les autres élèves. Enfin si car ils parlent tous sur nous en se demandant pourquoi on ne mange presque pas. Edward a décrété que nous avions un régime particulier dû à soucis de santé. Va savoir où il a trouvé une idée pareille. Apparemment ça marche. Sur nos plateaux, il n'y a pas grand-chose : une pomme et une salade. On ne veut pas gâcher la nourriture pour les humains, puisque qu'on ne mange pas la même chose qu'eux. C'est une question de principe. Je regarde le visage des gens du self. Leurs visages sont normaux, comme s'ils n'avaient pas de soucis. Certains ris et profitent de chaque minute de la vie au lycée. Je devrais faire la même chose, mais eux leurs vies est courte par rapport à la mienne. Moi j'ai l'éternité pour ça. Edward arrive à ma table, ce qui me sort de ma rêverie.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Oh si si je vais bien ne t'en fais pas »

« Je vois bien que non. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher. Je sais tout »

« Tu n'as pas tort »

« C'est avec Matthéo ? Je pensais que ça s'était arrangé »

« Oui tu lis en nous comme dans un livre. J'ai peur de lui avouer mon « nouveau statu » je ne veux pas qu'il le prenne mal »

« Tu sais, il faudra le lui dire un jour, tu ne peux pas garder ce « secret » pour toi »

« Je ne sais pas comment le lui avouer »

« Il le faudra bien pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Il t'aime tu le sais. Il est très amoureux de toi. Il aimerait te dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis toutes ces années. Il veut te prouver son amour sincère. Et pour ça il lui faut du temps. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile »

« J'aimerais lui dire moi aussi ce que je ressens. Il ne m'a jamais raconté son histoire »

« Il te la racontera le moment venu »

« Il serait trop blessé avec mon « secret » et mes problèmes. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir à cause de moi, il a assez souffert comme ça »

« Je sais. Tu es ma sœur et ne t'inquiètes on va tout faire pour arranger la situation »

« Merci Edward »

L'après-midi, j'ai 2h de badminton. J'écrase mon adversaire sur le terrain en 10 minutes. Le prof est assez surpris de ma frappe. Mais je suis un peu énervée, j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu.

Ne pas avoir vu Matthéo de l'après-midi m'angoisse. En plus je suis la seule de la famille à être dans ce cours. Alice est en science avec Rosalie, Emmet est au basket et Edward à son cours de volley. Je m'ennuie un peu. Je me concentre quand même sur le reste du cours de sport, sinon le prof va me dire que je suis toujours ailleurs. Ce qui est parfois le cas, comme tout le monde non ? La sonnerie sonne, on range le matériel et l'on court se changer dans les vestiaires. Je dois retrouver Alice pour rentrer à la maison. En sortant je prépare dans ma tête à ce que je vais dire à Matthéo ce soir. Je n'en peux plus de lui cacher des choses, je lui avoue tout.

En rentrant à la maison, je décide d'aller chasser un peu. Je n'ai pas « mangé » depuis quelques jours. J'ai de la chance, je repère vite une biche pas loin. Je lui saute au cou afin de la vider de son sang. Les animaux sont plutôt rares à cause de la période de chasse du coup il n'y a pas grand-chose. Mais bon c'est mieux que rien, c'est toujours mieux que de voler du sang à l'hôpital. Il faut que je rentre, il va bientôt faire nuit. Le soleil est orange ce soir. Je décide de prendre une douche puis de changer de vêtements, en fait non je vais me mettre en pyjama. L'eau chaude détends tous mes nerfs. Toutes ses tensions me tracassent beaucoup en ce moment, il est temps que je fasse un trait dessus. Après tout ce soir je vais tout dire à Matthéo et puis tout sera arrangé, enfin pas tout mais au moins une partie. Mes cheveux ne ressemblent plus à grand chose autant faire un shampoing. Par contre j'ai plein de traces de terre sur mes vêtements. Une fois ma douche finit, j'en profite pour me les sécher et améliorer mes boucles avec mon fer. Je n'ai pas envie de descendre, j'ai envie de discuter avec Matthéo tranquillement à l'étage. Et s'il ne venait pas me voir ? Son visage si triste par ce qui se passe en ce moment me hante l'esprit. Je ne supporte plus de le voir comme ça et je ne veux pas le perdre définitivement. Je sors de la salle de bain et je vois Matthéo en face de moi. Il est immobile. Il a mon mot dans la main. Je ne dis rien, je reste muette. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Mais aucun mots ne veut sortir de ma bouche. Finalement il brise le silence.

« J'ai eu ton mot de ce matin. Tu voulais qu'on parle, moi aussi. Écoute je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Si c'est pour ça que tu m'en veux, je me rachèterais. Si tu m'as quitté, je comprendrais mais dis-le-moi tout de suite. James t'a bien trompé, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas supporté de le voir ici et surtout près de toi. Mais sache que mes sentiments pour toi son intacts »

« Matthéo je ne t'ai pas remplacé. Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille. Jamais je ne te remplacerais. Je tiens énormément à toi. Tu es mon âme sœur. Je ne veux pas que notre histoire se termine comme ça, ce n'est que le début »

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas alors ? Tu es si triste en ce moment. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire. Je ne sais même plus quoi penser. Tu es sûr de tes sentiments alors où est le problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

« Je suis une princesse. Je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens d'une autre planète. Alice aussi puisqu'elle est ma sœur »

« Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Les vampires viennent d'un peu partout d'accord mais d'ailleurs ? »

« Je sais c'est dingue comme histoire. J'ai eu du mal à le digérer aussi avec Alice. Nous avons fait des recherches sur notre véritable identité. Nous avons trouvé des informations. Ils nous restes juste à aller là-bas »

« Il reste le problème de Lucy, je te signale. Donc ça nous en fait 2. Je dois y réfléchir »

Matthéo claque la porte et me laisse seule dans ma chambre. Cette fois si j'ai peur pour moi.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Matthéo qui me laisse seule dans ma chambre. Je lui ai dit mon secret. Je savais parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas l'accepter. Ou du moins il lui faudra du temps. Edward avait raison, j'aurais dû lui avouer avant. Mais comment ? De quelle manière ? Et quand ? J'ai tellement peur de le perdre pour de bon que je ne me pose même pas la question. Il a du mal à l'accepter et c'est normal, je le comprends. Mais après tout princesse ou non, je reste la même à ses yeux non ? Peut m'importe le destin qui m'attend, je continuerai à vivre comme je l'ai toujours fais depuis plus d'un siècle. Je m'attends à quoi ? À ce que mes vrais parents m'accueillent à bas ouvert ? Comme ça, comme si ce n'était que de simple retrouvaille. C'est beaucoup trop simple. Ou alors c'est comme dans les contes de fées, des parents désespérés d'avoir perdu leur fille et qui un beau jour la retrouver. Non merci, je ne veux pas de ce genre de scène. C'est trop banal. Et puis ça fait tellement longtemps, je veux tourner la page. J'ai trouvé ma famille, qui m'accepte comme je suis et rien n'y changera. Pareil pour Matthéo. Je l'aime. Ça c'est incontestable. Je dois absolument me rendre à Pandora. Seule s'il le faut mais je dois à tout prit régler cette histoire. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. J'ai attendu trop longtemps. J'ai attendu plus d'un siècle. J'ai enfin su la vérité et mon « futur destin » que j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter. Si jamais je constate que ce monde n'est pas le mien, je rentrerai et je ferais une croix dessus. Je fais un mot avant de partir. C'est une question de principe.

« _Alice, Rosalie, Esmé, Jasper, Emmet, Edward et Matthéo. Je vous quittes pour une durée indéterminée. Je pars sur ma planète d'origine, Pandora. Seule. _Je sais c'est risqué et vous avez peur pour moi. J'ai attendu un siècle. Un siècle ou je n'ai eu que des moments difficiles. Bien sûr j'ai eu des moments de bonheurs : vous. Vous m'avez tous accueilli avec une bonté et une gentillesse que je n'oublierais jamais. Je vous aimes vraiment. _Et je suis fière de faire partie de la famille. Malheureusement je cause des soucis trop importants. Entre le retour de Matthéo, la menace de Lucy et mon identité, je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas où est le portail pour aller à Pandora mais je le trouverais. Je sais juste qu'il est dans le nord du pays. Le pôle nord peut être. Ne courez aucun risque pour moi. Aurore _»

Voilà j'ai écrit ma lettre. À ce moment précis, j'ai envie de pleurer, mais je sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Matthéo va m'en vouloir de partir comme ça sans prévenir. Alice s'en rendra compte de toute façon, mais je serais déjà loin. Le temps qu'ils me retrouvent je ne sais pas comment je vais finir. Ni ou je serais. Si ça se trouve je ne trouverais pas ce portail. Quand j'y pense, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un film de science fiction. Ça fait très bizarre. Je me dis que je retrouverais ma vieille cabane en Alaska, « Comme au bon vieux temps » pensais-je. Je me m'y en route. Il doit être tard, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux partir en toute discrétion la nuit. C'est mieux pour les autres et pour moi. La lune est pleine ne plus, je n'ai pas besoin de lampe pour m'éclairer. J'ai ma vision de vampire donc ça devrait suffire. Tout ce que j'espère c'est ne pas avoir d'ennui dans la forêt. Certes je sais me défendre, mais on ne sait jamais, je peux tomber sur James par hasard. Je chasse cette idée de ma tête, je ne veux pas y penser et surtout je ne veux pas avoir peur. Je saute de ma fenêtre pour atterrir sur mes pieds sans problème. Manque de bol j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Et une ombre. Matthéo. Je reconnaîtrais son ombre entre mille.

« Aurore ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je pars retrouver ma planète. J'en peux plus de cette situation. Je n'en peux plus de me sentir mal constamment. Je n'en peux plus de te voir aussi mal que moi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et c'est peut-être mieux sans moi »

Je termine ma phrase avec une hésitation, je détache chaque mot, je veux être certaine de lui faire comprendre mon angoisse et mon intention. Mais je me sens mal à l'intérieur de moi. Je suis vraiment triste de lui infliger ça. Je ne veux pas le lui faire savoir, sinon il va ressentir mes émotions et il sera encore plus mal qu'il ne l'ait déjà. Je ne veux pas de ça. Il mérite mieux.

« Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens envers toi. Enfin je ne t'ai pas tout dis. Mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. C'est une mauvaise période qui va passer. Y a toujours une solution »

« Tu ne m'as pas tout dis ? »

Je ne comprends pas bien sa phrase. Il veut s'en doute parler de ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

Dans ce cas la c'est différent. Il m'aime. Il s'est attaché à moi. Edward avait raison, il est très amoureux. Moi aussi. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

« Et quelle solution ? Je refuse que Lucy se mette en travers, de nous »

« Lucy ne le fera pas. Elle m'a manipulé pendant si longtemps, je n'étais qu'un pantin à ses yeux. J'ai beaucoup souffert. Jasper à aussi souffrir avec Maria, elle l'a manipulé aussi. Et puis tout à changé. Maintenant mon frère est heureux avec son âme sœur. Je ne t'ai pas raconté mon histoire donc c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas totalement la part des choses. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait autant »

« Comment tu peut-être sûr de savoir qu'elle ne fera rien ? Tu ne m'a jamais raconté ton histoire. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Tout le monde a des secrets ».

J'ai du mal à comprendre les choses, mon esprit est trop embrouillé. « J'aimerais que tu me l'a raconte s'il te plais » rajoutais-je

J'hésite sur ma dernière phrase. En fait j'ai peur. Depuis tout ce temps, j'ai peur de me perdre, de le perdre surtout.

« Alice n'a eu aucune vision de Lucy. S'il elle avait vu quelque chose, on le saurait depuis longtemps. Elle ne se trompe jamais. Si tu tiens à connaître mon histoire, je te la raconterai demain si tu veux bien. Avant j'aimerais discuté avec toi, je ne t'ai pas revue depuis hier matin. »

« D'accord j'attendrais demain. De quoi tu veux parler ? »

J'affichais un mince sourire. Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation depuis un petit moment. J'ai hâte de connaître enfin son histoire. Ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'il souhaite se confier à moi. C'est une première approche pour le retrouver à nouveau. Et puis ça me permettra de faire un peu le point. Comment je n'ai pu penser qu'à moi ? Je suis si mauvaise que ça ? J'ai fait des erreurs aussi, mais ça n'explique pas tout. Il y a une part de moi qui n'a pas confiance en ce que je ressens, je devrais être sûr de mes sentiments.

« Je ne t'ai pas revu, je m'inquiétais »

« Il ne faut pas tu sais. La preuve, je vais bien »

« Bien ? Je ne pense pas. Depuis que je t'ai embrassé, je ne t'ai revue qu'une seule fois. Puis tu m'a quand même dit que tu as fais des recherches et que tu as retrouvé ton identité »

« C'est vrai que j'ai été occupé ces derniers temps. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de la peine. Je me suis éloignée car j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal »

« Je te connais non ? Tu n'es pas une menteuse. J'ai confiance en toi tu devrais le savoir. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus tu le sais non ? J'ai envie d'être franc avec toi. Je suis timide et parfois un peu coincé. J'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments »

« Ça me touche ce que tu me dis »

À ce moment précis, je comprends bien qu'il est vraiment attaché à moi. Ce que je ressens la maintenant est indescriptible. Mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure. Je sais qu'il ne bat plus mais c'est une image. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je suis, la assise à côté de lui sans rien dire. Je n'affiche qu'un sourire. Un énorme sourire. Je me lève, mais il m'attire vers lui à vitesse de vampire bien sûr. « Embrasse-moi » murmurais-je. C'est tout ce que j'ai envie à cet instant précis. Un baiser que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Et c'est le cas. Je me sens heureuse. Enfin. En près d'un siècle d'existence, je n'ai jamais senti une douceur et un sentiment pareils. C'est incomparable. Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps pour lui dire ce que je ressens ? Il me l'a dit. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Je n'ose pas interrompre ce moment, je lui dirais plus tard. « C'est tellement mieux en vrai » pensais-je. Je veux que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 22**

**Point de vue de Matthéo**

Hier soir, je l'ai embrassé. Nous avons discuté puis je l'ai embrassé. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon Aurore, elle m'a tellement manqué. Aujourd'hui je lui raconte mon histoire. Comme je lui ai dit hier, je veux être franc avec elle, je ne veux rien lui cacher. Certes elle a eu des doutes, c'est normal, elle a vécu tellement de choses ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu douter de ces sentiments. J'ai eu peur de la perdre. Je sais que je ne la perdrais plus. J'espère que le récit de mon histoire ne va pas la brusquer. Elle a remarqué ma cicatrice sur mon bras. Je vais être obligé de lui dire que ce sont les morsures de Lucy à l'époque. Je n'arrive plus à suivre mon cours d'Italien à cause de ça. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Edward le remarque et me lance un regard complice.

« Tu as bien fais de le lui dire » me dit-il.

C'est bien pratique de communiquer par la pensée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. C'est un des très grands avantages des vampires. On évite de l'utiliser trop souvent. J'avoue qu'on en joue pas mal, comme maintenant par exemple. C'est utile lors de nos stratégies si l'un d'entre nous à des problèmes, comme on l'a fait auparavant avec Bella, ça a été très compliqué pour Edward.

« Merci, j'ai eu peur, mais finalement tu avais raison, il fallait que je lui dise. Je n'aurais pas pu garder ça en moi plus longtemps »

« Sinon les larmes et les doutes auraient encore continué » ajoute Emmet

« Emmet on n'écoute pas les conversations ! » lance Edward

« T'appelle ça écouter ? Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu lis dans les pensées de tout le monde ! »

« J'avoue, il marque un point » ajoutais-je

« Moque toi, tu vas voir qui s'est qui va te massacrer à la chasse ce soir » me lance Edward

« Pffffff des menaces ? :D » lançais-je

« Ouais et alors tu as un problème peut-être ? »

« Bah ouais c'est toi justement ! » répliquai-je

« Arrêter vous me faites rire ! J'arrive plus à suivre le cours » ajoute Emmet

« Ohhhhh Emmet qui suit les cours c'est nouveau ?! » lançais-je

« Tu as eu ton bac 18 fois avec Edward, je te rappelle »

« En âge, humain Matthéo pas en âge de vampire » plaisante Edward

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi » dis-je en riant. « C'est Edward qui adore étudier. Moi je le suis parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Jasper me force aussi alors. »

« N'empêche que Jasper a eu raison de te traîner sur les bancs de la fac durant toute ces années »

« Ouais pour retourner au lycée après avec toi et pour ensuite retourner sur les bancs de la fac »

« Tu ne peux pas nier que ça t'a été utile »

« Sur ce tu marques un point. Au fait ce soir j'avoue mon histoire à Aurore »

« Quoi ?! Tu vas tout lui avouer » lance Edward, Emmet et Jasper

« Jasper ?! » lui lançais-je étonné « Tu participes à nos conversations maintenant ? »

« Bah quoi Edward lis dans nos pensées. Je peux bien participer à vos conversations muettes non ? T'es mon frère je te signale et je lis en toi comme dans un miroir »

« Ça c'est vrai. Et t'en penses quoi alors ? »

« Aurore fait partie de la famille, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Il faudra bien le lui dire un jour. Ça fait un siècle que tu gardes ça pour toi. J'ai mis du temps avant qu'Alice me demande de lui raconter. Aurore se pose des questions, elle veut recoller les morceaux. »

« Jasper à raison Matthéo. J'ai bien vu comment elle te regardait hier soir. Elle t'aime ça ce voit gros comme une maison ! Elle meurs d'envie de connaître ton histoire »

« Tu nous espionnais Edward ? »

« Euh non je revenais de la chasse et puis j'ai entendu Aurore alors je suis resté voir ce qu'il ce passait c'est tout. Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, Bella me cherchait pour aller au cinéma »

« Edward si Aurore l'aime c'est normal que ça se voit ! »

« Oui merci Emmet mais il faut bien imager le truc sinon ça le fait pas »

« Perso je connais notre histoire donc si tu as besoin d'aide je complèterais »

« Merci de ton soutient Jasper, mais je pense que je m'en sortirais seul »

« Comme tu veux »

La fin du cours sonne enfin, en plus c'est le dernier de la journée donc ça tombe plutôt bien.

En sortant, Aurore m'attendait devant ma salle. Elle me sourit et m'attire vers elle pour que je l'embrasse. Ça a surpris les autres élèves car d'habitude, on évite un peu de s'embrasser devant les autres. Mais maintenant on s'en fiche.

« Je vais te raconter mon histoire ce soir puisque que tu me harcèles depuis des jours avec ça »

« Moi te harceler ? Pas du tout ! »

On se dirige vers la sortie pour rentrer à la maison. Je pars chasser avec Jasper. Les autres sont déjà parti depuis au moins une heure. Je repère rapidement une odeur ce cerf pas loin de moi. J'ai de la chance qu'il ne m'entende pas car il n'a pas eu le temps de bouger que je suis déjà en train de boire son sang. Je n'ai pas chassé depuis un petit moment. Entre toutes les dissertations à rendre en cours j'en ai même oublié de chasser. Je ne sais pas ce que les profs ont en ce moment, ils nous donnent des devoirs à rendre avant les vacances. C'est sûrement pour avoir plus de travail et nous faire patienté 2 semaines avant de nous rendre nos copies. Ce liquide chaud me procure un bien fou, j'en avais presque oublié le goût. Bon j'exagère un peu. Jasper s'attaque à un second cerf, après tout pourquoi pas, j'en profite pour prendre la biche juste à côté. Ces moments de chasse avec Jasper me rappellent nos fuites à travers le pays lors de nos premières années de vampires. On ne savait pas vraiment ou nous réfugier. Si à l'époque les humains avaient découvert l'existence de vampire, on aurait eu de gros ennuis. Enfin c'est plutôt eux d'avoir peur car ils n'auraient eu aucune chance face à nous. 2 nouveaux nés à l'époque. La nuit est tombée et en rentrant de la chasse avec Jasper, j'aperçois Aurore sur le canapé avec Alice.

« Jasper ! » appelle Alice avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Ces deux-là ce sont très bien trouvés. J'ai toujours admiré mon frère quand il est avec elle. Ils sont si complémentaires. Je me souviens encore quand ce lutin est venu dans notre famille. Jasper en était fier. Je dois avouer que leur rencontre est vraiment belle. Ce petit lutin a vécu tellement de choses. Son histoire nous a tous bouleversé. Même Rosalie a eu du mal à croire que ce lutin à la joie de vivre ai pu vivre dans un hôpital psychiatrique et qu'elle ai pu s'en sortir. Je connais seulement cette partie de l'histoire, pas la suite. J'espère qu'Aurore me l'a racontera un jour. Je m'assieds près de mon âme sœur.

« Tu es certaine de vouloir connaître mon histoire ? »

« Oui. Si tu y tiens toujours, je ne veux pas te forcer. Je sais que tu doutes beaucoup à cause de moi en ce moment, alors si tu veux parler tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis attentive »

Elle me lance un sourire de soutient. Alors je me lance.

« Je m'étais engagé dans l'armée avec Jasper. Lors de la bataille de Galveston, Jasper et moi étions les plus jeunes majors à avoir survécut. À l'époque tous les jeunes des villages aux alentours de la ville se devaient d'aller dans l'armée. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de principe c'était comme une sorte de devoir. Un peu comme une tradition si tu veux. Notre rôle était de faire évacuer un village au nord d'Houston, au Texas. Le paysage était désert. Il n'y avait que des rochers et des cactus. Nous avions l'impression que ça n'en finirait jamais. En fait j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'étais certain que quelque chose allait ce passé. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Nous avons vu des gens au loin. Nous ne les voyons pas d'assez prêts pour voir si ce sont des hommes, des femmes ou des enfants »

« Tu as manqué de te faire tuer ? »

Elle prononce cette phrase avec stupeur. Je ne pense pas qu'Aurore aurait imaginé ce genre de vie pour moi. Personne d'ailleurs. Dans la famille, on a tous des histoires différentes. Bien sûr j'ai des similitudes avec celle de Jasper puisqu'on était ensemble et Alice et Aurore. Comme elle l'a dit : « Tout le monde a des secrets ». Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

« Oui plusieurs fois »

« Et cette fille comment elle s'appellait ? »

« Tu l'as connais. C'était Lucy »

Aurore me regarde avec des yeux surpris. Comment j'aurais pu me douter un seul instant que Lucy allait mijoter ce plan depuis toutes ces années. Elle a toujours voulu faire le mal autour d'elle. De toute façon ce n'était que du bluff. Sauf que le pantin c'était moi. Je reprends donc.

« C'était de très jeunes femmes. Elles devaient avoir notre âge, 19 ans pour moi et 20 ans pour Jasper. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, elles étaient sœurs. L'une était blonde, une autre avait les cheveux encore plus clair et la dernière était brune. Elles avaient un visage si clair, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Leur charme était envoûtant. Mon instinct me persuadait du danger. Deux d'entre elles s'approchent de nous. Elles portaient toutes les 3 une grande chemise blanche qui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. Jasper se présente le premier. Moi je n'ose rien dire, mais j'ai confiance en Jasper. Finalement je suis repartie après avoir mis les jeunes filles dans un convoi pour leur sécurité dans le nord du pays. Jasper m'a suivi et nous sommes rentré dans le village où nous étions en ce temps de guerre »

Je regarde le visage de mon âme sœur et je vois bien qu'elle écoute attentivement mon histoire. Je laisse quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre le fil de mon histoire.

« Sauf que j'ai revu cette jeune fille dans mon village. J'ai vraiment été surpris, je ne doutais pas un seul instant de la revoir un jour. Elle s'appelait Lucy. Nous vivions un amour secret car à l'époque il fallait être marié pour pouvoir se tenir la main et s'embrasser. Alors nous nous cachions. Malheureusement mes parents nous ont surpris ensemble une fois. Elle m'avait embrassé ce jour-là. Alors j'ai dû partir avec elle »

« Tu as tout quitté »

« En partie. J'ai découvert que Jasper avait fait la même chose que moi avec Maria. Sauf qu'un soir, j'ai compris ce que Lucy et ses sœurs mijotaient. J'ai gardé ce secret durant un bon moment. Il ne fallait pas que je le dise sinon, on m'aurait pris pour un fou. Ensuite Jasper et moi avons rejoint l'armée. À l'époque les permissions étaient rares, mais comme on était jeune, on a eu l'occasion de rentrer une fois tous les 3 mois. Lucy a su que je le savais, mais elle ne m'a pas dénoncé aux autorités pour autant. Elle m'a offert un autre destin. Elle m'a murmuré à l'oreille : « Bienvenue dans mon monde ». C'était le 20 juillet 1878. Ma nouvelle existence commence »

« Elle t'a transformé » souffle Aurore

« Oui. Je suis devenu un monstre. Un l'esprit du mal. Une créature de la nuit. Je suis désormais marié à la peur, l'horreur et la terreur. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Je suis devenu un vampire »

« Tu as affronté ça tout seul » souffle t-elle. Son visage est comme choqué par ce que je viens de lui dire. Tout comme elle, Jasper et les autres membres de ma famille mon histoire n'est pas rose. Elle est même noire.

« Pas vraiment, Jasper à subit la même chose. À peine ma nouvelle existence commencée, Lucy avait une emprise sur moi. Un soir, elle est venu me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Je l'ai écouté sans rien dire. Le seul geste que j'ai fais c'est de lui répondre « Moi aussi ». C'est alors qu'elle m'a embrassé. Elle contrôlait mes faits et gestes. Les cicatrices que tu vois sur mon bras est une se ces marques. Ça a été sa dernière d'ailleurs »

« C'est elle qui te fait souffrir depuis autant d'années ? »

« Durant pas mal d'années oui. Cette histoire n'a pas duré. Maria faisait la même chose avec Jasper. Elle le manipulait aussi. Nous étions tous les deux des pantins. Elles tiraient à leur guise sur les ficelles. Un soir j'avais décidé d'en finir. C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. L'idée de me suicider m'ai venu à l'esprit »

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'en a empêché ? »

« Un rêve »

« Un rêve ? Il racontait quoi ?»

« Et bien la veille de ma transformation, j'ai fait un rêve. Toi. Je t'ai vu Aurore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais cette sensation de déjà-vu. Mon don est que je peux voir dans les rêves des gens et je peux les modifier »

« Tu as rêvé de moi ? »

« Oui »

« Tu sais Aurore, le don de Matthéo est spécial. Comme il te l'a dit, il voit les rêves des gens et les modifie. Il me les racontait tous. J'avais du mal à le croire, mais il s'est avéré que son rêve s'est réalisé. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça marcherait avec un vampire »

« Jasper a raison. Et puis quand je t'ai rencontré tout à changé »

« Je vais chasser avec Alice » me dit-il par pensée. Je me concentre sur la suite de mon histoire. J'ai pas quitté le regard d'Aurore pour autant.

« Tout ? »

« Oui tout. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment avant. Je n'ai cessé de penser à cette fille. Toi. Puis tu m'as souri ce soir d'avril 1878. Tu me hantais presque l'esprit. J'en étais déjà sous le charme sans même te connaître. Je me sentais déjà « liée » à toi »

« Ton histoire est très noire, tu as su affronté tellement de chose tout seul. J'admire ton courage. Je m'en suis rappelé longtemps de ce jour d'avril. Tu es mon âme sœur. Je l'ai su tout de suite, c'était une évidence. Je t'aime Matthéo. Je veux juste que tu m'embrasses »

Je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, d'abord je reste timide de peur qu'elle rompt ce baiser mais au final non, elle me le renvoi. Mais beaucoup plus fort cette fois. Elle me transmet tout ce qu'elle ressens en cet instant précis. Un des seuls qui restera des plus agréable dans ma mémoire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous interrompre, mais nous avons un souci. Un très gros souci » annonce Edward.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Point de vue d'Alice :

Ce soir, j'ai eu une vision concernant Lucy. J'en ai pas eu depuis un moment et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Malheureusement Lucy est sur ma planète d'origine. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. L'état d'Aurore m'a pas mal préoccupé ces derniers temps. Elle a eu moins de temps à admettre la vérité que moi. J'ai pu me faire à l'idée. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que c'est elle que Lucy veut. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'angoisse de plus en plus. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, on a assez peur comme ça. En plus de ça je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer sur ma partie de chasse tellement ça me hante l'esprit. J'ai failli perdre Aurore une fois, je ne veux pas que ça soit définitif. Je l'ai retrouvé par miracle. Je regrette mon éloignement quand nous sommes sorties de l'asile. Depuis nos quelques jours d'errance, je n'ai cessé d'y penser. Je me suis dit que ça l'aiderait peut-être d'être seule. Elle pouvait se poser les questions qu'elle avait en tête à ce moment-là. Moi j'avais besoin de changer un peu de vie. Je voulais faire une croix sur ce passé triste mais pas sans elle. Je voulais qu'on affronte cette nouvelle existence ensemble, cette vie de jeunes vampires. J'ai fait des choix difficiles, mais je ne les regrette plus avec le temps. Aurore m'a beaucoup manqué durant cette période. Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle allait, ou elle vivait, alors je l'a suivait. Je restais discrète bien sur pour ne pas qu'elle me remarque. Si ça avait été le cas, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi face à elle. Jasper n'était pas loin et me soutenait dans ma démarche. Au début il a eu du mal à comprendre car il pensait que ça me ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Je me sentais rassurer de voir ma sœur se débrouiller comme elle pouvait, elle allait bien. À l'époque j'avais rencontré Jasper depuis peu de temps et j'ai intégré sa famille. J'avais enfin une vraie famille, mais il me manquait une fois pour que je sois comblée, ma sœur. Maintenant je le suis. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ai rencontré Matthéo. Lui qui a tant souffert dans sa vie, il est heureux. Depuis quelque temps, ils ont eu des doutes, des peines, Matthéo a été enlevé. Nous avons eu un gros vide. Je cesse d'y penser sinon je vais pleurer. Je sais parfaitement que je ne peux plus, ce sentiment me manque parfois. Je sors de ma chambre et je rejoins le reste de la famille dans le salon.

« Bon c'est quoi le plan ? » annonce Emmet

« Il faut en trouver un sois patient Emmet » ajoute Carlisle

Carlisle a eu beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital ces derniers temps, nous ne le voyons presque plus en ce moment. Ce soir, il ne travaille pas. J'ai presque honte de lui infligé cette réunion alors qu'il est si fatigué. Il aura beau me rassuré sur le fait que c'est normal d'être présent pour nous, j'ai dû mal à y croire mais je lui fait confiance.

« Alice raconte moi ta vision » me demande Carlisle

« J'ai vu Lucy sur Pandora. Elle recherche quelque chose, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce ça peut-être »

« Une armée de nouveau-nés ? » demande Bella

« Ça m'étonnerait, sa dernière tentative avait échoué à l'époque » termine Matthéo

« Elle peut très bien recommencer, elle et Maria sont très douées pour faire des coups tordu » dit Jasper.

« Et puis à quoi peut bien lui servir une nouvelle armée ? »

« Bonne question. Surtout qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y a sur Pandora »

« On devrait aller faire un tour ? » propose Bella

« Pour nous faire tuer ? Les nouveau-nés ne feront qu'une bouchée et avec ces 3 la on est très mal parti. Elles sont en vie depuis des siècles. Il faut élaborer quelque chose avant de s'y rendre » renchérit Edward.

« On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'i Pandora » ajoute Matthéo.

« Matthéo a raison, on devrait attendre de nouvelles visions d'Alice, ça nous aidera à en savoir plus peut-être »

« Je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance mais c'est l'heure pour vous d'aller en cours » annonce Carlisle

Je me lève du canapé, Jasper derrière moi. Après tout, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs en ce moment. Cette histoire nous hante tous, vivement qu'elle se termine. Je monte l'escalier pour aller dans la salle de bain. Mes cheveux sont bien, j'ai de la chance aucune mèche ne rebiques. Je change mes vieux vêtements pour une chemine blanche, un slim noir et des escarpins rouge, les même que ma sœur. On les a achetés ensemble et en bleu aussi. À peine sorti de ma chambre Jasper m'attire vers lui. J'aime son petit sourire à chaque fois qu'il m'attrape le bras. « Embrasse-moi » me murmure t-il A peine sa demande formulée, je l'exécute. Je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre ma main dans ces cheveux. Ce baiser est tout ce dont j'ai besoin la maintenant. Il m'a soutenu durant ma recherche sur Pandora. Jasper sait ce que je ressens, de la peur, de l'angoisse face à Lucy. Je refuse qu'elle s'attaque une nouvelle fois à notre famille, elle a fait assez de mal comme ça. J'efface ces idées de ma tête et me reconcentre sur mon âme sœur. Il m'envoie une onde d'apaisement que je ressens aussitôt. Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers ma voiture. C'est le cadeau d'Edward quand j'ai été avec Bella à Volterra. Quelle aventure ! Au retour il m'a offert cette jolie Porsche jaune canari. J'avoue que j'en suis fière, elle a une valeur sentimentale pour moi. J'arrive 10 min en avance au lycée, mais déjà pas mal d'élève sont déjà la. Les cours vont bientôt commencer. Pour une fois que j'arrive à l'heure. Ce matin j'ai espagnol, littérature, histoire et science l'après-midi. Ma matinée se passe assez rapidement, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à notre semaine avec Jasper. La sonnerie du midi sonne enfin, je rejoins Aurore au self.

« Tu es inquiète ? » me demande t-elle

« Je ne peux rien te cacher »

« C'est normal, on l'est tous. Je pense qu'on a besoin de se changer un peu les idées »

« Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Un voyage ? »

« Un voyage ? Et ou ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon moment »

« Si justement, on pourrait réfléchir à autre chose, ailleurs. Toi et Jasper »

« Lui et moi ? Et ou ? »

« Sur l'île d'Esmé ? »

« Tu crois qu'elle serait d'accord ? »

« Je suis certaine que oui. Tu as besoin d'être un peu seule avec lui »

« C'est une bonne idée. Mais toi et Matthéo ?»

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour l'instant on vit le moment présent. J'espère que Lucy ne viendra pas se mettre dans nos affaires. Lui et Edward réfléchit comment aller sur Pandora »

« Tu veux vraiment y aller ? »

« Je pense que c'est peut-être mieux d'en avoir le cœur net là-bas »

« Il vaut mieux attendre d'avoir des informations complémentaires sur ce que Lucy veut non ? »

« On les aura quand ? Peut-être dans un moment. On a besoin de respirer un peu. Tu as besoin d'un peu de vacances, alors profite de cette semaine avec Jasper »

« Tu auras besoin de moi là-bas »

« Bien sûr que oui, tu es ma sœur. On est concernée toute les deux par cette histoire »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je t'ai perdu une fois pas deux »

« Écoute, j'ai fait ma vie avec vous. Si Lucy tient tant que ça a notre planète d'origine, il faut en être sûr. Ça n'engage à rien »

« Ça ne sent pas très bon cette histoire-là. Lucy doit préparer un sacré coup. Rappelle toi de nos recherches. La planète est très riche. Lucy doit vouloir quelque chose de précieux »

« Pour en être certaine, je dois me rendre là-bas bientôt. Profite de ta semaine avec Jasper »

Mon prof de science est absent, je finis ma journée plus tôt. Je vais profiter de ce temps pour terminer ma valise avant de partir ce soir. Je me dirige vers le parking récupérer ma voiture.

En rentrant à la maison, Jasper est devant le porche de la maison à m'attendre avec une enveloppe dans la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans ta main »

« Ah ah c'est une surprise ! »

« C'est quoi ? » j'affiche un grand sourire en espérant le faire craquer mais apparemment c'est mal parti.

« J'ai pensé qu'une petite semaine loin d'ici nous ne ferait pas de mal. J'en en ai déjà parlé avec Esmé et j'ai déjà les billets donc en fait tu n'as pas le choix » me dit-il avec un sourire.

La négociation n'a pas été difficile puisque Jasper a préparé ce voyage dans mon dos depuis un bon moment. Les autres étaient au courant, ils avaient bien gardé le secret. J'aurais pu le voir, mais non, Jasper me surprendra toujours. Je me demande si ce n'est pas également pour une occasion spéciale. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Lucy ne vienne pas mettre son grain de sel.

Je prépare mes affaires puisque que l'on part le lendemain matin. Jasper a fait vite.

Etant en automne, je me dis qu'il doit faire chaud sur son île, je ne prends que des shorts, des t-shirts et une robe. Que des tenues d'été. Je prends un maillot de bain quand même. Cette idée d'escapade est une bonne idée, j'étais un peu réticente au début, de peur qu'il y ait de nouvelles informations. Après tout je pourrais réfléchir à ça seule et avec Jasper. Nous installons nos affaires dans la voiture. D'ici quelques heures, je serais sur une île seule avec Jasper. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Je suis heureuse de cette semaine. Avant le départ, je décide d'aller chasser, mais seule cette fois. Je me dirige droit vers le nord. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de distance pendant une heure. C'est le jour J aujourd'hui, il doit être 17h. Jasper souhaite faire un vol de nuit. De toute façon nous arriverons sur l'île cette nuit, vers minuit peut-être. Je bondis d'arbre en arbre en repérant un animal. J'ai de la chance un troupeau de cerfs est juste en face de moi. Je marche doucement pour ne pas me faire repérer et je me jette sur l'un d'entre eu afin de savourer son sang coulé dans ma gorge. Je n'ai pas chassé depuis un moment. Le ciel est violet ce soir. Une vision me frappe soudainement : je suis sur l'île d'Esmé avec Jasper. Je me promène sur la plage, seule. Je ne sais pas ou il est. Je ne me soucie pas de ça, je continue mon chemin. Dommage, cette vision prend fin rapidement je me demande ce qu'elle signifie. Je ne préfère pas me poser des questions sinon Jasper va s'en apercevoir et il se posera des questions à son tour. Tout ce que je veux c'est profiter de cette semaine seule avec lui. En rentrant à la maison, je constate que je suis la seule. Carlisle et Esmé ont dû partir chasser. Je sais qu'Edward devait aller au cinéma avec Bella. Mais où est Rosalie ? Et Emmet ? Ils ont dû partir eux aussi. Je me dirige vers ma chambre mais dans le couloir de l'étage, je croise Jasper. Il m'attrape par le bras pour m'embrasser. Un baiser délicat comme il sait le faire. Je reçois une onde d'apaisement en moi, il sait ce que je ressens, comme toujours. Je lui souris et lui prends la main. Ma valise à la main, je sors de ma chambre en même temps que Jasper. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers l'aéroport. Une fois les bagages embarqués, je m'assieds à côté de Jasper. Je reste la tête contre son épaule presque tout le long du voyage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser Aurore. Je n'aime pas la voir aussi triste en ce moment. Elle va mieux depuis mais bon, ça doit être mon instinct fraternel. Il est tard je sais, mais j'ai envie de lui envoyé un sms. Je le fais ou je le fais pas ? Jasper me connaît, je vais me poser des questions tout le long du séjour. Ou pour l'esquiver je demande à Matthéo ? Il a besoin de soutien lui aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler ces derniers temps.

« Hey ! J'espère que tout va bien à la maison et que toi aussi. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler. Je sais que tu en as besoin en ce moment. Je pense à toi et Jasper aussi. On t'aime. Alice »

Sa réponse est assez rapide. Je n'ai attendu que 5 minutes.

« Hey ! Merci Alice c'est gentil à toi de t'en faire pour moi. Ça n'a pas été simple ces derniers temps pour tout le monde. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Si tu veux, on parlera à ton retour. Je vais très bien sinon. Profite de ta semaine plutôt sinon tu vas m'écrire tous les jours. Bonne vacances ! Tu me manques déjà. Je vous aimes aussi »

J'affiche un sourire en lisant son message. Je ne lui ai jamais dis combien je tenais à lui.

C'est vrai, il y a eu tellement de choses ces derniers temps. C'est quand même mon frère, il a besoin de soutien. Matthéo m'a déjà raconté son histoire, elle m'a vraiment bouleversé. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait vécu autant de choses. Certes il a partagé des choses avec Jasper lors de la guerre de Sécession, mais après. Il s'est débrouillé comme il a pu avant de rejoindre notre famille. Il est toujours là pour parler quand ça ne va pas. Il a été la quand j'ai quitté Aurore quelque temps après avoir quitté l'asile. Je pense que maintenant c'est à moi de l'écouter. D'ailleurs il ne m'a jamais vraiment raconté après la guerre de Sécession. D'après ce que Jasper m'a dit, il s'est engagé dans l'armée lors de la Première Guerre mondiale. Il a été seul cette fois ci. Je n'ose imaginer les images d'horreur qui sont restées dans sa mémoire. Et à jamais en plus. Il gardera ce souvenir avec ces cicatrices. On arrive enfin sur l'île d'Esmé. La lune se reflète sur la mer ainsi que sur le sable blanc. La maison n'a pas changé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il y a toujours la grande chambre blanche avec des baies vitrées autour. Les meubles en bois exotiques, le parquet en acajou. Je m'allonge directement sur mon lit et je ne bouge plus, Jasper s'assied à côté de moi.

« Tu veux aller te baigner après ? »

« Hum… Pourquoi pas. Tant qu'à être ici il faut en profiter »

« Tu m'as l'air inquiète ? »

« Je t'assure que non »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Il m'envoie une onde d'apaisement que je ressens aussitôt, Jasper a le don de lire mes émotions comme dans un miroir. Et il le réussit très bien.

« Plus maintenant » dis-je en l'embrassant.


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Point de vue d'Aurore : 

Les rayons du soleil traversent le rideau rouge opaque de ma chambre. Évidemment ils se posent sur mon visage. Pourtant je n'aime pas ça. Leur chaleur me réveille peu à peu, leur chaleur me réchauffe le corps. J'ai du mal à bouger. Si je ne me réveille pas maintenant je vais finir griller. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir maintenant. En tout cas pas de cette façon, ça serait vraiment stupide. En plus je doute que Matthéo partage cet avis. Le reste de ma famille non plus d'ailleurs. De toute façon un vampire ne dort pas. J'ai juste voulu reposer mes yeux, mais je suis restée plus longtemps que prévue. J'ouvre mes yeux. Mes yeux ont du mal à supporter le rayon de soleil qui se diffuse droit vers moi. Je le cache avec un coussin afin de ne plus sentir cette sensation de chaleur. Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? J'ai été voir Matthéo dans sa chambre, mais il n'était pas là, alors je l'ai attendu. Le problème est qu'il n'est pas revenu. Il a dû revenir tard puisque je ne suis plus dans sa chambre mais dans la mienne. Depuis que Jasper est parti avec Alice sur l'île d'Esmé, il est plus distant. Je me pose trop de question aussi. Je me souviens de sa dernière phrase de l'autre jour : « _Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant. Je n'ai cessé de penser à cette fille. Toi. Puis tu m'as souri ce soir d'avril 1878. Tu me hantais presque l'esprit. J'en étais déjà sous le charme sans même te connaître. Je me sentais déjà « liée » à toi _».

Que demander de plus ? Tout le monde me dit que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Alors pourquoi il est si distant ? Pourquoi il doute ? Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais non ? Lui me la dit. Je découvre une enveloppe posée sur ma commode avec mon prénom dessus. D'abord j'ai peur, je me dis que c'est peut-être une lettre d'adieu. Si c'est le cas, je ne préfère pas la lire, je souffrirais trop. « Aller j'arrête de me faire des films ». J'ouvre l'enveloppe.

« _Bonjour ! J'espère que tu as bien « dormi » ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit, je sais que tu es contrariée depuis quelque temps. On l'est tous de toute façon. Je suis rentré très tard et je t'ai vu immobile sur mon lit. J'ai eu du mal à penser que tu dormais. Alors je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre. En fait je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te regarder « dormir ». Sinon je suis parti dans la forêt chasser en attendant ton réveil. À plus tard la Belle au bois dormant! Je t'aime. Matthéo _»

Edward avait raison :« _Il le faudra bien pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Il t'aime tu le sais. Il est très amoureux de toi. Il aimerait te dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis toutes ces années. Il veut te prouver son amour sincère. Et pour ça il lui faut du temps. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile _». J'aurais peut-être dû annoncer ça plus tôt à Matthéo. Il l'aurait peut-être mieux pris. En même temps je ne voulais pas le blesser plus que ça, mais finalement ça a empiré. Matthéo me revient en mémoire. Son visage de poupin, si doux et si gentils, ses yeux couleur chocolat. Ses cheveux blond et court. Je n'ai jamais compris la signification de sa cicatrice en forme de croissant sur son bras gauche et celle de son cou. Il m'a dit que c'était dû à sa transformation mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Moi qui n'est gardé aucune cicatrice, à part celle qui est dans mon cou, c'est la seule qui me reste. Je sais que Matthéo est parti chasser, je devrais peut-être lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Ou je devrais attendre un peu ? Je dois en parler à Esmé, elle saura quoi faire. Je descends les escaliers pour la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Esmé ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Oui bien sûr Aurore, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« C'est Matthéo. Je sais et je vois bien qu'il souffre en ce moment. Il aura beau nier, je le vois bien, mais il ne souhaite pas m'en parler, il veut garder ça pour lui. Pourtant il en a besoin »

« On est tous déboussolés en ce moment tu sais, avec tout ce qu'il ce passe. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Quand il t'a perdu, il a été dans une triste phase et très dure, c'est ce qui l'a poussé à participer à la Première Guerre mondiale. À ce moment la il a perdue tout espoir en lui. »

« Il ne m'a pas raconté toute son histoire. Comment il peut garder ce genre de chose pour lui tout seul ? Ça je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je suis la maintenant. Certes la menace de Lucy est imminente, s'il veut parler, il peut compter sur moi »

« Matthéo a vécu des choses, que peu de gens peuvent vivre en une vie, tout comme Alice qui a été enfermée dans un asile dès l'enfance, Jasper qui a participé à la guerre de Sécession avec son frère Matthéo et toi dans cet asile avec Alice. Matthéo a participé à 2 guerres. Jasper est le seul parent qui lui reste. Alors maintenant qu'il t'a trouvé, il veut te protéger. Il te parlera de ce qu'il ressent mais il lui faut du temps »

« Il s'inquiète trop pour moi. Je comprends parfaitement que cette période à du être insupportable et j'imagine interminable. Matthéo s'est vraiment battue, il a quand même eu une lueur d'espoir même dans les pires moments. La preuve, il est la aujourd'hui, il a trouvé une famille, il a retrouvé son frère, il a rencontré son âme sœur.» Soufflais-je.

« Ce genre de choses n'est pas simple à dire, même à moi il a eu du mal avant d'oser m'en parler. Il est très courageux, il n'a jamais lâché prise depuis ses années à la guerre. Il m'a absolument tout expliqué et je peux te dire que c'est une histoire poignante mais qui fini bien. Il t'a rencontré Aurore. Grâce au rêve qu'il a eu, toi. Tu es son âme sœur et ça il l'a su tout de suite. Ça s'est confirmé le soir où il t'a enfin vu, ce jour d'avril 1878 »

« J'aime Matthéo plus que tout. Des souffrances, j'en ai eu dans ma vie. J'ai été suffisamment enfermé dans cet asile pour les endurer. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, ça a été une évidence. C'est mon âme sœur. Il m'aime, il me l'a dit plusieurs fois. Il m'a embrassé. Et moi je n'ai même pas été capable de lui dire ce que je ressens vraiment. Je ne veux plus de secrets. Il a assez souffert. Il a beaucoup trop souffert dans sa vie. Ce jour d'avril 1878 a changé ma vie. Alors peut-être qu'il a peur pour moi lorsque je régnerais sur Pandora. J'ai bien compris ma destiné ».

J'avais bien remarqué qu'il s'en faisait pour moi. Son histoire m'a bouleversé, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant souffert. Encore et toujours les mêmes questions à mon sujet et au sien.

- « Non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens envers toi. Enfin je ne t'ai pas tout dis. Mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. C'est une mauvaise période qui va passer. Y a toujours une solution »

- « Je n'en peux plus de te voir aussi mal que moi. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Et c'est peut-être mieux sans moi »

- « Lui avouer ? Mais comment ? De quelle manière ? Et quand ? J'ai tellement peur de le perdre pour de bon que je ne me pose même pas la question. Il a du mal à l'accepter et c'est normal, je le comprends. Mais après tout princesse ou non, je reste la même à ses yeux non ? »

« Tu te poses beaucoup de questions c'est normal »

« Vous avez tout quitté pour moi ! « Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire et on en a déjà discuter, tu sais ce que j'en pense »

« Oui mais … »

« C'est normal tu es ma fille » me coupe t-elle « Va lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire » dit Esmé en me souriant.

J'en ai marre d'aller pleurer devant lui afin de lui dire que je l'aime, qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire pour moi. Il est obligé de me dire qu'il m'aime, que la situation s'arrangera. Cette fois ci c'est à moi de le rassurer. C'est trop de doute, de questions. À présent j'énumère ce que j'aimerais lui dire. J'approuve en hochant de la tête. Je cours dans la forêt de Pandora, seule. La famille Cullen réside à présent chez moi sur ma vraie planète. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient absolument tout plaqué pour moi. Je ne sais comment les remercier pour ce geste. J'en demande trop. J'ai été mal pendant un temps, j'abusais de leur bonté. C'est vrai, ils m'ont accueilli chez eux sans problème et maintenant ils plaquent toute leur vie à Forks. Carlisle à même trouvé un poste à l'hôpital de Pandora. D'ailleurs un bal est donné ce soir, une idée du personnel du château pour ma bienvenue. Mais pour le moment je n'ai pas la tête à la fête. Je m'en fiche en fait, je ne vaux qu'une seule chose : le retrouver et lui parler. Je pense à ce que je vais dire à Matthéo. J'appréhende sa réaction. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne savoir quoi dire. J'ai peur de ne plus bouger quand je serais face à lui. J'ai peur de le perdre. Je continue de courir. Je ne vois plus temps passer, si ça se trouve, je cours pendant des heures sans m'arrêter. Je ne vois plus le temps passer.

En fait mon monde était sous mes yeux depuis le début. Grâce à notre intrusion dans mon ancien asile, j'ai réussi à retrouver le moyen d'accéder à ma planète. Une chose est sûr, je suis chez moi mais je me sens incapable de régner sur cette planète. Il y a beaucoup trop de contraintes. Je suis restée dans l'anonymat le plus total durant ces années alors ce n'est certainement pas maintenant que je vais changer. Ma toute première réaction à été de me dire comment j'allais gérer la situation. Ma planète à été complément détruite pendant une guerre. « Encore une » me suis-je dis. Elle s'est très bien reconstruite. Vu que je n'y avais aucun souvenir, j'ai vu une planète neuve qui vit désormais en paix et en harmonie. Tout est de couleur, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un arc-en-ciel. Un tout autre monde m'attend désormais.

Point de vue d'Alice

Je suis assise sur la plage, je ne pense à rien. Le vent qui souffle dans mes cheveux. Le coucher de soleil en face de moi. Le paradis tout simplement. Jasper est parti chasser depuis un moment et il n'est toujours pas rentrer, je me demande ce qu'il mijote. J'ai confiance et je n'ai eu aucune vision de danger le concernant alors je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter. Je pense à Aurore et à ce qu'elle vit en ce moment même. Ces derniers temps nous sommes allées à Pandora. Évidemment personne ne le sait. Nous avons découvert pas mal de chose sur notre « vie » là-bas. Aurore est une princesse. Moi aussi. Mais ce qui nous a marqué c'est le fait qu'elle doit régner sur la planète. Nos parents n'existent plus depuis bien longtemps. C'est la faute de Lucy. Ce qu'elle veut c'est nos territoires, rien de plus. Je ne comprends pas son intention. Je peux affirmer une chose : on doit y retourner rapidement. Je me rappelle les premières lignes d'un des journaux d'Aurore « En fait, je suis la princesse d'un royaume lointain. Très lointain. En vérité je vis sur une autre planète que la Terre. Je vis sur Pandora ». C'était une évidence. C'est elle qui doit prendre le pouvoir. Comment elle va l'avouer au reste de la famille ? Je pense à Matthéo. Mais après tout, princesse ou pas, Aurore reste la même. Je reste la même aussi, Jasper m'aime. Soudain une vision m'envahit sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle contient absolument toutes les réponses depuis le début. Aurore et les autres sont à Pandora. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai réussi à trouver le fameux portail pour y aller. En y pensant j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un film de science fiction tellement cette histoire paraît insensée ! Et pourtant c'est bien la réalité. Je revois notre nouveau monde désormais. Notre planète à été détruite, je vois alors la population dans une misère inexplicable. J'en ai des frissons en y pensant. Ça ressemble presque aux descriptions de Matthéo des villes détruites pendant la Première Guerre mondiale qu'il m'a décrite. Mais cette fois-ci on aurait dit un film d'épouvante. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Comment on n'a pas été au courant plus tôt de la situation de notre planète ? Et combien de temps, ça a duré ? À ça je n'ai aucune réponse. J'arrive à voir Lucy qui prépare une armée de nouveau-nés. « Encore pour des histoires de territoire ? Décidément » pensais-je. Apparemment ça ne lui a pas suffit d'obtenir les territoires du temps de Jasper. Dans ma vision

**Flash-back**

« Regarde nous y sommes » affirme Aurore

« Oui. Nous y sommes enfin, on va pouvoir en apprendre plus sur notre identité »

« Fait attention ! Il faut pénétrer dans la ville en toute discrétion »

« On a vécu ici. Les gens nous connaissent »

« Certes, mais on ne sait pas ce que Lucy leur a fait. Elle les a peut-être manipulés »

« Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

« Nous avons rien à craindre Alice. À l'asile, on aura peut-être des informations »

« À l'hôpital ? Nous n'avons jamais été à l'hôpital de Pandora ! On a eu nos visions étant enfant.

Et puis je ne sais même pas si on a mis les pieds ici »

« Je suis d'accord que c'est absurde mais on ne sait jamais »

« Ce coup d'escapade Jasper va me tuer »

Je pénètre avec Aurore dans la ville. C'était une ville très ancienne, les rues étaient composées de pavés, de vieux lampadaires. « Comme en 1868 » pensais-je. C'était comme quand je suis sortie de l'asile avec ma sœur, quand je suis partie parcourir le pays et le monde avant de rencontrer Jasper. Tout s'illumine la nuit. La nature, les maisons, on dirait une ville lumière. Et tout est coloré. On se croirait dans une autre dimension. Nous trouvons l'hôpital de la ville facilement, tout est indiqué. À l'intérieur c'est comme un hôpital normal, les médecins en blouse blanche, les infirmières. Il n'y a pas de créatures bizarres comme je me le suis imaginée avec Aurore. Sauf que je suis surprise de voir des sorcières,

« Des fantômes ! » criais-je

Je suis presque choquée. C'est à ça que ça ressemble un fantôme !

« Alice ! »

« Aurore regarde la fille c'est un fantôme ! »

« Oui je l'ai vu »

« Elle est si blanche c'est flippant »

« Ce n'est pas un fantôme pour rien. Tu n'en as jamais vu ? »

« Euh non. On ne croise pas des fantômes à tous les coins de rue »

« Ça vous fait peur ? » nous demande la jeune fille

« Non pas du tout c'est que nous n'avons jamais vu de fantômes de notre vie »

« À part dans les films ? Je te rassure, les fantômes ont une apparence humaine. Et nous avons une vie éternelle et qu'effectivement on a la peau très blanche, encore plus que vous les vampires »

« Alice vient » me souffle Aurore

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Aurore, je ne suis pas méchante »

« Comment tu connais mon nom ? »

« C'est évident, tout le monde te connaît, tu es princesse je te ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

« Comment je peux me souvenir de toi puisque je ne t'ai jamais vu »

« Pourtant on s'est connu dans cet asile à Houston. Je m'appelle Rubis »

« Tu étais dans cet asile ? » demandais-je

« Oui avec toi et Alice. Je suis enfermée ici depuis longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps et puis c'est long à expliquer »

« Comment ça tu es la depuis longtemps ? Tu as l'air d'avoir 15 ans tout au plus »

« En effet j'ai 15 ans, mais sache que les fantômes sont éternels. Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis âgée de 300 ans quand même »

« 300 ans ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici depuis tout ce temps ? » demande Aurore

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique mon histoire ? »

Je hoche de la tête, je sais que ma curiosité est un peu trop poussée mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir l'histoire de cette jeune fille. Elle a l'air de nous connaître, pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je n'ai pas la moindre image de cette jeune fille en tête, je retiens les noms et visage des gens avec qui j'ai eu des affinités dans ma vie mais avec elle aucune. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de notre rencontre. Aurore ne bouge pas, à mon avis elle ressent la même chose que moi. Après tout si elle avait croisé cette jeune fille à un moment de sa vie, elle l'aurait reconnue non ? Je n'analyse du haut en bas, elle fait à peu près ma taille, elle est si petite pour son âge. Moi qui le suis vraiment c'est autre chose. Les filles de son âge que je vois au lycée sont plus grandes qu'elle. Elle est toute menue. Elle a de beaux cheveux blonds lisses, sans aucun défaut, ses yeux sont d'un noir d'encre. Sa peau est aussi blanche que le carrelage, une peau de fantôme. Je ne la perds pas des yeux, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle mais il a quelque chose chez elle d'attirant. Aurore lève la tête vers moi avant de poser les yeux sur Rubis.

« Je suis votre dernière sœur voyons » murmure t-elle


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

_Suite du flash-back_

Point de vue d'Aurore

Je suis toujours avec Alice dans cet asile. Notre asile. C'est ici que l'on a été transférée étant plus jeune car on est venue faire un tour ici. On a oublié ce souvenir depuis le temps, étant mises sous produit et sous la drogue, nos souvenirs ont été « effacés ». Nous avons retrouvé notre ancienne chambre. D'après l'infirmière, rien n'a bougé depuis notre départ, seul le nom sur la porte et nos photos ont été mises dans un album qu'elle nous a remis en main propre. Je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert, en fait je ne veux pas voir ses photos, peu m'importe ce qu'elles représentent. J'ai vécu tant d'années sans avoir le moindre souvenir ici, ce n'est pas pour en avoir maintenant. Je regarde Rubis depuis des heures sans détacher mon regard d'elle. Je fais semblant de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas qu'elle s'imagine que je vais la tuer maintenant. Elle veut nous dire quelque chose, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne bouge même pas, à part ses yeux. Je ne sais pas si elle compte rester comme ça encore longtemps mais j'aimerais en finir avec cet interrogatoire. Elle nous a trouvé, elle veut nous parler de quelque chose, mais je vis bien qu'elle a peur. Elle a peur de qui ? Elle vient de nous dire qu'elle est notre « dernière sœur ». Ce mot résonne encore dans ma tête. A peine Lucy nous cause des ennuis, j'ai retrouvé mon âme sœur, une famille, les Cullen plaquent tout pour venir ici et voilà que cette jeune fille m'annonce qu'elle est ma sœur. Je ne comprends plus rien à cette histoire. J'ai déjà eu du mal à être avec Matthéo et il a traversé une mauvaise période, alors si en plus Rubis s'en mêle, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Tout d'un coup un jeune garçon vient à elle pour lui prendre la main. Je vois le visage d'Alice changer. Ce garçon, je le connais. Antoine. C'était mon premier amour quand j'avais 12 ans.

« Antoine ? » soufflais-je

« Aurore ? » répond t-il avec étonnement

Je n'ose détacher mon regard du sien. Antoine. Son prénom résonne, mes vieux souvenirs remontent. Je le croyais mort dans la teinturerie, tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Son visage est plus allongé et il est plus grand, il doit avoir 15 ans. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est enfui et c'est fait passé pour mort. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Il m'aimait non ? Apparemment je ne comptais pas autant que ça, pourtant son attitude à l'époque prouvait le contraire, il a toujours été attentionné et présent. Je reste de longue minute sans rien dire. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je suis presque choquée de le voir devant mes yeux. J'ai eu l'impression pendant une seconde de devenir folle, sauf que c'est bien la réalité. Pourquoi depuis tant d'années il aura fallu ce jour la pour le revoir ?

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demande Rubis

« Oui c'était une amie d'enfance » souffle t-il

« Oh vous vous retrouvez c'est super ! » s'exclame joyeusement la jeune fantôme.

La réaction joyeuse de Rubis ne risque pas de durée. L'apparition d'Antoine pile au moment où je suis dans cet asile avec Alice est trop simple. C'est une coïncidence trop facile. Je suis certaine que quelque chose cloche. Il n'a jamais essayé de me retrouver durant toutes ces années. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a aperçu lors de mes voyages en solitaire lors du départ d'Alice, il y a des années, ou j'ai dû me retrouver seule à la recherche de Matthéo. Il m'a fallu du temps avant que je comprenne qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne d'Alice. Je voulais me remettre en question, seule sans personne. De toute façon Alice n'était plus la et je n'ai établi aucun autre contact à l'époque. Parfois je me disais que je ne méritais pas son amitié. J'ai pris le train pour une destination qui m'importait. J'avais juste envie de rouler, rouler encore et encore, être le plus loin possible et seule. Alice n'a eu aucune vision de sa présence et je n'ai eu aucun flash back ! Je ne comprends plus, je dois être en train de rêver ce n'est pas possible. Les lumières de l'hôpital commencent à me faire mal aux yeux, il faut que je sorte le plus vite possible. Je ne peux plus rester ici. J'entraîne Alice à l'extérieur par le bras. Sans rien dire je lui demande de partir, je veux rentrer chez nous. À peine dans la voiture, je me sens encore fébrile. Je n'ose rien dire du trajet. Qui est cette Rubis ? Et que fait Antoine avec elle ? « C'est sûrement son âme sœur » pensais-je C'est une drôle de coïncidence et en tout cas je n'ai pas confiance en lui, je suis sûr que quelque chose se cache derrière son « retour ». Il m'a quand même reconnu après plus d'un siècle ! En arrivant à la maison, je ne regarde même pas qui est dans le salon, je monte directement dans ma chambre sous les yeux de ma famille. Je ferme la porte et je décide de prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me procure une sensation de chaleur très agréable, je me sens plus détendu. J'ai des questions plein la tête : que fait Antoine ici ? Pourquoi j'ai une sœur cachée ? Quel lien ont-ils en commun ? Et si c'était une manipulation de Lucy ? Quel est leur but à Pandora ? Pourquoi ils veulent me confier leur histoire ?

_Fin du flash back_

Je ressens une migraine. Les vampires n'ont pas ce genre de chose. A moins que. « Une vision d'Alice » pensais-je. Alice m'a transmis quelque chose ! Un flash back . J'en ai enfin eu un depuis tout ce temps ! Mes questions me reviennent en tête : « Que fait Antoine ici ? Pourquoi j'ai une sœur cachée ? Quel lien ont-ils en commun ? Et si c'était une manipulation de Lucy ? Quel est leur but à Pandora ? Pourquoi ils veulent me confier leur histoire ? ». Encore des secrets, ça ne finira donc jamais. J'ai l'impression que non, j'ai encore des réponses à élucider, il y a trop de choses qui s'est déroulées dans cet asile. À mon avis la drogue devait cacher autre chose. Mais quoi ? « Encore une question » soufflais-je Je m'habille rapidement avec mes vêtements d'hier, mon slim bleu et mon t-shirt gris clair avec mes ballerines noires. Mes cheveux sont toujours bien, je regarde a peine dans le miroir, mais ça confirme mon impression. Je me précipite dehors, je dois retrouver Matthéo. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Que Ruby est ma « sœur », que c'est moi qui doit régner sur Pandora, que Lucy continue sa stratégie pour me prendre ma planète. Je ne me vois pas venir vers lui pour lui annoncer ça. En plus il doit le savoir avec Jasper. Je cours aussi vite que je peux dans la forêt. Je ne me pose aucune question, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire à Matthéo une fois que je l'aurais trouvé. Je ne veux plus de secret. Il a été capable de m'avouer ses sentiments et pas moi. A l'idée d'y penser, j'en ai honte. Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je me fiche des conséquences sur mon futur à Pandora. Je reste une fille normale avant d'être une princesse non ? Je rentre à la maison seule. À peine ais-je franchi la porte d'entrée que j'aperçois Alice en robe de bal. Alice monte l'escalier en me lançant un sourire que je lui rends. J'étais certaine que cette idée de fête venait d'elle. C'est tout elle. Après tout, elle n'a peut-être pas tort, une fête nous changera les idées, après ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps. Et puis je dois absolument m'expliquer avec Matthéo. Le voir si triste me rend nerveuse, il a assez souffert comme ça. Je rejoins Alice dans la salle de bain, elle me maquille légèrement et me refait mes boucles. J'en profite pour lui demander un conseil. Nous discutons pendant au moins une heure, le temps de choisir ma tenue, ma coiffure. Je remercie Alice pour sa patience, non seulement de m'être occupé de moi puis pour ces conseils. Elle a raison, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça avec lui. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je porte une robe de soirée couleur vert émeraude avec des escarpins assortis, c'est la robe la plus raffinée que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Je me rappelle ma pensée de ce matin : « Il a été capable de m'avouer ses sentiments et pas moi. Je reste une fille normale avant d'être une princesse non ? ». Je me précipite vers le lieu de la fête, effectivement tous les invités sont là. Même tous les Cullens. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde. Edward me rejoins sans que je m'en aperçoive.

« Tu es splendide » me murmure t-il

« Merci c'est gentil » dis-je en lui souriant

« Tu as peur ? »

« Comment tu sais ? » répondais-je étonnée

« Ah ah ! Je sais tout tu sais »

« Ah exact ! Mes pensées. Oui j'ai peur, pas peur de ce que je ressens ça j'en suis certaine mais peur de sa réaction. Et puis de parler devant tout le monde, je ne connais même pas le quart »

« Ce sont toutes des personnes de ta famille. De la nôtre mais comme tu es une Cullen maintenant c'est aussi ta famille. Et puis tu sais ce que tu ressens, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur »

« C'est gentil de me rassurer, mais je crois que ça va être difficile, enfin la maintenant c'est le cas »

« Oh crois- moi Matthéo a aussi peur que toi. Tu sais nous avons pas été à une fête depuis très longtemps »

« Ah bon ? Ça m'étonne de lui, il ne paraît avoir peur de pas grand-chose, mise à part de Lucy mais c'est un détail. Toi ne pas aller à une fête ? Tu devais y aller à ton époque ? »

« À mon époque ? Comment je dois le prendre ? Ok en âge, j'ai moins d'années que toi, mais quand même, je ne suis pas si vieux que ça »

« À toi de savoir, ça me détresse de t'embêter un peu. Hé insulte moi non mais ! »

« Je ne me le permettrais pas ! D'ailleurs il faut qu'on ouvre le bal ensemble. »

« M'ouais, j'ai un doute. D'accord mais euh devant tout le monde ? »

« Comme tu veux. Oui devant tout le monde. Tu as peur ? »

« Non pas du tout, allons-y »

En fait si au fond de moi je suis morte de trouille. J'ai peur de sa réaction, s'il avait peur de s'engager, d'annoncer que nos sentiments sont sincères et de le dire haut et fort. On ne sait jamais. Je ne souhaite pas que cela lui traverse l'esprit, ce serait une erreur. Après tout il ne m'aurait jamais avoué qu'il m'aime sinon. Il me la dit plusieurs fois, maintenant c'est mon tour. J'ai décidé de lui dire ici, devant tout le monde, notre famille, mais ça je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas peur des reproches ou autres rumeurs. Edward m'entraîne alors au centre de la salle, à partir de la j'ai un moment de solitude. Je suis certaine que si j'étais encore une humaine je serais devenue rouge tomate. La soirée se déroule bien pour le moment, il n'y a pas d'incidents, oui je m'étais imaginé une attaque surprise de Lucy mais non, ça me rassure. Je regarde la pendule du mur du fond, il est 23h45. La soirée passe à une vitesse, c'est hallucinant. Je regarde tous les invités qui sont d'une élégance à m'en couper le souffle. Jasper est très classe ! Emmet n'en parlons pas, les costumes lui vont très bien. Quant à Rosalie, sa beauté naturelle me surprendra toujours, sa robe rouge lui va à merveille. La salle est décorée par Alice, en effet des roses sont enroulées autour des piliers de la maison, des orchidées blanches trônent un peu partout. C'est juste parfait. Parfois je me demande si je suis bien chez moi et pas ailleurs. Je cherche des yeux Matthéo, mais je ne le trouve pas. Je suis un peu déçue. Quand je l'aperçois enfin, il est accoudé au balcon de la terrasse, seul. Il doute, ça se voit à son regard que je perçois de là où je suis, pourtant je suis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais tant pis je m'avance vers lui, je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux mettre les choses à plat, je dois le faire maintenant. Je ne veux pas le brusquer alors je prononce son prénom doucement, il me regarde et me lance un sourire. Mais la musique retentie, c'est une danse masquée cette fois, Alice vient vers moi pour me tendre un masque que je prends aussitôt. Je me fonds ainsi dans la masse de gens sans reconnaître leurs visages. Je ne reconnais plus personne. Je me sens seule dans la foule de gens que je ne connais pas. Les gens dansent ensemble, certains ce tourne autour en mettant une main sur la leur, comme dans les danses anciennes. Je cherche mon âme sœur des yeux mais en vain. Mes pensées sont brouillées. Je me ne sens pas très bien. C'est comme si mes yeux se fermaient, mes jambes refusent de bouger, je me sens lourde. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive d'un coup ? Je ne comprends pas, j'allais bien il y a quelques minutes. Je me sens perdue, comme dérivée vers un autre monde. Je ne tiens plus en équilibre face à mon partenaire que je ne connais pas. J'entends des voix dans ma tête, elles résonnent, je n'entends même plus la musique. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je sombre ainsi dans un profond « sommeil » dont je ne sais pas si je me réveillerais, devant tous les invités.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

Point de vue de Matthéo

J'ai vu mon âme sœur tombée sur le sol, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, les gens ont eu peur, j'ai eu peur. Elle ne répondait pas à ma voix, j'avais beau l'appeler, lui demander d'ouvrir les yeux, rien. Aucune réponse ne sortait de sa bouche, elle s'emblait endormit. Pourtant les vampires ne dorment pas, il devait avoir une raison, et je n'en connais pas beaucoup : Lucy. Elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle depuis un bon moment, je me pose des questions à son sujet. C'est Aurore qu'elle veut maintenant ? Il ne manquait plus que ça. Après avoir détruit ma planète d'origine, elle a détruit ma vie. C'est à cause de Lucy si je me suis engagé dans l'armée deux fois. Ces 2 fois ou j'ai cru mourir à chaque minute, j'ai eu de la chance avec mon frère Jasper la 1ère fois. Mais la 2ème, j'étais seul, vampire mais seul, j'aurais pu mourir à cause d'une des bombes. J'ai ainsi dû faire le deuil de pas mal de camarades de combat qui avait une famille, des enfants ou une fiancée qu'ils ne reverraient jamais. Certains m'ont confié un bout de leur vie, des liens de solidarité se sont créés dans les tranchées. Jamais je ne les oublierais. Ils resteront dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité. Il est hors de question qu'Aurore paye le prix de Lucy. Je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Elle est mon âme sœur, je ne peux vivre sans elle maintenant. Je regarde son visage si doux, des cheveux blonds et ses yeux fermés. J'ai une amertume à la laisser comme ça. Elle qui est si souriante, qui respire le bonheur, elle est mon bonheur. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre encore une fois. Pas après ce que Lucy m'a fait durant ma captivité, ou j'ai fait souffrir Aurore pendant 20 longues années ainsi que ma famille. Je l'ai a peine rencontré et aimé que l'on me la arrachée. Je refuse de me mettre cette idée dans la tête. Je n'aurais jamais pensé plaire à une femme comme elle, elle est si attachante, douce, à l'écoute et moi je suis triste, incapable de lui avouer mes sentiments et endurcis par la vie. Il faut dire que survivre à deux guerres n'est pas ordinaire. J'ai fait des erreurs, beaucoup de sang ont coulé sur mes mains. Je ne mérite pas son amour. Mon Aurore est là allongée sur le sol. Jasper m'aide à la soulever et à la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. J'appelle Carlisle sans perdre de temps qui arrive rapidement. Il pose une main sur mon épaule avant d'entrer dans sa chambre afin de la voir. Ce geste est censé me mettre en confiance, j'ai peur, j'angoisse. Toutes mes pensées se brouillent dans ma tête. Je dois cependant garder mon sang-froid et rester positif sinon je crains le pire. Je fais transparaître mes doutes, je tourne en rond pendant une heure maintenant. Jasper s'approche de moi sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira. Il y a forcément une raison. Carlisle va la trouver »

« J'espère. Je refuse de la perdre. Ca fait 2 semaines »

« Je sais »

Soudain Carlisle sort de la chambre, visiblement rempli lui-même de question mais il a l'air positif.

« Je n'arrive pas à expliquer, elle est dans une phase de sommeil »

Mon cœur peut enfin remonter ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle n'est pas morte. Toutefois son « état de sommeil » me reste perplexe.

« Comment ça « un état de sommeil » ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Ca veut dire Jasper, qu'Aurore dort ! »

« Un vampire ne dort pas, c'est impossible, il y a forcément autre chose » ajoutais-je

« Je suis d'accord. J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre en la voyant, mais elle dort. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer c'est un mystère »

« Et elle se réveillera quand ? » ajoute Jasper

« Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée de la durée. Quelques heures peut-être, quelques jours. J'espère pas plus »

« Il faut attendre » ajoutais-je

« Exactement. Tu peux aller la voir si tu veux, je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera.

Cependant elle était réceptive à mes paroles, elle avait l'air de me comprendre. »

Je remercie Carlisle du regard et je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre de mon âme sœur. Elle est là, allongée sur son lit, elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre à mon arrivée. Je n'ose pas lui prendre la main de peur de la réveiller brusquement, mais d'après Carlisle elle ne se réveillera pas avant quelque temps. J'espère que ça ne durera pas. Ses traits sont figés, elle est si belle. Je regarde son visage si doux, ses cheveux blonds bouclés, sa peau blanche. Je reste pétrifié auprès d'elle. Durant ces 2 dernières semaines, je me suis rendu chaque jour auprès d'elle. Parfois je restais la nuit, sans aller chasser un cerf ou 2. Mes forces s'épuisaient un peu, mais j'ai tenu. Je ne voulais pas manquer le moment où elle se réveillerait. Soudain je sens un mouvement de sa main dans la mienne, elle bouge enfin. Je ne fais aucun mouvement, je me contente de caresser ces cheveux. À peine je tente de me lever afin de chercher Carlisle qu'elle ouvre les yeux. « Non » me dit-elle doucement. Je l'a regardé surpris, elle est enfin réveillé. Je suis heureux, mais je reste calme pour la rassurer.

« Reste. Je ne veux plus être seule ».

« Tu n'ai pas seule » lui dis-je en lui souriant

A cet instant précis je ressens une onde de chaleur venant d'elle, une onde de bonheur. Il n'est rien arrivée à mon âme sœur. J'ai eu tellement peur pour elle, je pense qu'elle le ressens dans mon regard. Elle est là, devant moi. Je n'ai plus de mot pour dire ce que je ressens. Mes pensées, mes émotions sont chamboulées. 2 semaines. 2 semaines que je n'ai pas vu mon âme sœur ailleurs que sur un lit, seule, endormi. Je n'allais même plus chasser à force, j'avais l'impression de devenir fou, comme dépendant à elle. Parce qu'en fait c'est ce que je suis. Dépendant.

« J'ai envie de me lever »

« Reste allongée, vaut mieux ne pas courir le risque de retomber dans ton « sommeil » ».

« Je suis désolée »

Sa voix est d'une tristesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle culpabilise d'être tombé au sol ? De s'être endormi durant ces 2 dernières semaines ? C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'ai pas été la quand elle a eu un malaise, ça aurait pu être grave. J'aurais dû être au près d'elle pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle est restée inconsciente pendant quelques jours. Elle leva alors les yeux sur moi sans que je comprenne pourquoi, elle garde toujours ma main dans la sienne. Son regard est comme un supplice, un supplice de lui pardonner sa frayeur. Je ne lui en veux pas. Pourquoi je devrais d'ailleurs ? Je m'imagine avec elle pour l'éternité. J'ai tant souffert dans le passé, j'ai eu tellement de sang sur mes mains, d'image de guerre et de souffrance sur les visages des personnes que j'ai tués. Et puis un soir, tout à changé, j'ai vu son visage. Elle a changé ma vie pour l'éternité. Aurore est comme mon rayon de soleil maintenant. Je l'aime d'un amour indescriptible. J'ai du mal à chasser cette image de mon esprit, je veux juste profiter du moment présent avec elle. Éprouve t-elle les mêmes choses que moi ? Est-il possible qu'un monstre comme moi ait le droit à un peu de bonheur ? Apparemment oui.

Point de vue d'Aurore

Matthéo ne bouge presque pas, il se contente de me regarder en me souriant. Je suis si heureuse de le retrouver. J'ai dormi. Ce mot a du mal à prendre place dans ma tête. Les vampires ne dorment pas, c'est impossible. Je remarque que mes rideaux sont tirés mais je peux remarquer qu'il fait jour dehors, il doit être le milieu de l'après-midi. J'ai envie de sortir, de sentir le vent sur ma peau, mais je suis coincée ici. Matthéo insiste pour chercher Carlisle. Il revient rapidement avec lui, qui m'affiche un sourire de soulagement. J'aperçois les autres membres de la famille derrière lui. Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Esmé. Ils sont tous venu.

Ils me sert chacun leur tour dans leur bras, je suis heureuse de les retrouver enfin.

« Alors la Belle au bois dormant bien dormie ? » plaisante Emmet

« Tu as effectivement dormi pendant 2 semaines » ajoute Carlisle

« Comment c'est possible ? » demande Rosalie

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis bien d'accord que les vampires ne dorment pas »

« Un don peut être ? » lance Bella

« Un don ? Aurore aurait été victime d'un don ? » ajoute Alice

« C'est possible ? » renchérit Jasper

« Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de cas. Mais si ça l'est il faut vite découvrir qui c'est. On ne sait pas ce que cette personne peut faire. Elle peut sûrement faire pire qu'une sieste de 2 semaines ».

« Qui pourrait lui en vouloir à ce point ? » ajoute Esmé.

« A part Lucy je ne crois pas » dit Emmet

« Tu penses qu'elle est dans le coup ? » ajoutais-je

« Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ça ne m'étonnerait pas, elle est capable de tout. Elle a détruit beaucoup de territoires. Elle a quand même manipulé Matthéo pendant pas mal d'années »

« Emmet a raison. Sa sœur, Maria a fait souffrir tant de gens. Dont Jasper. » ajoute Edward.

« Mais il faut à Lucy une raison valable » ajoute Rosalie

« Sa raison valable est simple, la vengeance. Elle est rongée par la haine depuis des siècles. Elle a beau obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut, il lui manque une chose. Aurore. » ajoute t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

« J'ai du mal à te cerner » répond Emmet

« C'est logique. Aurore est princesse de Pandora, la planète la plus importante de son monde. Quelque chose attire Lucy et c'est Aurore qu'elle veut depuis le début. Elle a manipulé Rubis exprès pour que Matthéo se rebelle. Hélas, elle a montré son vrai visage en collaborant avec elle. Je pense qu'Antoine est aussi dans le coup »

« Ca tient comme idée. Comment être sur des intensions de Rubis ? » répond Matthéo.

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. L'interroger de force ».

Point de vue de Matthéo

C'est ainsi que, sur un coup de tête, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher Rubis avec Rosalie et Emmet.

Les autres sont restés auprès d'Aurore, je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Elle est encore affaiblie.

Je cours aussi vite que possible vers la voiture, je traverse le portail avec une angoisse terrible.

Je ne me suis pas rendu sur Terre depuis longtemps. Nous nous rendons dans le repère de Lucy en toute discrétion, là où j'ai été retenue durant ces 20 dernières années. Ce sous-sol me donne des frissons. En plus on ne voit absolument rien. Ma vision me permet à peine de voir le bout de mes pieds. Soudain, Rosalie aperçoit Rubis de loin, elle a l'air seule. Je vois bien son visage, son sourire paraît artificiel.

« Rubis ! » dit Rosalie assez fort pour se faire remarquer

« Rosalie, c'est gentil d'être passé. Quel est l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour une raison banale, je veux savoir la vérité »

« Oh je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule. Matthéo mon frère ! Comment va ton Aurore ? »

« Alors c'était toi ? »

« Bien sûr que c'était moi ! Je te signale que j'ai un don similaire au tient, tu aurais du t'en douter mais tu étais obnubilé par elle durant ces 2 dernières semaines »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi »

« Ah oui ? Oh tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? »

« C'est un début » ajoute Rosalie.

« Très bien. Pour commence, j'ai été séparé de la famille, n'est-ce pas Matthéo ? Tu te souviens de ce jour-là ? Tu avais quitté la maison pour la guerre de Sécession. J'étais seule avec les parents. Je vivais un véritable enfer »

« Je n'avais pas le choix de quitter la maison, tu sais bien que tous les hommes du village le faisaient aussi » dis-je

« Je sais. C'est ce jour là où mon amour de l'époque a été tué. Par toi ! » dit-elle en me regardant

« Il me l'a demandé, il souffrait à cause de sa blessure et tu le sais parfaitement. Il ne pouvait pas être soigné »

« Si ! C'était qu'une question de temps. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me rempli de haine. C'est le fait que les parents sont morts, j'ai été abandonné, je n'avais plus personne. J'ai du aller dans un foyer ou j'ai été battue durant 2 ans. J'ai été laissé pour morte. On me prenait pour une folle quand je racontais ça. Évidemment les gens avaient peur d'une « folle ». Ils avaient peur de moi. Comme si j'étais une enfant dangereuse. »

« Je regrette »

« Tu regrettes ? Tu parles ! Tu m'as abandonné, j'ai eu la pire enfance du monde. Ensuite je t'ai retrouvé, mais je ne t'ai pas approché, j'avais peur. Tu avais l'air si heureux dans cette famille.

J'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours plusieurs fois »

« Ecoute …. »

« Non ! Ton discours ne tient plus. Je ne veux rien entendre. Aurore doit mourir, elle a tué la personne à qui je tenais le plus et qui m'a recueilli chez elle : Isabelle »

« Isabelle ? » ajoutais-je

« L'infirmière qui a transformé Aurore et Alice le 15 avril 1877 » ajoute Rosalie

« Exactement » répond Rubis « Elle a osé la tuer ! »

« Elle ne l'a pas tué, c'est James »

« Tu ments Matthéo ! James n'est pas mort, il ne ferait jamais un coup pareil. Il tient à moi comme à Lucy »

« Tu préfères croire qui, ton propre frère ou Lucy ? »

« Lucy a été la pour moi ! »

« Je sais. Je regrette Rubis. Je n'ai pas eu le choix »

« Elle te manipule par les sentiments oui ! Elle ne veut qu'une chose sa vengeance ! » crie Rosalie.

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! » intervient Lucy.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 2**8

Point de vue de Matthéo

C'est ainsi que, sur un coup de tête, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher Rubis avec Rosalie et Emmet. Les autres sont restés auprès d'Aurore, je ne veux pas la laisser seule. Elle est encore affaiblie. Je cours aussi vite que possible, je traverse le portail avec une angoisse terrible. Je ne me suis pas rendu sur Terre depuis longtemps. Nous nous rendons dans le repère de Lucy en toute discrétion, là où j'ai été retenue durant ces 20 dernières années. Ce sous-sol me donne des frissons. En plus on ne voit absolument rien. Ma vision me permet à peine de voir le bout de mes pieds. Soudain, Rosalie aperçoit Rubis de loin, elle a l'air seule. Je vois bien son visage, son sourire paraît artificiel.

« Rubis ! » dit Rosalie assez fort pour se faire remarquer

« Rosalie, c'est gentil d'être passé. Quel est l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour une raison banale, je veux savoir la vérité »

« Oh je vois que tu n'es pas venue seule. Matthéo mon frère ! Comment va ton Aurore ? »

« Alors c'était toi ? »

« Bien sûr que c'était moi ! Je te signale que j'ai un don similaire au tient, tu aurais du t'en douter mais tu étais obnubilé par elle durant ces 2 dernières semaines »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi »

« Ah oui ? Oh tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? »

« C'est un début » ajoute Rosalie.

« Très bien. Pour commence, j'ai été séparé de la famille, n'est-ce pas Matthéo ? Tu te souviens de ce jour-là ? Tu avais quitté la maison pour la guerre de Sécession. J'étais seule avec les parents. Je vivais un véritable enfer »

« Je n'avais pas le choix de quitter la maison, tu sais bien que tous les hommes du village le faisaient aussi » dis-je

« Je sais. C'est ce jour là où mon amour de l'époque a été tué. Par toi ! » dit-elle en me regardant

« Il me l'a demandé, il souffrait à cause de sa blessure et tu le sais parfaitement. Il ne pouvait pas être soigné »

« Si ! C'était qu'une question de temps. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me rempli de haine. C'est le fait que les parents sont morts, j'ai été abandonné, je n'avais plus personne. J'ai dû aller dans un foyer ou j'ai été battue durant 2 ans. J'ai été laissé pour morte. On me prenait pour une folle quand je racontais ça. Évidemment les gens avaient peur d'une « folle ». Ils avaient peur de moi. Comme si j'étais une enfant dangereuse. »

« Je regrette »

« Tu regrettes ? Tu parles ! Tu m'as abandonné, j'ai eu la pire enfance du monde. Ensuite je t'ai retrouvé, mais je ne t'ai pas approché, j'avais peur. Tu avais l'air si heureux dans cette famille.

J'ai tenté de mettre fin à mes jours plusieurs fois »

« Écoute …. »

« Non ! Ton discours ne tient plus. Je ne veux rien entendre. Aurore doit mourir, elle a tué la personne à qui je tenais le plus et qui m'a recueilli chez elle : Isabelle »

« Isabelle ? » ajoutais-je

« L'infirmière qui a transformé Aurore et Alice le 15 avril 1877 » ajoute Rosalie

« Exactement » répond Rubis « Elle a osé la tuer ! »

« Elle ne l'a pas tué, c'est James »

« Tu mens Matthéo ! James n'est pas mort, il ne ferait jamais un coup pareil. Il tient à moi comme à Lucy »

« Tu préfères croire qui, ton propre frère ou Lucy ? »

« Lucy a été là pour moi ! »

« Je sais. Je regrette Rubis. Je n'ai pas eu le choix »

« Elle te manipule par les sentiments oui ! Elle ne veut qu'une chose sa vengeance ! » crie Rosalie.

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! » intervient Lucy.

« Tu l'as manipulée ! Comme moi et Jasper » ajoutais-je

« Tu m'as abandonné Matthéo ! » crie Rubis pleine de rage

« Tu sais bien que non, j'ai toujours pensé à toi ! Mais les conditions ne m'ont pas permis de te retrouver »

« Tu as abandonné les recherches oui ! »

« Comment tu le sais ? Tu étais là ? Tu savais ce qu'il se passait ? »

« J'ai attendu »

« Moi aussi je te signale. J'ai attendu longtemps avant de trouver le bonheur »

« Le bonheur »

« Laisse le Rubis ! » interviens Rosalie

« C'est Aurore, bien évidemment ! Tu ne penses qu'à elle »

« Rubis…. »

« Non je comprends c'est ton âme sœur. Evidemment. Tu la connais à peine. Tu te rends compte de ça ? »

« Et bien James ! Va retrouver notre chère Aurore, elle est seule et vulnérable. C'est dommage car son cher Matthéo va être absent une nouvelle fois. Transforme toi en lui ! » lui ordonne t-elle

Je reste de marbre, immobile, sans même bouger un doigt. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Comment peut-elle me dire une chose pareille ? Nous avons toujours été proches étant enfant. Je l'ai toujours soutenu. Lorsque j'ai eu 20 ans, j'ai dû m'engager dans l'armée, c'était la tradition à l'époque. Je ne me suis jamais posé de question. Notre vie était difficile à l'époque. Jasper était la aussi, pourtant Rubis ne regardait que moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. C'était comme si elle avait plus confiance en moi qu'elle en avait pour lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment abordé ce sujet avec lui ou même elle, de toute façon il l'évitait et je sentais une gène, je n'ai pas insisté. Mon regard ne peut se détacher de Rubis. J'ai bien entendu les paroles de Lucy à James. Un remplaçant. Et Aurore va définitivement faire une croix sur moi. J'ai subi ça une fois et je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Mais je dois prendre sur moi, je ne veux pas que Lucy lise dans mes pensées. J'applique la tactique d'Alice, chanter l'hymne nationale américaine dans toutes les langues dans ma tête. Je lance un regard à Rosalie afin de lui transmettre un message en toute discrétion. Elle me répond aussitôt.

« C'est quoi le plan ? » me lance t-elle

« S'enfuir »

« Très drôle. Je ne tient pas à rester ici »

« Je sais. Mais on aura du mal à sortir de la, on est enfermé la ou je l'ai été durant 20 ans »

« Les souvenirs te reviennent ? » me dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

Elle sait ce que je ressens à ce moment présent. Rosalie et moi ne sommes pas si proches que ça au final. Je suis beaucoup plus proche d'Alice. Et de Jasper bien sûr puisque c'est mon frère. Disons qu'Alice me comprend tout de suite, c'est une sorte de lien que j'ai avec elle et avec Jasper. Rosalie paraît beaucoup plus « froide » ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. C'est une fille très sensible eu fond, il faut dire qu'en amour elle a vécu le pire. C'est ce qui a causé sa transformation, heureusement que Carlisle était dans le coin. Sinon je n'ose imaginer comment elle aurait fini, elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Rosalie est toujours présente quand l'un de nous a un coup au moral, c'est l'instinct maternel qui lui manque tant. Elle a toujours voulu avoir une vie simple : se marier, avoir des enfants, vieillir au côté de son mari dans une grande maison et que ces propres enfants aient à leur tour des enfants. Une vie parfaite pour un humain. Malheureusement le destin en a voulu autrement. Mais elle a rencontré Emmet et alors sa vie a changé. Elle vit maintenant le parfait amour depuis plus d'un siècle. Je reste assis près d'elle, ma main dans la sienne afin de la rassurer un peu. Je lui répond au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« Un peu, mais je me contrôle. Je ne veux pas que Lucy s'aperçoive des impacts que ma captivité ai eu sur moi. Ni sur la famille d'ailleurs »

« Je comprends. Elle risque forcément de le faire. Elle connaît tes faiblesses maintenant »

« Malheureusement oui. Lucy ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'on la défit »

« Ce serait trop facile pour elle, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est soit on intervient soit elle prend le pouvoir sur Pandora et nous sommes fichus »

« James va me « remplacer » dans la famille. Alice s'en rendra compte. C'est une sorte de diversion, ensuite on agira. Lucy doit avoir une sorte de confiance en nous. Ça sera plus facile de la manipuler »

« Ton idée est très risquée ! » s'exclame t-elle

« Je doute que nous ayons le choix »

« Tu n'as pas tort » finit par dire Rosalie.

Rosalie s'allonge sur le lit, je reste assis par terre sur le côté. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Cette pièce me rappelle en effet de mauvais souvenirs, bien tristes. C'est bien ici sur cette autre planète dans le QG de Lucy, je ne reconnais pas le monde de Pandora en tout cas. Je pense que l'on est forcément ailleurs. Mais je doute encore. J'entends des bruits de pas, venant vers nous. Je me fiche sur place, ce que Rosalie remarque. La porte s'ouvre doucement du vieux grenier où nous sommes et c'est James. Enfin mon double qui a décider de changer de nom pour « Peter ».

« Tu sais que j'ai fait un tour dans la famille dernièrement »

Je ne l'interromps pas, j'écoute ces paroles. Si je le pouvais, je lui sauterais dessus pour lui arracher la tête. J'aurais pu en finir avec lui depuis bien longtemps. Je tient à avoir Lucy avant.

« J'ai parlé à Aurore et je me suis expliqué avec elle au sujet de nous. Et bien sache qu'elle est heureuse maintenant »

Maintenant j'ai peur pour ma famille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle paye pour ça.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 **

Point de vue d'Aurore

Je suis désormais seule dans ma chambre. Je suis condamnée à rester ici pour un moment. Comment Lucy a réussi à entrer dans ma tête ? Elle m'a provoqué d'horrible flash back pendant que je dormais. J'ai vu Matthéo avec elle main dans la main, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais impuissante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mijote mais j'ai intérêt à vite le découvrir. Je refuse qu'elle détruise ma planète. D'ailleurs lui et Rosalie ne sont pas revenus depuis longtemps. Je n'ai vu qu'Alice dans la journée. Je regarde les murs de ma chambres très colorés, j'ai toujours aimé la couleur. Je peux voir qu'il pleut dehors. C'est un temps mélancolique, pile ce que je ressens en ce moment. J'attrape un livre sur mon étagère, un recueil de poésie tient, de Verlaine. C'est une édition très rare d'un de ces ouvrages. Je feuillette délicatement les pages vieillies par le temps. Je tombe sur un poème qui me parle, j'ignore le titre, il est illisible.

« Tu es inquiète ? » me lance Jasper.

Il apparaît dans l'angle de ma porte sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il est inquiet. Il me lance une onde d'apaisement que je ressens aussitôt, il a le don de m'afficher un mince sourire.

« Tu n'as pas a exploiter ton don sur moi »

« Il marche. Et tu souris »

« Tu y arrives toujours »

« Je sais. Tu sais tu dois avoir confiance en Rosalie et Matthéo, ils savent ce qu'ils font »

« J'ai confiance, le soucis c'est Lucy. Je ne veux pas qu'elle les manipules »

« On ne sera jamais sur de ce que Lucy pense, elle reste une menace. Et puis même si on convint les Volturis de nous aider, je doute qu'on y arrive »

« Rappelle toi de la fille de Bella, ça a failli mal tourner avec eux, on était au bord de la guerre.

Je ne veux pas reprendre ce risque. Si ça tourne mal notre chance de nous en sortir en entier sera fichue »

« Quoi qu'on fasse, on risque toujours notre vie. Un jour, quelque chose nous arrivera »

« Pour une fois j'aimerais changer ça, faire en sorte que personne ne meurt à cause de moi »

« Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher Aurore »

« Si. Si tout ça arrive c'est de ma faute »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ma vie n'a été que souffrance. Je n'ai connu le bonheur qu'avec vous et Matthéo »

« Matthéo est ton âme sœur ! Tu n'y peux rien c'est comme ça, tu l'aimes ! Comment tu oses te remettre en question maintenant ? Je t'interdis de dire ces choses-là ! »

« Oui je l'aime ! Mais je vous aime aussi, je refuse de mettre la vie de la famille en danger »

« Écoute….. Tu as peur pour nous, je le comprends. Mais on va se battre, d'accord ? On va tout faire pour arranger la situation »

Je remercie Jasper de son soutien, j'ai confiance en lui. Il est si téméraire, si combative. C'est une qualité que j'admire chez lui, il ne perd pas espoir, il le garde jusqu'au bout. Je reste sans bouger, je tiens toujours le livre dans mes mains. Jasper le remarque.

« Tu sais qu'il y a un poème auquel Matthéo tient beaucoup »

« Ah oui ? »

« Je ne connais que le début : « Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant. D'une femme inconnue que j'aime et qui m'aime. Et qui n'est ni tout à fait la même ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprends » »

« Car elle me comprend, et mon coeur, transparent. Pour elle seule, hélas! Cesse d'être un problème ».

Je souris à Jasper, ce poème tient beaucoup a Matthéo et cela me fait du bien de penser à lui.

« Il se répétait les premiers vers quand il était enfermé avec Lucy »

Je referme et pose le livre près de moi avant de remercier Jasper d'un sourire, il m'offre un câlin que je n'ose briser. Il me fait promettre de tout faire pour sauver Matthéo. Je le crois. J'ai confiance. Je n'ose briser notre étreinte. Finalement il la brise en premier, il se lève pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas quelle idée lui a traversé l'esprit, il a l'air perplexe.

« Tu veux aller chasser ? »

« Carlisle m'a dit de rester ici jusqu'à ce que… »

Jasper me coupe dans ma phrase, ce n'est pas dans son habitude, mais il a l'air si enthousiaste d'un coup. Je ne veux pas gâcher sa joie soudaine. Je ne comprends pas bien son intention, mais il est motivé.

« Tu es bien mieux aujourd'hui et puis tu n'es pas allée chasser depuis un bon moment »

« D'accord, allons y »

Nous sautons tous les 2 par la fenêtre, c'est la sortie la plus rapide. Je sens alors tous mes mouvements, je tiens bien sur mes jambes, ma tête ne tourne plus, je me sens parfaitement bien. J'entends de nouveau tous les sons autour de moi, ceux de la forêt. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me manqueraient autant. Je cours avec Jasper à mes côtés dans la forêt de Pandora. Je ressens le vent froid sur mon visage. Une humaine aurait les joues rouges par le froid. Mes cheveux sont légèrement en bataille, juste quelques mèches sont sorties de mon chignon. Ce n'est pas grave, on continue de courir vers le nord, sans s'arrêter, après tout je n'en ressens pas le besoin et Jasper non plus. Son visage montre une expression d'inquiétude, comme s'il avait une raison d'un seul coup il s'arrête et me prend le bras. Je suis surprise de ce geste soudain qui n'est pas de son habitude. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

« Regarde » me murmure t-il

Je ne vois que 2 cerfs, rien d'extraordinaire, juste qu'ils ne vont plus vivre très longtemps. J'ai du mal à saisir l'idée de Jasper. Je le regarde faire des allers-retours. Il ne dit pas un mot, je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il cherche à me faire deviner. Je décide de prendre la parole afin d'y voir plus clair.

« Euh Jasper, ce ne sont que des cerfs. Qu'est ce qui te met dans un état comme ça ? »

« Je sais merci de me le rappeler. Mais je médite la vision d'Alice »

« Alice a eu une nouvelle vision ? »

« Je t'expliquerai, allons chasser »

À ce moment-là, je suis perdue, Jasper n'est pas vraiment du genre à changer de sujet comme ça d'un coup. À mon avis il a une idée derrière la tête. Comment la deviner ? Jasper ressent les émotions, c'est impossible de le tromper là-dessus. C'est un vrai secret pour moi. Sans vraiment nous poser de question, Jasper et moi bondissons de notre cachette pour vider le sang de ces cerfs. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas chassé. Une fois mon cerf fini, j'en attaque un deuxième, mais malheureusement j'ai toujours aussi soif. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, d'un coup j'ai un besoin bien plus fort. J'ai besoin d'un autre type de nourriture. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce que je pense : le sang. J'ai vécu près d'un siècle sans en boire une goutte, j'ai fait de gros effort pour m'en passer, je vis grâce au sang animal maintenant. Je ne peux pas réduire mes efforts en une minute. Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai du avoir une mauvaise pensée, cela me passera. Jasper me regarde avec un visage étrange. Je ressens une onde d'apaisement, il sait que je suis tendue. Je ne suis pas dans un état normal pour un vampire de 133 ans. J'ai vécu tant d'années en étant un vampire pour pouvoir me réduire au sang humain ? impossible. Je refuse catégoriquement de franchir ce pas. Jasper me retient par la main, mais je m'en échappe un instant.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Je crois. Rentrons à la maison »

Il ne me pose pas de question, mais je me doute bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui l'intrigue. Je le ressens et il va m'en parler, d'ici ce soir, je pense. A mi-chemin, je m'arrête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête mais j'ai besoin de ce que je désire. Jasper se retourne vers moi, il est immobile, ses doutes se confirme de plus en plus.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive Aurore ? »

« J'ai….. j'ai besoin de sang »

« On vient tout juste de chasser. Tu veux un dernier cerf ? » s'exclame t-il

« Pas d'un cerf »

« Une biche alors ? »

« Non plus »

« Un grizzli ? »

« Non plus » répétais-je plus fort

« Quoi alors ? »

« Je veux du sang humain »

« Tu… tu ne peux pas Aurore »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est au-dessus de nos principes. Nous nous sommes convertis au sang animal »

« Je m'en fiche des principes. Nous sommes des vampires Jasper ! » insistais-je

« Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons toucher au sang humain. On a vécu près d'un siècle sans en toucher une goutte »

« Ce n'est pas trop tard pour y remédier. Je suis certaine que tu en meurs d'envie. Aller rien qu'une petite goutte Jasper. Personne ne le saura »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi aujourd'hui ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça ce matin »

« Ce sera notre petit secret Jasper »


End file.
